Momma's boy
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Living with your dad's new lover never got this good especially since she brought her own two kids along with her. Naruto is strangely attached to his step brother. Its like they can't keep away from each other. What will happen to these two if they were to fall in love with each other? What will their parents say? And What will their parents do? NaruSasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Let me know if want fast update in the review. I update on my stories every Sunday so if you want a certain one updated just let me know in the reviews and I will update it for you.**_

Chapter 1

"Dad are you serious?" The two blondes screamed looking at their father.

"Yes. She will be here with her two boys in an hour." The father said.

"Are you fucking serious? You gotta be kidding me!" the blonde boy screamed.

"Naruto watch your mouth" his father yelled.

"Are they moving in with us too?" Naruto screamed.

"Yes actually they are. We're going to get married. I wanted to tell you that at dinner with her here." The dad said.

"Oh my God, dad. Is she a beauty? How long have you been seeing each other? Tell me, tell me" his daughter said.

"Ino!" Naruto yelled.

"What Naruto? I want to know. Dad deserves to be happy." Ino said.

"Thanks Ino" their dad said.

"Whatever I'm out" Naruto said.

"Naruto wait" his father said.

"Sorry dad." Ino said.

"It's alright" their dad said.

(Meanwhile at the other household)

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. I refuse to go to that mom." The black-haired teen said.

"Sasuke, you and Itachi will be going to this dinner," his mom paused "and once again watch your mouth," she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Mom how long have you been with this man? How much do you even know about-" Sasuke got cut off by the older brother.

"Oh calm down little brother. So how old are his kids and how long have you been with him?" the older brother said.

"Oh Itachi, he's a wonderful man. We have been seeing each other for six months now. He has two kids also Sasuke's age twins, boy and a girl." The mother talked to Itachi.

"That's good. I am so pumped to meet this guy," Itachi said.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said.

"What little brother?" Itachi said.

"Why are you agreeing to this?" Sasuke said.

"Why not? Mom deserves happiness too." Itachi said.

"What about dad Mom?" Sasuke said.

"What about him? Your dad chose to leave, I didn't." his mother said.

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled.

"Get into one of your nice suits boys and I will be getting into a beautiful dress," their mother chimed and ran into her bedroom.

"Sasuke," Itachi followed his brother to his room. "Give mom a break she deserves to be happy."

"Shut up 'Tachi. I know she deserves to be happy. But don't you think she's taking this to fast? Come on think about it what if he's a weirdo?" Sasuke said.

"Seriously you can't be still hung up on her not being with dad can you?" Itachi paused and sighed. "Sasuke dad left mom and she was devastated. Not only that he left us in this shabby ass apartment. Give her a break and meet the guy. Oh and no I don't think the guy is a weirdo let's be real Sasuke he has a daughter and a son." Itachi said.

"Fine I will give mom a break" Sasuke said.

"Good little brother. Hey maybe you can get close to his kids." Itachi said.

"Doubt it. But okay I will get ready." Sasuke said.

(1 hour later)

"Ino, do you think Naruto will be here soon?" Ino's father said worried.

"Hope so dad" Ino said to her dad.

"She's here" her dad said and jumped up to run to the door.

"Boys don't ruin this for me" their mom said to them.

"I won't mom. And neither will Sasuke" Itachi said.

"I won't either" Sasuke mumbled.

"But seriously mom you caught a keeper this house is huge" Itachi said.

"Yeah he owns his own company" their mother said.

"Lucky you" Sasuke mumbled to no one in particular.

"Mikoto, how are you doing?" the blonde man ran out of the house to their mother. The blonde man's daughter was standing by the front door watching her father.

"Minato. Your house is so huge. When you said your business was blooming you weren't kidding." Mikoto said giggling.

'Good one mom' Sasuke thought.

"Everyone can come in" Minato gestured toward the door.

"This is my daughter Ino" Minato stated.

"Pleasure to meet you" Ino said.

"Nice to meet you I heard so much about you. My name is Mikoto and these are my boys. My older son would be Itachi." She pointed to Itachi.

"Nice to meet you" Itachi said with a smile.

"And this quiet one over here is Sasuke" she pulled him forward to introduce him.

"Hi" Sasuke said.

Ino just smiled and walked by her dad. 'Seems like he's as reluctant as Naruto' Ino thought.

"Well hi boys my name is Minato. Your mom has told me so much about you" Minato said.

"Minato, where is your boy? I thought he was going to be here for the announcement" Mikoto said.

"My brother will be right back he just went out on a quick run" Ino said quickly.

"Oh how nice" Mikoto said.

"Excuse me. I am going to call him" Ino said walking off.

"Thanks Ino" Minato said.

"No prob." Ino said.

"Everyone can come with me to the living room" Minato said walking toward the living room.

"What do you think about the daughter little brother?" Itachi smirked.

"Nothing ever" Sasuke said glaring at his brother.

"Well I think she's sexy" Itachi said.

"Good for you brother" Sasuke said.

"Naruto where are you?" Ino said.

"Out as you know" Naruto told Ino.

"You need to come home Naru seriously. I know you're not comfortable with this but still.. Dad deserves to be happy." Ino said.

"Yeah yeah I will be there in 5 minutes" Naruto said and hung up.

Ino walked to the living room and walked up to her dad "He should be here within ten minutes" Ino said.

"Ok thank you Ino" Minato said.

(10 minutes later)

They all were in the living room talking when they heard a loud crash by the door. They all got up to see Naruto at the door covered in dirt and that he looked like he got into a fight.

"Naruto, what happened?" Minato said as he looked at his very dirty son.

"It's okay dad. I fell down a hill when I was running here" Naruto said.

Then Naruto looked around to see the beautiful woman standing next to his dad. Then he shifted his eyes to two teens next to her. "Oh hi" Naruto said with a big smile. Sasuke was staring at the blonde thinking he hopes he doesn't try to shake his hand. Naruto picked up his hand to introduce himself but then he remembered he was dirty as hell.

"It's nice to meet you all. But I have to go take a shower. Dad give me ten minutes" Naruto nodded off to everyone.

"Well that's my son Naruto." Minato gestured toward the dirt ball heading upstairs.

"Dad, I will be right back" Ino said.

"Ok Ino. We will be in the living room" Minato said.

Ino ran up two flights of stairs to go to her brother's room as the rest went to the living room.

"Little brother what was your input on the boy?" Itachi said taunting his little brother.

"Nothing brother he was dirty as hell" Sasuke said irritated.

"Oh little brother you were too busy staring at the dirt. His eyes were beautiful and so was his smile" Itachi said with a grin.

"Let it go brother" Sasuke said.

"Fine. For now" Itachi said.

The two teens followed their mom and her lover to the living room.

(Upstairs)

"Naruto, what happened?" Ino said determined.

"Oh shut it you know what happened" Naruto said.

"Why would you do that knowing dad's company was here already" Ino said irritated.

"Calm down. It wasn't my intension to get into a fight before coming home. They started with me and I defended myself then fell down that damn hill thus, explains why I am so dirty." Naruto explained.

"Ok fine. Just go take your shower" Ino said.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto said getting his clothes together. Naruto got in the shower and Ino started heading downstairs.

(Living Room)

"Minato sir" Itachi said bored.

"Yes Itachi? You know you don't have to call me sir, Minato is fine." Minato said.

"Can we take a look around the house?" Itachi asked.

"I will have Ino show you around when she gets back down here." Minato said.

"Ok" Itachi said emotionless but he was excited. Sasuke needed to use the bathroom but he wasn't going to be vocal about it. Itachi saw his brother squirming and knew he needed to use the bathroom. Ino finally came in the living room. Itachi nearly jumped out of his seat so he could move around.

"Ino, can you give Itachi and Sasuke a tour of the house?" Minato asked his daughter.

"Sure" Ino said with a smile. The two teen boys followed her immediately. Itachi and Ino started talking to each other and Sasuke just looked around the house.

"Little brother" Itachi called Sasuke breaking him out his thoughts.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Still need to use the bathroom?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Yeah" Sasuke said honestly. He didn't see any point in lying seeing as his brother already knew.

"Ino where is the bathroom? We both need to use the restroom" Itachi asked.

"Come on let's see if my brother is done in the bathroom on this level. If he's not I will have to take you back downstairs or to one of the rooms" Ino said. They walked to another hall. Sasuke noticed at the end of the hall there was another staircase.

"Where does that go to?" Sasuke said pointing to the stairs. Ino didn't have to turn to know he was talking about Naruto's staircase.

"That leads to my room" Naruto said leaning against the bathroom door with only a towel on. Fresh out of the shower. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Naruto what the hell get dressed" Ino said.

"Well I have to go back to my room for that" Naruto said plainly.

"Why didn't you bring your clothes down here?" Ino asked.

"Oh yeah like I was supposed to know you were giving a tour Ino" Naruto said in a dominant voice. Ino just glared at her brother. He chuckled at that.

"Well I will be on my way then" Naruto said before he completely walked off he eyed both brothers much like how the brothers were eyeing him. "See you guys when I am dressed. Cause right about now I am getting eye raped." Naruto said as he walked up his stairs shutting that door off from everybody. Both brothers were stunned by what the blonde said, especially Sasuke.

"Do you guys still need to use the bathroom?" Ino asked gesturing to the bathroom.

"Little brother go first" Itachi said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. Sasuke couldn't get the blonde's body, eyes, voice, and smile out his mind. When both brothers were done using the bathroom. Ino, Itachi, and Sasuke walked back downstairs to the living room. Dinner was done. Now they were just waiting for Naruto to come downstairs. When Naruto finally walked downstairs he was in a nice black button up shirt and nice black dress pants with black shoes. 'He cleans up nicely and has good style' Sasuke thought.

"Everyone ready to eat" Minato said when he saw Naruto. He smiled at his son and his son smiled right back at him. Then Naruto walked up to the three Uchiha's to introduce himself first to their mother.

"Hi I am Naruto" Naruto extended his hand.

"Hi I am Mikoto" Mikoto shook Naruto's hand. Naruto gave her a warm smile that made her blush slightly. Then Naruto went to Itachi.

"Hello I am Itachi" Itachi said as he reached out his hand. Naruto shook his hand and gave another warm smile. Itachi had to fight blush from coming on his cheek. Then Naruto went to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed his brother getting flustered and his mom blush and got irritated. 'Saving the best for last' Naruto thought.

"Hey I am Sasuke. Dobe, do you always walk around practically nude when you have visitors in your house?" Sasuke said with a smirk plastered on his face. Ino and Itachi chuckled. Minato and Mikoto looked at they're boys looking confused.

"No I don't teme. Do you tend to always eye rape any guy you see practically nude like you say?" Naruto smirked right back at him. Sasuke blushed immediately which made Naruto laugh. Ino and Itachi laughed even more.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said blushing and glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah yeah teme" Naruto said laughing and walking away. Ino walked after her brother. Their parents followed after Ino. Itachi walked up to his still blushing brother.

"Shut up 'Tachi" Sasuke said.

"Oh little brother he embarrassed you. What do you think of him now?" Itachi said walking after his mom. Leaving Sasuke there to ponder his thoughts and Sasuke shook himself out of his trance and ran after his chuckling brother. They all sat down Ino sat across from Itachi, them both being next to her dad. Naruto sat across from Sasuke which they sat by Sasuke's mom. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto almost the whole dinner.

"So Minato did you inherit your business or did you make it?" Itachi asked.

"I made my business." Minato said with a confident smile. Sasuke was shocked that the blonde man made his own business.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Itachi asked with caution. Naruto and Ino both looked at Itachi.

"Sure" Minato said while giving a reassuring Itachi to ask.

"What happened to your previous wife that you're single now? Well technically not single because you're with my mom. But where's their mom?" Itachi asked nervous. Minato looked at both his kids to check their faces. He stared at Naruto a long time before speaking.

"My wife passed. Their mother six years ago" Minato paused to look at his kids. "They were ten I haven't dated anyone aside from your mom since my previous wife passed" Minato finished.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the sadness and he actually felt bad for him. He thought his parent's divorce was bad but Naruto lost his mother. He doesn't know what he would do if he lost his mother.

"Well on a more nicer topic. Dad why don't you and Mikoto tell the big news." Naruto said in an irritated way. Ino nudged him. Sasuke and Itachi were curious now.

"Well boys the reason this dinner happened was because I asked your mother to marry me" Minato said.

"And I said yes" Mikoto said happy. Itachi's mouth dropped then he looked to his soon to be raging brother.

"What?" Sasuke stated not really believing what is happening. Itachi was getting nervous. Mikoto got nervous. She knew how hard it was to get him to come here without problem now to spring this on him. It freaked her out a bit.

"YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto was casually eating his food like nothing happened.

"Aren't you taking this fast mom. Think about your decisions more wisely" Sasuke said to his mom.

"What do you mean more wisely? What are you trying to say about my dad?" Ino said pissed.

"I am not saying anything about your dad. I am just saying I think their decision making is stupid, like they said they only been together for six months." Sasuke said to Ino. Ino was pissed. Itachi was just watching everything and Naruto was eating and listening to everything.

"What do you know? Have you ever been in love? Your mom and my dad can make their own decisions. It's their happiness not yours. Not mine. Not my brothers. And not your brothers. If they want to get married they have the right too." Ino said. Everyone at the table was shocked except Naruto. Naruto could see anger seeping off Ino and Sasuke and he just wanted to calm the situation down. Before Sasuke could respond to Ino, Naruto spoke everyone was shocked.

"Chill out both of you and sit down" Naruto paused. They both did sit down even the reluctant Sasuke but he wanted to hear Naruto out. "I am not taking sides. To be honest I think it's still early for you to get married" Naruto was cut off by Ino.

"Ino shush. I think you're a sweet lady Mikoto and you make my dad smile a smile I haven't seen since my mom was alive, which warms my heart. I love my dad and I want him to be happy but I think your rushing marriage." Naruto paused to look at his father then to his sister. "And you, what do you mean out happiness doesn't matter yes it does. And you shouldn't be rude to someone by calling out his love life. He's just worried about his mom can you blame him?" Naruto then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked. "As for you, why were their decisions stupid? Weren't they just doing what they thought was right by their feelings. You saying their decisions were stupid is like saying their feelings are stupid" Naruto finished. Then he continued to eat his food. Everyone was shocked by Naruto and didn't know what to decide to say next.

"Anyways when are you planning to move here Mikoto?" Naruto asked all casual. Both boys looked at him then at their mother with wide mouths.

"This weekend. My boys will be going to your school started next week Monday" Mikoto said smiling at Naruto. Naruto smiled back at her. The rest of the dinner was an awkward silence for everyone accept Naruto. He seemed to be fine to talk to everyone. The night was a drag by for everyone, then the Uchiha family was getting ready to leave.

"Bye Itachi" Ino said.

"Later" Itachi said with a smile then he looked at Naruto and Minato and nodded off. They did the same.

"Bye Mikoto" Ino said with a smile.

"Bye sweetie" Mikoto said giving her a hug.

"Bye Sasuke" Ino said. He grunted to her. Then Ino walked in the house.

"Bye Mikoto. It was nice meeting and talking to you" Naruto said with a smile.

"Bye honey. It was really nice talking to you too" Mikoto said and gave him a hug. Minato started to walk Mikoto to the car and left Naruto and Sasuke there to talk.

"Have fun?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke made a disgusted face that said 'hell no.' Which in return made Naruto laugh.

"Ok teme. It was nice grunting with you" Naruto joked.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke wanted to say more but didn't know how.

"See you this weekend Sasuke." Naruto said turning around to go in the house. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his arm before he went in.

"Yes teme?" Naruto said as he turned around.

"Thanks for explaining to your sister at dinner. Thought you were a dobe but I guess I can give you some credit" Sasuke said. He was about to walk away but Naruto speaking stopped him.

"Your welcome. I knew you were worried about your mom. And a part of you wishes she can just get back with your dad, right?" Naruto said. Sasuke never met someone that could read him so well. The only person that could read him this well is Itachi.

"Yeah. But now I know it's too late" Sasuke said looking at his mom happily smiling with Naruto's dad.

"Well teme, I will see you then this weekend." Naruto said his final farewell.

"Bye dobe" Sasuke said walking to the backseat of the car. He watched his dad kiss Mikoto and give Sasuke a firm handshake.

"Bye sweetie" Minato screamed to Mikoto.

"Dad" Naruto said.

"Huh" Minato said looking at his son.

"Your corny" Naruto said laughing and walking into the house.

"What?" Minato said grabbing his son by the shoulders. They just both laughed. Naruto was glad his dad was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone I am so happy that you really like this story. Keep reviewing and then I will keep posting new chapters for this one if You want. I got this idea from an anime that I enjoyed watching its called Marmalade boy. I would like to know if anyone has watched that anime or at least read the manga.. Just wanted to let you know how I got the idea of course I made a few tweaks though. But I am so glad everyone liked the first chapter I hope you like this chapter just as much.. And let me know if I am rushing anything or if I can make any changes. Oh and I will not be posting chapter 3 of this story until the 17th of this month.._**

 ** _Enjoy.._**

* * *

(The Weekend)

"Mom, do we really have to move?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Now hurry and put your boxes in the moving van" Mikoto said as she looked at her son.

"Yeah Sasuke let's get moving" Itachi said moving boxes to the van.

"Stupid big brother" Sasuke mumbled as he walked back in the apartment to his bedroom. "Damn them and us having to move" Sasuke kept mumbling to himself. Their whole apartment was packed and they were ready to go. Since they only had one car and had the moving truck Mikoto drove the car and Itachi drove the moving truck with Sasuke.

"So little brother is you excited?" Itachi said to his little brother knowing he wasn't happy at all.

"You know damn well that I'm not you bastard. Why don't you just have fun with your new papa" Sasuke said as he glared at his older brother.

"Oh stop it little brother" Itachi said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. They drove the rest of the way to their new home in silence.

"Naruto where are you going? Mikoto and her boys should be here soon. We need to help them move in." Minato said.

"Dad, I am not staying here I told Shika I would meet him by Ichiraku Ramen Stand" Naruto said walking to the door. He opened the door to Sasuke being right there with a box in his hands.

"Oh look dad there here. I shall be leaving" Naruto said running to his car.

"Naruto wait!" Minato said going to the door, "Ahh that boy. Come in Sasuke" Minato said as he moved to let Sasuke in.

"Minato, where should I put it?" Sasuke said.

"Set it in the living room for now" Minato said as he walked out to help with the other boxes.

"Damn dobe gets out of helping" Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh shush Sasuke and come help with the rest" Itachi said and pulled his brother back out the door. Ino walked downstairs and walked outside.

"Oh Ino good you're here. Can you help with the boxes?" Minato said carrying a box her way.

"But dad Sakura will be here any minute now and I don't want to get dirty. By the way, where is Naruto?" Ino asked her father while following him into the house. Minato put the box down and looked at his daughter.

"Where are you and Sakura going? As for Naruto he went by Shikamaru" Minato said to Ino.

"Damn him. Sakura needed to talk to him. Oh were going to Hinata's house," Ino said as a horn beeped outside. "Got to go dad Sakura's outside" Ino said as she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and ran toward the door almost running into Sasuke and Itachi. She got in the passenger seat and drove off with her friend.

"So that's your new step mom and step brothers?" her pink-haired friend Sakura said.

"Yeah. The older one I like but the younger one he's an asshole" Ino said.

"Maybe you just haven't given him a chance" Sakura said.

"No I tried but he just is an asshole. Naruto might have a chance though. Shit they do have common ground and Naruto did stick up for him" Ino said. Sakura looked at Ino then back at the road.

"You can't tell me your jealous that Naruto said something for that boy. Oh yeah and where is he I still need to talk to him" Sakura said.

"Dad said he was with Shika" Ino said.

"Damn it that could be anywhere" Sakura paused to think, "Ichiraku that's where he is" Sakura confidently said. They made their way to Ichiraku.

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

"I can't believe they moved in today" Naruto complained to his friend.

"Naruto, you should get to know them better and be youthful together" Naruto's friend said. This friend has a black hair that is shaped like a bowl, bushy black eyebrows, and always is in the same green outfit aside from when he is in his school uniform. His name is Rock Lee.

"Shut up Lee" Naruto said paused to look back at his best friend Shikamaru Nara a.k.a. Shika or lazy bastard. Shikamaru has dark brown hair in a high ponytail, dark brown eyes, and a lazy look on his face. "Shika, will you please spend the night?" Naruto pleaded giving his puppy dog eyes to his best friend.

"It seems to be real troublesome. Did you forget we can't go by each other's house for the rest of the weekend cause of the prank we pulled the other day as our punishment. Kiba can't even leave his house this weekend and Choji said his mom wants us to be apart for a while." Shikamaru explained. 'Hell were lucky we at least get to go outside' Shikamaru thought.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad" Naruto said.

"Naruto it was! We nearly blew up the bathroom on the third floor. If your dad didn't say he would pay for it, we would have been expelled" Shikamaru explained again.

"Whatever it just sucks" Naruto muttered.

"I know I know but nothing we can do about it," Shikamaru said as he picked up his head "until next weekend." Naruto smiled at him knowing exactly what he meant.

"Thanks Shika" Naruto said as he finished his ramen. They were getting up to leave the Ramen stand when Ino and Sakura pulled up.

"Naruto!" Ino and Sakura called.

"Ino Sakura what's going on?" Naruto said walking to Sakura's car Shikamaru and Lee following behind him.

"Sakura wants to talk to you" Ino clarified. Naruto walked by Sakura while Lee and Shikamaru stayed by Ino.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto said when he reached Sakura.

"You know that girl Shion in my class she wants to go on a date with you. Will you go on a date with her?" Sakura asked.

"No" Naruto said in a dominant tone.

"But Naruto" Sakura started but got cut off.

"No I will not go on a date with a girl that can't even come to me and ask me herself" Naruto said.

"Ok fine I will tell her that" Sakura paused "So are you going to try and be cool with your dad's girlfriend and her kids?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I am going to try seeing as they live with us now. And by the way I do like my dad's girlfriend she is a sweetheart." Naruto said.

"Good. You're at least giving them all a chance. Oh I heard you stuck up for the younger one," Sakura said.

"Oh god is Ino still mad about me sticking up for everybody that day" Naruto said as he leaned up against Sakura's car.

"Well yeah. I think it's stupid too. She told me everything that was said and I said it sounded like you told them both off," Sakura said leaning on her car next to Naruto.

"Hah hah thanks that's what I thought I did. I got one thanking me for saying something and the other mad about me saying something isn't that funny," Naruto said shoving Sakura lightly. Sakura shoved him back and they both chuckled.

"Sakura, you done? Hinata is asking where we are. I told her we were almost there," Ino said.

"Ok. Bye Naru" Sakura said as she gave him a hug.

"Later Saku and Ino," Naruto said and walked by his friends now.

"What are we doing now?" Lee asked.

"Arcade," Naruto said.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said. They all got into Naruto's car and drove to the arcade.

(Back at the House)

"Little brother come inside you have to pick out your room," Itachi said to his sulking little brother. Itachi took the only downstairs room the one that Sasuke wanted. "Come on Sasuke we got to put your boxes in your room" Itachi said getting irritated that his brother was being a baby.

"Fine" Sasuke said and reluctantly got up and walked in the house.

"Sasuke there are three bedrooms upstairs and then there is one bedroom up on Naruto's floor want to check it out?" Minato said trying to get Sasuke comfortable. Sasuke noticed this and felt bad.

"Sure I would like to see all four rooms. Thanks Minato," Sasuke said. Minato gave him a gentle smile and led the way up the stairs. First room didn't have a full bathroom and a small closet. Sasuke didn't like it so he shook his head 'no'. Minato led the way to the second bedroom. Sasuke walked in and shook his head 'no' right away there was no closet. They went to the third room. Sasuke didn't think the third room was bad he thought it was decent. It had a lot of closet space and it had a full size bathroom that was decent size. But he wanted to see the last bedroom before giving his answer. So they walked to the hallway that led to Naruto's level they walked up the stairs to see a bit of a disaster everywhere from the den area to a shut door.

"Ok that is Naruto's stairwell over there that doorway. The other room that is available is down the hall over there. This door right here is where we keep my previous wife's things it's locked at all times. This door is to the bathroom you can check it out if you want." Minato said. Sasuke walked in the bathroom to check it out it was nice. "It just got fixed in here so everything should be working," Minato explained. Sasuke looked around and noticed only certain areas were dirty. The hallway by the bathroom and other two rooms was cleaned spotless. They finally walked into the room Sasuke started to look around and so far he liked it a lot. The window view was nice. The bathroom was nice the only bad thing was him sharing the bathroom with the dobe. He looked in the closet and was happy to see this big of a closet not only that but there was a balcony he could sit on.

"Minato, I want this room." Sasuke said.

"Ok good. Let's get your boxes then," Minato said with an excited smile on his face. He was happy that Sasuke was warming up to him. They got all the boxes upstairs and Sasuke started to organize his room with Minato they talked about a lot of things. Mainly what Sasuke liked. Sasuke found that he really liked talking to Minato and that he wasn't a bad guy at all a ditzy guy at times but not bad, which was good. When they were done organizing they went to the kitchen they heard the front door slam open. They came out to see Naruto at the door with a bloody nose.

"Naruto, oh my god what happened?" Minato said running up to his son.

"I am fine it's just a bloody nose don't worry about it" Naruto said walking upstairs.

"That boy" Minato mumbled. Sasuke was standing behind Minato.

"Does that always happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Lately yeah almost every day. I know my boy fights a lot but they don't fight him one on one they try to jump him. It just has gotten worse since his mom has passed away. It used to be him starting the fights now they start with him" Minato answered honestly. "I just don't know what to do to help him stop fighting."

"Oh why?" Sasuke asked. He knew he shouldn't pry but he was curious.

"Well I know him and his friends stick together so people always pick fights when there alone because from what I heard and what I know they all got sharp tongues but still fight one on one," Minato said.

"Oh people who don't fight one on one are cowards and your son seems strong and fine. Don't worry too much he'll be fine," Sasuke said and headed for the stairs.

"Thank you Sasuke that's very reassuring," Minato said. Sasuke just gave him a soft smile and nodded off. Sasuke walked through the halls thinking about the first time he met Naruto and how this felt similar. He got to the stairs and walked up them to see the bathroom light on he walked toward it.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. So you picked the bedroom over there?" Naruto said.

"Do you always get into fights? And yeah I picked that room I like it up here aside from that mess over there" Sasuke said and gestured toward the den.

"Oh teme already demanding things from me?" Naruto said with humor in his tone.

"Shut up dobe and clean that up," Sasuke said and walked toward his door.

"Teme I did that on purpose to see if you would still take the room up here" Naruto said.

"It was a test dobe" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice.

"Yup and you passed it" Naruto said.

"I only ignored all that because this was the best bedroom" Sasuke said and got to his door.

"Not better than mine" Naruto said in a challenging way.

"My room is better than yours because mine is at least clean" Sasuke said completely turning away from his door.

"Oh really. Want to see whose room is better?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Sure dobe I will see your room to see how it looks" Sasuke smirked accepting Naruto's challenge. As they walked to Naruto's door Naruto started to pick up his clothes that laid on the floor to his room. Naruto unlocked his door and walked up his stairs with his clothes in his hands. He set them in a pile by the stairwell once he got up the stairs. Sasuke started to look around and noticed Naruto's room was very clean and neat. Naruto went straight to his desk and sat down.

"Look around," Naruto said. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice he started to roam around. He went to the first doorway and it happened to be the closet it was huge and there was a lot of clothes and shoes. Then he seen another doorway in there and walked down those stairs and found out it led to the bathroom he walked back upstairs and went by Naruto.

"You have two stairwells," Sasuke said.

"Yup it's easier to deal with. Look at this." Naruto said. Naruto stood up and led Sasuke back in his closet which had a secret passage way that led to a window. It had a balcony out the window it was nice view. Naruto opened the window and climbed out then reached back in to Sasuke "Come on" Naruto said and held out his hand. Sasuke reluctantly grabbed Naruto's hand. Sasuke was pulled to the dark night sky full of stars. It was a bit but then again they are on the roof. Naruto sat down then laid on his back. Sasuke followed suit.

"Ok you win. Your room is better but not cleaner than mine," Sasuke mumbled.

"I thought so. I made a lot of these secret passage ways when we were doing construction last year. I had one stair case now I have two I designed basically the whole upstairs." Naruto said.

"That's not something I expected from you," Sasuke said honestly.

"Shut up teme. The night sky is beautiful isn't it?" Naruto said and glanced at Sasuke with a smile on his face.

"Dobe you can't tell me to shut up then ask me a question it just don't work that way. But yeah it is," Sasuke said in humorous way.

"Shut up teme," Naruto said and pouted. Sasuke chuckled at that. They both say there in silence enjoying each other's presence and were comfortable by each other. But Sasuke felt the need to get to know Naruto better.

"Naruto," Sasuke said and glanced over at Naruto.

"Hmm" Naruto grunted but had his eyes closed. Sasuke ignored his questions for now and thought it would be best to go inside before Naruto fell asleep.

"Maybe we should go inside now," Sasuke said starting to get up. Naruto opened his eyes immediately and pulled Sasuke back down.

"No just a little longer. I am comfortable by you." Naruto said but the last part just slipped out by accident. Sasuke blushed and got more comfortable next to Naruto.

'Maybe it won't be so bad here' Sasuke thought. Then he noticed Naruto was holding his shirt and was sleeping. He leaned in closer to Naruto and fell asleep too.

Itachi was sitting in the living room reading a book when Ino came in the house.

"Hey" Ino said.

"Evening" Itachi said sitting on the couch reading.

"Ino don't leave me behind" Sakura said coming into the living room. "Oh hi I am Sakura Ino's best friend" Sakura said waving when she saw Itachi. Itachi smiled at her and stood.

"Umm by chance Ino you haven't seen my little brother have you?" Itachi asked turning to Ino.

"No. Did you check by my brother?" Ino asked.

"I haven't seen your brother all day," Itachi said.

"Well he's here his car is outside" Ino said.

"Well is he a deep sleeper than?" Itachi asked.

"Not really. Why?" Ino asked.

"Because I knocked on his door when I didn't find my brother in his room" Itachi paused. "My brother doesn't get the car so I am getting worried about him."

"Ok. So what room did your brother pick?" Ino asked now getting worried about their missing brothers.

"He picked the room on your brother's level," Itachi said. That shocked Ino and Sakura.

"Ok. If their together I think I might know where they are," Ino said and started walking to the stairs Sakura and Itachi following behind her. She opened her bedroom door and walked in her room. "Sakura put your bags down." Ino said and started walking back to the door where Itachi waited. "Come with me. First we will check your brother's room then mine." Ino said and walked to hallway that led to Naruto's floor. They all walked upstairs and went straight to Sasuke's room. No one was in there. Ino opened a certain window and noticed Sasuke wasn't on the balcony. "Are you sure he didn't leave with my dad?" Ino asked Itachi.

"Positive. I saw your dad leave." Itachi said. Then they walked out of Sasuke's room and went toward Naruto's room.

"I personally don't feel comfortable going into my brother's room but I know how worried you are about your brother so I will," Ino said to Itachi at Naruto's door.

"Thank you," Itachi said with a smile.

"Yeah but you and Sakura have to stay down here, ok?" Ino said while looking at Itachi then to Sakura. Itachi nodded 'ok'.

"Aww come on Ino" Sakura complained.

"No Sakura. You know how Naruto feels." Ino said not giving her friend a chance to complain anymore. She nodded 'ok'. Ino knocked on Naruto's door there was no answer. "Naruto, are you in there?" Ino called out. Ino then opened Naruto's door and went in she closed the door and walked up the stairs. She didn't see Naruto anywhere so she went to the secret passage way. "Naruto," Ino called out again. She heard snoring the closer she got and knew her brother was once again sleeping on the roof. Ino went out onto the roof and was shocked to see Naruto and Sasuke laid up with each other. But she found it oddly cute. Ino liked the warm expression on Naruto and Sasuke's (especially on Sasuke's) face. 'Should I really wake them? They look so peaceful together' Ino thought. So she decided to leave them be and started to exit her brother's room. She got to the bottom of the steps and smiled. 'Everyone can warm up to Naruto given the opportunity' Ino thought. Ino opened the door to Sakura sitting on the couch and Itachi still standing in the same spot he was in before she went upstairs. Ino looked at Itachi "They're both up there and there fine" Ino said not going into detail about what she found.

"Why didn't they answer?" Itachi questioned.

"They didn't hear the door" Ino answered.

"Can you tell my brother to come down here for a little bit?" Itachi said in a demanding way.

"Sorry I don't want too. Their bonding out of an experience they don't like so I am leaving them alone" Ino said determined not to bother them.

"Fine. I will just hang out with you two then if that's fine with you?" Itachi said.

Ino smiled "Sure Itachi." Ino had no problem hanging out with Sakura and Itachi.

"Ok. Let's go" Sakura said heading for the stairs. Itachi followed Sakura. But Ino turned back around and opened her brother's door again and locked the knob and shut it. Then Ino casually walked downstairs. It was going to be a long night for Ino with Sakura here.

(1 hour later) -By Naruto and Sasuke-

"Ahh its cold," Naruto said and sat up.

"What are you doing dobe your my pillow," Sasuke said and pulled Naruto back down and laid back on his arm.

"Damn it teme. Why so ruff? Aren't you cold?" Naruto said as he got more comfortable by Sasuke.

"No I am not. You're like a personal walking talking heater," Sasuke said and smirked. Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked more when he seen Naruto was glaring at him.

"Teme," Naruto said.

"Dobe," Sasuke said.

"Whatever teme. But we should get back inside before someone starts looking for us" Naruto said reminding Sasuke that his brother probably was looking for him.

"Yeah your right dobe let's go" Sasuke said. They both got up and went back inside the house. They got to the steps and walked down them. Sasuke noticed that the door was now locked and was wondering if Naruto locked it because he didn't. "Naruto" Sasuke quietly called.

"Hmm" Naruto hummed out behind Sasuke.

"Did you lock your door?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Someone else must have if you and I didn't" Naruto said out loud what Sasuke thought. "Ok let's move Sasuke-teme" Naruto said.

"Dobe," Sasuke said and opened the door. They both walked out then they started to race to the bathroom with Sasuke being in front of Naruto he won the race easily.

"Hurry up teme" Naruto said impatiently. Sasuke thought it would be fun to just stand in the bathroom and completely forgot there were two other ways to get in the bathroom that is until Naruto stormed in from the door in his room. "You damn teme" Naruto said and pulled his pants down to pee right in front of Sasuke.

"Eww dobe" Sasuke said and opened the door to leave the bathroom.

"Shut up teme" Naruto said. When Naruto was done he washed his hands and walked out the bathroom. Sasuke glared at him. "What teme? You should look in the mirror and glare at yourself you locked me out the bathroom. What do you expect me to do, wait?" Naruto said.

"What it I was still using the bathroom, dobe? What would you have done then?" Sasuke said still glaring.

"First off teme, you flushed the toilet and washed your hands so I knew you were done dummy." Naruto said then smirked looking at Sasuke's face.

"Shut up dobe. Your still weird for doing that while I was in there" Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke-teme we been through more than just this incident. How about the incident where I only had a towel on? You need to stop being a girl and accept the fact that you might see me completely naked one of these days." Naruto said and watched Sasuke and had to chuckle at the reaction he got. Sasuke turned beet red like a tomato.

"You better not walk around naked dobe," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Why not? Would I make you nervous? You were eye raping me the first day we met" Naruto said still smirking. Sasuke blushed again.

"I was not eye raping you dobe," Sasuke said.

"You so were teme." Naruto said heading to the stairs. Naruto laughed when he walked past Sasuke. Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head and started smirking because Naruto winced. They got down the stairs and started whacking each other down the hallway. Then Naruto started running down the hallway to the stairs with Sasuke following in pursuit. Naruto was first to get there but Sasuke was following so fast and couldn't make a full stop in time and ran right in to Naruto which led to him falling down the stairs. He was fine of course but he was going to have a terrible headache. "Oww teme," Naruto grunted. All Sasuke could do was laugh. Everyone that lived in the house plus Sakura came to see what happened. They see Naruto at the bottom of the stairs on the ground and Sasuke at the top of the stairs laughing.

"Oh my god Naruto are you okay?" Mikoto said as she ran to Naruto. Sasuke started walking down the stairs still laughing.

"He's fine mom. The dobe is sturdy like a brick wall," Sasuke said with a smirk. Sasuke's mom glared at him and that faltered his smirk.

"Yes Mikoto I am fine. Oh I am most definitely sturdy in more ways than one," Naruto paused. Sasuke blushed. "By the way teme I won!" Naruto said only looking at Sasuke then he glanced at Mikoto "Thanks for worrying but I am okay." Naruto said and gave her a soft smile. She smiled back at him and walked back to Minato. When Minato deemed his son was fine he walked back to the kitchen with Mikoto following him. That left the five teens together in the hallway.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Ino asked now.

"Yeah fine. What are you three doing?" Naruto asked following the other three teens in the living room with Sasuke following him.

"Playing monopoly," Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said.

"Hey Naru" Sakura said linking their arms together. Sasuke saw this and didn't really like it but he didn't know why. Sasuke felt this strange attachment to the blonde.

"Oh hey Sakura this is Sasuke," Naruto said and turned them around to face Sasuke.

"Oh hi I am Sakura Ino's best friend and a close friend of Naruto's" Sakura said kindly.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. Naruto let go of Sakura immediately and grabbed a hold of Sasuke.

"Say hi properly teme," Naruto said.

"Damn it dobe get the hell off me" Sasuke said struggling to get away from the blonde. Sasuke knew he couldn't get the blonde to let go and honestly he liked Naruto's attention on him.

"Fine dobe. Hi Sakura I am Sasuke" Sasuke said in monotone then looked at Naruto "Happy now?"

Itachi just stared at what was taking place and he knew Naruto held influence over his brother.

"See that wasn't that hard teme," Naruto said with his arm on Sasuke's shoulders.

"No of course not dobe now stop touching me" Sasuke said and shrugged Naruto off and went by Itachi.

"Oh little brother since your being so nice right now play monopoly with us," Itachi said smirking at his now glaring little brother.

"No" Sasuke said and ignored the feeling in his stomach seeing Naruto talking to Sakura and Ino. Not Ino really because that's his sister but Sakura. "I am going to kitchen by mom" Sasuke said as he started walking away Itachi pulled him back. "What brother? I don't want to play the damn game" Sasuke said visibly irritated.

"Oh it isn't about that little brother. What did you and Naruto do all day? Ino went into Naruto's room to look for you guys and said you were bonding and leave you alone. I asked her to call you down but she wouldn't so twenty minutes later I came back upstairs to look for you and found out she locked the door" Itachi said.

"We just were talking and then we fell asleep" Sasuke said honestly. 'So it was her that locked the door thank god' Sasuke thought.

"That's all" Itachi questioned and looked his brother in the eyes to see if he would waver but he didn't so he let it go. Sasuke walked out the living hoping Naruto would follow him he didn't though. Then he went to the kitchen to find his mom and Minato cooking together.

"Hi" Sasuke said letting it be known he was in the kitchen.

"Hi baby" Mikoto said.

"Hey Sasuke. How do you like your room since everything is unpacked?" Minato said while cooking.

"I like it. What are you making?" Sasuke asked.

"My dad's chili" Naruto said walking in the kitchen. Minato smiled proud of his son's ability to smell and name what he was cooking.

"Sounds good. What do you put in it?" Sasuke asked.

"Meat, beans, tomatoes, and chili powder" Minato said.

"Tomatoes?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes. I heard your favorite food is tomatoes and Naruto's is meat so I thought this would be best. Your mom is making white rice to go with it." Minato said to Sasuke.

"Ok. Just tell us when it's done" Sasuke said and pulled Naruto away back to the stairwell.

"What's going on teme?" Naruto said but didn't pull away.

"Let's go play your system" Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

"Ok damn teme" Naruto said and started racing up the steps. Sasuke followed after him.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Stop Running in The House!" Minato screamed. They ignored and got to their staircase closed the door and ran to Naruto's room to play. When the chili was finally done Naruto and Sasuke were found asleep again but this time by Minato. He tried to wake them up they just cuddled toward each other so he thought it was best to leave them alone. 'That's so nice they're getting so close. But maybe they like each other more than brother's or friends.' Minato thought. For the rest of the weekend aside from being in the bathroom they spent every minute together. Sasuke spent more time in Naruto's room then his own he even slept in Naruto's room. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't really help it they just felt comfortable with each other around.


	3. Chapter 3

_**If I was being honest I think I rushed this chapter a little bit. I hope you still like the chapter though and still continue to read the story.. This is one of my longest chapters so I hope you like it..**_

 _ **This person that is posting comments on my stories that has the username g.o.d. get a fucking life because your annoying as fuck and in the closet so come out of the closet and let yourself be free.. I hope you love this chapter..**_

 _ **To everyone else enjoy.. ;)**_

* * *

Chapter 3

It was Sasuke's and Itachi's first day of school so that meant he had to go with his mom and not Naruto like he wanted.

"Oh Sasuke stop sulking," Mikoto said to her younger son. He wouldn't stop glaring since he found out he had to go to school with his mom and Itachi.

"I am not sulking," Sasuke said.

"Little brother you have been glaring since we told you that you had to go with us," Itachi said.

"Maybe I just don't want to go to school with you big brother," Sasuke said.

"No you just wanted to go to school with Naruto but we told you that you couldn't go with him and you got mad at us." Itachi said confidently. He knew he was getting under his little brother's skin.

"It's not about the dobe," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I understand you like to be around Naruto but you need to go to school with us. You can go with him tomorrow," Mikoto said to her younger son with a smile. She was glad he was getting along and he was getting along better then she thought he would.

"Oh God you both drive me nuts," Sasuke mumbled. Sasuke put his head on the counter and didn't even bother to look up when he heard someone come in.

"Morning Naruto," Mikoto said. Sasuke heard his mom say Naruto then lifted his head up immediately.

"Morning everyone," Naruto said with a smile on his face. Sasuke looked at him and was in awe because he thought Naruto looked really sexy in his school uniform. It was all black with a white under shirt and it suited Naruto well in Sasuke's opinion. "How's everyone doing this morning?" Naruto said and glanced at Sasuke who was still eyeing him.

"Hey Naruto," Itachi said then glanced at his brother and noticed the two had complete eye contact with each other. 'What is going on with them two?' Itachi thought. That was the moment Minato decided to come in and break the eye contact.

"Naruto, where's Ino?" Minato asked from behind Naruto.

"With Sakura upstairs," Naruto said as he sat by Sasuke.

"Ok. Are they getting ready?" Minato asked as he walked up to Mikoto and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't know dad you want me to walk in her room to see and look like a pervert?" Naruto said. Minato glared at him and Sasuke elbowed him in his side. Naruto turned to Sasuke and glared "teme" Naruto whispered. Then looked at his dad again. "Just kidding but I don't know," Naruto said. And as he finished his sentence Ino and Sakura made their way in the kitchen.

"Hi daddy." Ino said and ran up to him. Minato gave her a hug immediately.

"Morning baby girl and Sakura." Minato said.

"Morning everyone," Sakura said.

"Well I got to get going. I have to pick up Shika so I will see you after school," Naruto said and stood up to get going.

"Is he coming over today?" Minato asked.

"If he's allowed to since you and Shikaku only said the weekend. Can he?" Naruto said glancing at his dad.

"Yes its fine but if you guys do something like that ever again you won't be allowed to hang out at all. Don't think I'm kidding I will ship you by your grandpa Jiraya if that keeps up." Minato said firmly. But inside they both knew it was an empty threat because Minato wouldn't want to take away his son's best friend.

"Ok, Ok" Naruto said as he walked out the kitchen.

"Ok daddy we got to go too," Ino said as she walked out the kitchen "Bye everyone," Ino and Sakura said together.

"Looks like I got to go to work too my love. You work late tonight?" Minato asked.

"Not to late I start at twelve in the afternoon today since I have to fill out some papers at the school so I get off at six tonight. Dinner date?" Mikoto chimed.

"More like we can go out to the movies after we eat dinner with the kids?" Minato asked.

"That sounds great," Mikoto said sounding real excited.

"Okay dear" Minato said while heading out the door kitchen but before he left all the way he turned around with a smile on his face and looked at the Uchiha boys "Have a good first day at school. Bye boys." Minato said and left the kitchen. Itachi walked up to Sasuke and swatted him in the back.

"Oww brother. What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke said irritated. Then he got hit by his mother.

"What did I tell you about cussing young man? Stop it!" Mikoto said to Sasuke looking sternly at him.

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled and then hit his brother back.

"Oww" Itachi complained.

"Stop it you two. Ready to go?" Mikoto said heading out the kitchen.

"Yes." Both boys said and followed their mom out the house to the garage to her car.

"Shot gun!" Sasuke said and ran to the front and got in.

"Childish little brother," Itachi said as he climbed in the back. He hated sitting in the back he was too tall and it ached his legs to be this uncomfortable but he knew better then argue in the car with his mom.

"It's only childish because I won you." Sasuke said smirking at his irritated older brother.

"Shush you two," Mikoto said getting in the car. The boys were quiet the whole to the school. "Okay boys it seems class hasn't started yet so we can have you two make it to your first class." Mikoto said getting out the car. The boys followed their mother getting out the car and heading toward the building. Sasuke and Itachi started listening to their surroundings. Some girls talked about good looking they were and boys were grunting about them looking stuck up. Sasuke just grunted and thought about how Naruto didn't feel that way about him so he didn't care. They got in the building and started walking to the office.

"Shizune, it's me Mikoto Uchiha. You and I spoke about my two boys starting today." Mikoto said.

"Oh yes Mrs. Uchiha their transcripts came in today. Lady Tsunade is in her office with a few students right now so she will see you after them." The woman named Shizune said.

"Ok thank you. Come on boys let's sit and wait." Mikoto said and went to sit in the chairs lined against the wall. This made her think of the old days when she used to get in trouble. They sat there for two minutes when a boisterous brunette came flying out. This boy has shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, red triangles, and a body built like fought for fun.

"Kiba get back in here now or I will call your mother!" a woman's voice said. That stopped the boy right in his tracks he turned around and walked back in the office. Then a few minutes passed by and two boys came out the office one being Kiba and the other being a boy with brown hair, chunky, and had twirls on his cheeks. This time it wasn't the woman to call them it was another boy.

"Come on guys stop walking out the office or we'll never get out of this," the boy said. The other two boys listened and walked back into the office.

"What is going on with those idiots?" Sasuke said and Itachi nodded.

"I think Lady Tsunade must be talking to Naruto and his friends about last week and what their punishment must be." Mikoto said.

"What? Naruto's friends?" Sasuke said. And at that very moment they heard Naruto.

"Oh fuck this! I am not going in that fucking class!" Naruto screamed. The whole office heard him. Sasuke perked up when he heard him.

"Naruto watch your mouth," a woman screamed.

"You can't put me in that class," Naruto pleaded.

"I can and I did. You need to all be separated from each other for a little while every parent agrees," the woman said.

"Fuck that," Naruto said and walked out the office with a boy chasing him. The boy had dark brown hair in a high ponytail, brown eyes, and a lazy looking expression on his face.

"Naruto stop man," the boy said.

"Shika, I can't hang out or do anything outside of school and now they take everyone away from me in school." Naruto said. Shikamaru understood but he had an idea he just had to get Naruto back in the office. Sasuke watched wondering what could be upsetting the blonde because he couldn't hear what Naruto said to the other boy.

"Naruto Shikamaru get back in here now," the woman came out her office she was a big breasted blonde that was as loud as ever. She reminded Sasuke of Naruto. Then Sasuke looked back at Naruto and noticed that Shikamaru was pulling him back to the office. Sasuke was getting irritated and wanted to get up to stop the physical contact that was taking place in front of him. Just when Sasuke was about to get up Naruto noticed all them and pulled his arm away from Shikamaru. Which shocked Shikamaru since Naruto is normally a touchy feely type of person.

"Hey Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi, Lady Tsunade you shouldn't worry about me and my friends you should worry about my dad's beloved and her boys they need to get to class too." Naruto said with a smile on his face he walked toward them and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Damn it Naruto I know what you're trying to do. Your trying to get out of the situation but it isn't happening so get in my office. If your so concerned about them getting to class, they maybe you and your friends should stop walking out my office." Lady Tsunade said while gesturing them to get back in the office.

"Damn," Naruto mumbled and then him and Shikamaru walked back in the office.

"Mikoto, I am sorry about this. I will be with you in a second," Lady Tsunade said and walked back in her office. A second later there was a loud groan of all four of the boys altogether. They came out the office mad accept Shikamaru he just seemed tired.

"Okay now that that is done. Mikoto you can come in now," Lady Tsunade said. Mikoto and he boys followed Lady Tsunade in her office.

"Did everything turn out fine with Naruto?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes he fine now. I gave him what I could give him while still switching his class." Lady Tsunade said. Then she grabbed the boys schedule. "You both can go to your classes now. Once you go out there you will get a pass from Shizune and then Naruto and his friend Shikamaru will direct you to your first class." Lady Tsunade said. Both boys grabbed their schedules from her and said bye to their new principal and their mother. They walked to get their passes from Shizune and walked out the office to see Naruto talking to his friend Shikamaru.

"Naruto," Itachi said.

"Well hey guys. Itachi Sasuke this is my best friend Shikamaru." Naruto said and gestured to Shikamaru while talking.

"Hi I am Itachi," Itachi responded.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. Naruto approached Sasuke the same way he did when Sasuke grunted at Sakura.

"Teme, you respond properly," Naruto said grabbing a hold of Sasuke. Naruto was real close to Sasuke's face so he bit him on his cheek to get him to respond.

"Oww god damn it dobe. Hi I am Sasuke," Sasuke said irritated.

Naruto got off Sasuke "Oh shut up teme let's get to class," Naruto said and walked up to Shikamaru.

"Naru, you bit him to talk. Is he really that antisocial that you have to force him to talk?" Shikamaru said then looked back to see Sasuke glaring at him. 'Oh god he's territorial of Naruto. Well he definitely is going to hate Kiba then,' Shikamaru thought.

"Yeah he is but he's cool. We hung out all weekend together." Naruto said.

"Little brother stop glaring at Naruto's friend," Itachi said.

"Damn that dobe bites hard," Sasuke complained.

"Shut up with your complaining little brother you know you liked it," Itachi said smirking. Sasuke glared at Itachi and Itachi chuckled. They walked up some stairs and got to the third floor and stopped in front of a class.

"Itachi this is your class," Naruto said.

"Let's make this quick Naru before he sees you," Shikamaru said.

"Shh... Alright see you Itachi," Naruto said.

'Keeping secrets only they know' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto what did I tell you about coming up to this floor?" this boy that was kind of Naruto's body shape accept taller said.

"What are you going to do about it Hozuki-chan?" Naruto said taunting the older boy. The Uchiha brothers were just watching the two.

"Naruto, why are you taunting him?" Shikamaru said putting his hand on his forehead.

"What was that?" Hozuki said and approached them and was about to step in front of Naruto but Itachi stepped into view. "Who the hell are you? If you don't know already hanging out with this blonde haired fool will lead to nothing but trouble. His whole family is toxic." Hozuki didn't even have a chance to say anything else because Naruto hit him in the face so quickly. Itachi pulled Naruto away and pushed him into Sasuke.

"You'll pay for that Uzumaki," Hozuki said.

"I already am paying for it by not being able to beat your face in you pussy. What you going to go do tell the principal on me? You better remember you have to admit the fact you got knocked on your ass by someone younger then you by three years. I don't care what you say about me but don't insult my family or friends." Naruto said shaking with anger while being held by Sasuke. Shikamaru was standing in front of Naruto in a protective stance.

"You little shit I will catch you when you're alone," Hozuki said about to walk away but at that exact moment he had the wind knocked out of him. He was slammed into the wall by Itachi.

"If I was you I would refrain from throwing around threats. You never know who might be around listening to you. If you do or if something happens to Naruto, you will be dealing with me. Oh and just to let you know I am in that toxic family so talk about it again and you will be pulling the short end of the stick like you are now," Itachi said in a menacing voice. Itachi moved away from Hozuki and held a scary smile on his face. "Run along now so they can and I can get to class. It is mine and my little brother's first day, you know?" Itachi said all that with a creepy chipper smile that would freak even the devil out. Hozuki ran off. "Naruto, me and you will have a conversation sometime later about this. I should be fine now so run along to class now." Itachi said looking at Naruto. Naruto got out of Sasuke's arms. Itachi knocked on his classroom door the teacher opened it and Shikamaru spoke,

"We were told by Lady Tsunade to drop off Itachi Uchiha she told us you would be expecting him." Shikamaru said directly to the teacher.

"Oh yes yes thank you Mr. Nara and Mr. Uzumaki. Now you two should take the other one to class too." The teacher said and let Itachi in.

"What was that about?" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"That can wait until later. We got to get to class." Shikamaru spoke before Naruto could.

"Yeah Shika's right. I will explain everything later Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke was clearly irritated and Naruto knew he was too. "I promise I will tell you later." Naruto whispered quiet enough for only Sasuke to hear. Sasuke nodded 'ok'. They walked to the class that he was in and was shocked to find out Naruto and Shikamaru just got transferred here.

"Welcome to out class Naruto and Shikamaru take a seat away from each other. Hi Sasuke welcome to our school. I am Asuma sensei" the teacher said. "Introduce yourself" he gestured. Sasuke noticed Sakura and Ino were in this class too.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." That's all Sasuke said he just wanted to sit down by Naruto.

"That's all," Asuma sensei said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said not wanting to talk at all.

"Ok. Class any questions for him?" Asuma sensei said. Sasuke was pissed and wanted to sit down. Hands rose immediately to ask him questions. The teacher picked a boy with jet black hair and pale skin. He creeped Sasuke out. "Sai, your question?" Asuma sensei called out.

That boy stood and had the fakest smile ever when he spoke it was like acid burning Sasuke's ears off. "Are you gay?" Sai asked him. Everyone was waiting for a response accept Naruto. To Sasuke it seemed like Naruto already knew the answer to what that boy was asking.

"I don't know," Sasuke said not caring how anyone took it then he noticed Naruto chuckling at him. 'Got to remember to smack him later,' Sasuke thought.

"Any other questions? Sai, see me after class for that question," Asuma sensei said. Hands rose again. A girl was picked this time. She had long black hair with bangs, eyes that made her look blind, and she looked extremely shy.

"Hinata," Asuma sensei said.

"Do you like it here so far?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I don't know." Sasuke said hoping people will get the point to stop asking questions. He actually felt bad that he didn't answer her because she seemed really sweet.

"Karin," Asuma sensei called another girl a loud red head with glasses.

"Are you in a relationship like dating?" Karin asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said.

"Ok that's enough questions. Pick a seat it doesn't matter where," Asuma sensei said. Sasuke started walking towards Naruto. He sat in the open spot next to Naruto. A lot of girls groaned when he sat down next to Naruto because they were hoping he would sit by them. Ino wasn't shocked that Sasuke went to sit by Naruto because how close they were the whole weekend. 'Figures he would go by him' Sakura and Shikamaru thought at the same time.

"Teme, you were doing that 'I don't know' shit on purpose weren't you?" Naruto whispered.

"Duh dobe I didn't even want to talk up there. You're lucky I didn't grunt." Sasuke whispered back. Naruto chuckled at him. Sasuke grinned and they both started listening to the teacher until two pieces of paper landed on Sasuke's desk. One note was from that girl Karin and the other was from that boy Sai. Sasuke read the one from Sai first and it said:

To: Sasuke

So are you?

From: Sai

Sasuke chose to ignore that note by giving it to Naruto. Naruto read it and got irritated. Naruto wrote back in it.

To: Sai

Sai shut the fuck up with that damn question if he doesn't want to answer you then leave him be.

From: Naruto

Naruto tossed the note back to Sai. Sai glared when he seen that Naruto wrote in it and not Sasuke.

To: Sasuke

You didn't have to give Naruto the note. I just think your good looking and wanted to know if you wanted to get to know each other.

From: Sai

The note got tossed back on Sasuke's desk. Before Sasuke could grab it Naruto did. Naruto read the note and Sasuke noticed whatever was in the note irritated Naruto. Naruto ripped the note up. Sasuke didn't even bother to read the note from that Karin girl. The bell rang and that same girl ran up to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke, I could take you to your next class if you want?" Karin chimed and before Sasuke could respond Naruto did.

"Sasuke is coming with me and Shika so you're not needed," Naruto said in an icy tone. Sasuke was shocked by how cold Naruto's voice turned into.

"Naru Sasuke come on," Shikamaru called. Naruto turned immediately and Sasuke followed him and left the class. Shikamaru didn't talk and Naruto was silent which was unusual.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke whispered by Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just those two irritate me," Naruto said in a nice tone back.

"Were you jealous that they want me?" Sasuke whispered but smirked.

Naruto blushed "No teme," Naruto said.

"Lying isn't good dobe," Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"Shut up teme," Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled. They got to their next class.

"Welcome you three," the teacher said.

"Hey Iruka sensei," Naruto said with a big smile.

"So your Sasuke? I heard a lot about you and your brother from Minato," Iruka sensei said. Sasuke just nodded.

"Are there assign seats?" Sasuke asked.

"No you can sit anywhere," Iruka sensei said. "But Naruto and Shikamaru don't sit next to each other you know that's one of your conditions." Iruka sensei said. They all sat in the back Shikamaru sat next to Sasuke and Naruto on the other side of Sasuke. Iruka sensei looked at us and chuckled.

"Told you he wouldn't say anything," Naruto said.

"We just got to make sure not to talk," Shikamaru said. Sai saw there was a seat available next to Shikamaru and decided to take it. He thought about sitting next to Naruto but thought it was too dangerous.

"Hey Shikamaru." Sai greeted him. Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a 'oh hell no' look on his face.

"Hi," Shikamaru lazily said.

"Hello Sasuke. I was wondering if you read that second part of the note?" Sai asked ignoring the death glare he was getting from Naruto.

"No, but I am sure whatever it said I am not interested in it anyway so it doesn't matter," Sasuke said clearly not caring.

"So you wouldn't want to get to know me?" Sai asked not getting the hint that Sasuke wasn't interested.

"No he doesn't want to get to know you. Your fucking creepy now back the fuck up," Naruto said in an icy tone again.

"Naruto calm down," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah Naruto calm down. Don't want to get suspended again," Sai said taunting Naruto. Naruto was about to get up but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Naruto stop. No I am not interested in getting to know you so stop taunting Naruto," Sasuke said in a calm but deadly tone. At that very moment Ino walked behind Sai and slapped him with a notebook.

"I told you Sai leave my brother alone before he whoops your ass and thanks for saving my seat," Ino said and sat next to Shikamaru. Sakura went to sit next to Naruto. Sai walked away mad and mumbling.

"Hey Naru," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said with a nice smile on his face and no icy tone anymore. Sasuke was still holding Naruto by his sleeve. Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura noticed it but both of them didn't seem to notice. Sasuke was the first to notice out of the two that he was still holding onto him he let go of him and blushed. Shikamaru and Ino chuckled. All the classes continued with no problem until lunch time.

(Lunchtime)

"Sasuke, your about to meet all of mine and my sister's friends." Naruto said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted not caring as long as he can be with Naruto.

"What's up everyone," Naruto said to a group of people. "Everyone this is Sasuke." Naruto said to everyone.

"Hey I'm Kiba," Kiba said. Kiba reminded Sasuke of a dog.

"I'm Choji," Choji said eating. Sasuke found that repulsive. Those were the two boys that were in the office with Naruto.

"I'm Lee," Lee said jumping in Sasuke's face. Sasuke almost punched him off reflex.

"Garra," a red head said. He looked like he hasn't slept in years.

"I'm Temari. Garra is my younger brother and Shikamaru is my boyfriend." The girl had blonde hair, green eyes, and she was loud just like Naruto.

"I'm Hinata," Hinata said.

"We have more friends they're just not here right now." Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"God damn it Sasuke-teme we been" Naruto was cut off from Sakura screaming his name.

"Naruto! Naruto! Ino and Itachi need you." Sakura grabbed Naruto and started running with him. He saw a fight about to start and ran toward it fast letting Sakura go. They didn't realize Sasuke was right behind them. 'Oh shit Sasuke is following Naruto' Sakura thought. Then all she seen was all hers and Naruto's friends running to where Naruto was.

"Hozuki again," Naruto said when he seen him and didn't hesitate he hit him. A bunch of guys started to pile on Naruto as Naruto hit Hozuki. Itachi got one off and slammed him on his back. Shikamaru came out of nowhere with Kiba they both started swinging on the first enemy they seen. Choji and Lee were right with them. No one noticed that Sasuke was in the pile already with Naruto.

"What's going on here?" a teacher screamed down the hallway. Sasuke heard the scream and pulled Naruto away from the other guys.

"Naruto we have to run come on," Sasuke said pulling Naruto. Naruto reluctantly followed. No one noticed Naruto and Sasuke snuck off. Sasuke ran them toward the roof. They got to the roof and no one was there thank god.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's face.

"Your one to talk teme. You okay?" Naruto said brushing Sasuke's busted lip. That made them both blush. "Sorry," Naruto said biting his lip.

"It's fine. Here takes this tissue for your nose," Sasuke said trying to sound casual when he was nervous as hell.

"You're a scrapper too Sasuke," Naruto said placing a napkin on Sasuke's forehead that had a cut.

"Well yeah of course did you not see Itachi earlier? I wonder what was going on before you stormed in swinging." Sasuke said.

"I don't hesitate with that guy. He always makes trouble with Ino when I'm not around and no one is going to touch my sister," Naruto said irritated. Naruto started to unbutton his shirt and took it off. He had a beater on but took that off too. Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

"Damn Naruto did one of them kick you?" Sasuke said instantly making contact with Naruto's body. They both instantly blushed from the contact. Sasuke pulled away quickly "Sorry it's just that the bruise was huge" Sasuke started rambling nervously. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands.

"Calm down teme. Its fine I don't mind that you touched me," Naruto said as calm as he could muster. "Can you check if I have any other bruises anywhere else?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded 'ok' when he knows he shouldn't have agreed to it. Sasuke slowly checked the bruise on Naruto's back to see if it was messed up on the inside but Naruto didn't even flinch from the touch so he assumed he was fine. Then he moved to another bruise he found and pressed on it Naruto didn't wince at all but Sasuke noticed Naruto was staring at him intently. Naruto rubbed a spot that was bruised on Sasuke's face and Sasuke winced a bit from it which made him move closer to Naruto. Sasuke touched a bruise that was on Naruto's chin and pressed on it. He pressed hard enough on it to make Naruto wince. It also made Naruto move forward too. They haven't broken eye contact not once. Sasuke moved to a bruise below Naruto's ear.

"Tell me if it hurts," Sasuke said in a nervous low whisper. Sasuke touched the bruise below Naruto's ear.

"It hurts," Naruto said moving closer to Sasuke. Sasuke moved closer to him to when he seen Naruto moved closer to him.

"Oh really," Sasuke said and pulled Naruto closer to him. Their lips were inches apart now and all they needed was one little push which Naruto took that initiative to make the move. Naruto rubbed his thumb against Sasuke's lip after that Sasuke licked his lip and ended up touching Naruto's lip with his tongue. Naruto moved forward and their lips touched. They both put their arms around each other's neck. They started kissing slowly at first then they started to need more. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke stuck his tongue in immediately. It was just getting good when Naruto's phone rang. Naruto stopped kissing Sasuke to answer the phone.

"Hello" Naruto said flustered. Sasuke took the opportunity to bite Naruto on his neck. "Oww. Oh hey Shika. What's up?" Naruto continued his phone call while Sasuke but and sucked on his neck giving him a hickey.

"Really that's good to know," Naruto paused. "Hang on Shika." He put his phone on mute and kissed Sasuke real hard to get him to stop messing with him while he's on the phone. "Stop it Sasuke," Naruto said in a lustful tone. "Shika, yeah I will be there in a few minutes." Naruto said and hung up.

"What happened?" Sasuke said pushing Naruto up against the wall. Sasuke bit Naruto's lip.

"Hmm... They didn't know we were there and apparently your brother got himself and my friends out of trouble." Naruto said as his ear was being bit softly. Naruto decided he was going to get Sasuke back so he grabbed his neck and sucked on it by his collarbone so it wouldn't be seen.

"Hmm… Damn it Naruto." Sasuke cried out.

When Naruto finally let go he spoke "that's what you get teme," Naruto said then lightly kissed Sasuke on the lips. "Let's get going," Naruto said. Sasuke agreed. When they got back to class Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura so how bruised they were but what stuck out to them was the fact that Naruto had a bruise on his neck that looked like a hickey. The rest of the day was pretty peaceful. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Itachi drove with Naruto in his car. They all got out the car and walked in the house.

"Boys, is that you?" Mikoto called from the living room. They walked into her view and she looked at Itachi then at Sasuke and seen marks on him and Naruto, so she ran up to them concerned. "Oh my god boys what happened?" Mikoto screamed out. She checked both Naruto and Sasuke's face. Minato heard her and came into the living room to see his son and her son with marks on them. He looked amongst all the boys and stopped at Shikamaru. Shikamaru thought fast "they fight with anyone. They were play fighting with each other." Shikamaru said calmly. Then Minato looked at Naruto and Sasuke they both shook their heads 'yes'.

"How was your first day boys?" Minato asked as he sat on the couch.

"Entertaining," Itachi said.

"Okay. I'll be upstairs." Shikamaru said. The three of them walked upstairs. Itachi put his stuff in his room and then followed after them. Sasuke walked to his room to change and stopped when Shikamaru spoke "So you picked the room up here." Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah I like it up here," Sasuke said then closed his door. Shikamaru sat on the couch in the den while Naruto went upstairs to change.

"Oh man," Shikamaru mumbled.

"You lied for them," Itachi said.

"Oh hey. Of course it's basically my job to protect him," Shikamaru said leaning back on the couch Itachi came by Shikamaru and sat down next to him.

"Why did you protect both of them though?" Itachi asked.

"Because Naruto would want me too," Shikamaru said.

"How nice," Itachi mused. Shikamaru didn't really like to be alone with Itachi. "You're really close to him, hnn?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, we been best friends since we were babies. My dad and his dad are best friends also they have been since they were kids too." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh how nice. So friendships go generations." Itachi said. Shikamaru was hoping Naruto or Sasuke would come out their room soon because he felt real uncomfortable being alone with him. A few minutes later Sasuke came out his room in a black t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Sasuke noticed he couldn't wear a beater because he had a hickey on his collarbone so he couldn't wear a beater.

"Hey little brother," Itachi said.

"Hey. Thank you Shikamaru for not saying we were in a fight." Sasuke said.

"No problem," Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Be right back I got to go to the bathroom," Sasuke said and walked to the bathroom. When he went into the bathroom he didn't even get to turn the light on before he got pushed up against the wall and was kissed at first it was slow then it got more passionate. Sasuke then pushed Naruto away "go Naruto before someone notices" Sasuke whispered while pushing Naruto to his door.

"Little brother, you taking a shit or something? Your taking long," Itachi said threw the door.

"Go…. Shut up Itachi," Sasuke said pushing Naruto to his door. Sasuke flushed the toilet and started to wash his hands when he heard Naruto come out his room door.

"So Naruto, tell me what that was all about?" Itachi questioned that moment was when Sasuke came out the bathroom.

"Finally little brother. Naruto is about to explain about today." Itachi said and gestured for him to sit down next to him.

"Ok it all started in our first year of middle school he was a first year of high school and wanted to be cool I guess. So he got told to beat up the first kid he saw with his friends and the first kid he happened to see was," Naruto was cut off.

"Was you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it was me." Shikamaru said and they all turned to look at the calmest person in the room.

"Yeah so Shika got jumped and came to my house afterwards and told me everything that happened. The next day we had an amazing chance encounter and seen the same guys…." Naruto was cut off again.

"We saw them and I pointed them out not knowing Naruto had a diabolical plan in his mind. Later that week he came to school late with a busted lip and a few scratches on him and he told me everything was taken care of. I didn't know what he meant until after school" Shikamaru said but was cut off this time by Naruto.

"They were salty because not only did they get beat up by a middle schooler but it was one on five. I would be ashamed too. That same day they were waiting outside our school for me. That's how that all started but for him saying my family is cursed is his way of pissing me off. Not only that but he has a thing for my sister which will never happen." Naruto explained.

"Okay. So they jump you whenever you're alone?" Itachi asked irritated by the situation.

"They jump any of us when they see the chance too," Shikamaru said.

"What?" Itachi said a bit madder now.

"Outrageous right?" Naruto said.

"Definitely," Sasuke mumbled nonchalantly.

"How are you so indifferent about the situation?" Itachi questioned irritated.

"What exactly do you want me to do about it, Itachi?" Naruto said getting irritated because he didn't like Itachi's tone of voice about the situation. He did care that it happened but there was nothing he could do about it.

Itachi stood up now "You're fucking kidding me right? Me and my brother are involved in this now," Itachi spoke loudly dually noting the fact that he was pissed.

Naruto stood up now evident anger on his face "I don't recall asking for you to be involved in my problems. I did not run to you for help," Naruto said visibly angry.

"What did you say?" Itachi said clear he was about to hit Naruto. Sasuke and Shikamaru rose from their seats.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter. I said I didn't ask for help and I don't need your help I can handle myself," Naruto said. "Why are you mad anyway? No one got hurt" Naruto said.

"What did you not realize my little brother was in that dog pile too?" Itachi said inching toward Naruto but was stopped to find Shikamaru blocking him from getting closer to him.

"I didn't ask your brother to follow me in the pile hell I didn't even know he was there until he pulled me out of the pile. Be mad at him for that. All I thought about when Sakura ran to me was to protect Ino and you," Naruto said the last part shocked Itachi and Sasuke.

"Okay guys can we calm down? Let's sit down okay?" Shikamaru said. When he noticed everyone was starting to sit down he finally sat down.

"Big brother I agree with Naruto it's not his fault I got involved I choose too myself and I don't think it's really fair to blame him when you got involved with his problems first." Sasuke said sticking up for Naruto. Shikamaru was shocked that Sasuke said something for Naruto.

"You said me? Why me?" Itachi said quietly and ignoring what Sasuke said.

"Because silly you protected me and said you were in my toxic family so of course I would protect you too," Naruto said with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh" Itachi was stunned wordless.

Naruto smiled again then chuckled "don't think about it too much" Naruto said chuckling.

"Well I am about to go to my room to do my homework now," Itachi said standing up.

"Aww Itachi Watchi is embarrassed," Naruto said in a joking manner.

"Shut it," Itachi said with a glare at Naruto.

"Ha-ha" Naruto laughed. "Oh my god that's funny." Naruto said as he started to stand. He walked by Itachi "later big brother 'Tachi," Naruto said. Itachi blushed then ran down the stairs.

"Your good you penetrated my brother's fortress" Sasuke said.

"Yeah Naruto has that charm" Shikamaru said as he stood up. "Naruto I'm out got to go home. My dad's outside." Shikamaru said as he walked down the stairs.

"Okay Shika. See you tomorrow" Naruto said still looking at Sasuke. Shikamaru looked back and seen how they were looking at each other 'oh god this is going to be bad' Shikamaru thought.

"Be smart Naruto see you tomorrow," Shikamaru said and was out of sight.

"So just the two of us again?" Naruto said.

"Yeah. Well just you because I am going to my room." Sasuke said standing up. "Naruto do you have your keys to your room on you?" Sasuke questioned.

"No why?" Naruto asked. He didn't get a response only seen Sasuke fly past him to his door. He ran after him but was to late he got locked out his room. Not even a second later Naruto ran to the bathroom and opened the door to find Sasuke half way down the stairs. Sasuke ran back up the stairs. Naruto locked his bathroom door and chased Sasuke up the stairs. They both fell in the closet landing on top of each other. "Didn't think I would go to my other door, huh?" Naruto said low because they were real close.

"No, I thought you would have stayed by the front door" Sasuke said not being completely honest. Honestly, he forgot the other door.

"Oh really. Why beg when I have two doors?" Naruto said close to Sasuke's ear. "I get it you forgot didn't you?" Naruto chuckled out.

Sasuke blushed "No dobe."

"Yes teme" Naruto paused to get up "and your blushing."

"Am not dobe" Sasuke said leaning up.

"Are too teme," Naruto said leaning a little closer to Sasuke.

"Am not," Sasuke said noticing Naruto getting closer to him but also not caring that he did. He wanted to kiss Naruto again and was sure Naruto wanted it to happen too.

"Are too teme but I can do something that will make you blush more," Naruto said. Sasuke blushed even more by the thought of what Naruto was thinking about because he could only imagine. He smirked then spoke "oh you can? Show me then dobe." Sasuke said challenging Naruto. Naruto leaned into Sasuke and hovered over his lips teasingly. Sasuke then leaned forward and bit Naruto's lip. That ensued the kissing to begin which they both really wanted. Naruto started to pull Sasuke up by his shirt and kind of dragged him out the closet to the bed lips still attached. They made their way out the closet and tumbled their way to the bad not letting each other go. Sasuke fell on the bed first so he had a second to breath before Naruto got on top of him and started to kiss him again. The kissing began again accept sloppier and desperate for each other until they heard someone knock on Naruto's door. 'Good thing the doors are locked.' Sasuke thought. Naruto answered the door "Yeah?"

"It's time for dinner boys," Mikoto said so gentle you could barely hear her over their heavy breathing.

"Okay we'll be down in a second," Naruto said.

"Okay boys," Mikoto said and they heard her walk all the way out their area.

"Goodness, thank the heavens the door was locked and that it wasn't my dad who came to get us," Naruto said getting off Sasuke.

"Hnn" Sasuke grunted fixing himself then he walked by Naruto and smacked his back for earlier when Naruto laughed at him.

"Oww teme. What was that for?" Naruto complained.

"For laughing at me in class when that dumbass asked that dumbass question," Sasuke said.

"Oh come on it was only funny because you said you didn't know," Naruto said. Sasuke walked down the stairs first because Naruto said he would meet him down there. Naruto sat on his bed then laid back and thought about the whole day. "Shit. What exactly do I think I am doing?" Naruto said out loud then got off his bed to go downstairs to eat dinner with everyone. Dinner went fine. After dinner was done their parents went out to a movie like they said they were going to and the boys and Ino hung out together until they all felt tired and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

 _ **Just to clarify it was extremely hard to make this chapter and especially the ending I am sorry if people have a problem with how I did this chapter but if you still liked it I am glad.. But I can take any type of criticism on how I can make my stories better so if there is any then feel free to tell me.. I do care if my readers like my stories so if there is something your looking for after this chapter let me know and I will put your input into my story to make it better..**_

 _ **Hozuki is a character I made up I like a lot of the Naruto characters so I didn't want any of them to be bad so I didn't use any of them.. In my honest opinion I think I rushed them when I made them kiss in this chapter but then the twisted part of me thinks it went better then the first plan I had..**_

 _ **I am taking opinions for chapter 4 I haven't even started it because I wanted to see how everyone would feel after this chapter tell me what you want to happen next.**_

 _ **Reviews needed..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took me so long to upload I have been doing my school work and tests. I was also in a great deal of thought on how to start this chapter off.**_

 _ **I have a poll up right now on which parent is going to disagree with Naruto and Sasuke's relationsip so go to my profile and vote.**_

* * *

It was the next day, a beautiful Tuesday morning. Sasuke had once again slept in Naruto's room. He woke up to him and Naruto cuddling with each other. He got up right away after throwing the alarm from how loud it was and ran out of Naruto's room blushing at the fact they were cuddling. He went straight to his room got his stuff ready so he could take a shower. Sasuke was in the process of washing himself when he heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Morning Sasuke," Naruto grunted half asleep still.

"Get out of the bathroom Naruto I am in the shower." Sasuke demanded.

"Calm down and let me piss. I will get out when I am done pissing and brushing my teeth. Oh and by the way thanks for waking me up and breaking my alarm clock bastard." Naruto said the last part sarcastically.

"I wasn't told that I had to wake you." Sasuke said slowly forgetting he was naked.

"Well you did destroy my alarm clock and slept in my room. So much for being nice to the guy that let you sleep in his room and on his bed." Naruto said flushing the toilet and making the water cold.

"Ahh... Naruto what the fuck!" Sasuke screamed.

"Opps sorry. Maybe you should watch out its about to get real hot." Naruto murmured the last part. Naruto didn't say anything just turned on the sink water and it became boiling hot water and Sasuke jumped out the shower completely naked.

"What the fuck Naruto!" Sasuke said naked on the floor glaring at Naruto.

"I gave you a warning that time." Naruto said glancing at the naked pile of Sasuke on the floor "Nice package by the way," Naruto said checking Sasuke out. Then he turned around to finish brushing his teeth. Sasuke started blushing really hard so he kicked Naruto in the back of the leg to knock him on his ass too. But he didn't think that all the way through because Naruto landed right on top of him. They were inches away from each other. They both blushed and jumped away from each other. Sasuke was the first one to react and ran to his room while Naruto stayed on the bathroom floor. They both continued to blush even though they weren't in the same room together anymore. "God damn it." Naruto said covering his face and tried to stop the blushing and the fact that he had a minor boner now that he landed on top of Sasuke.

'Oh my god. What the hell was that about?' Sasuke thought as he quickly got dressed for school. Sasuke and Naruto came out their rooms at the same time still not able to fully look at each other. Naruto grunted and ran to the stairs. When they both got downstairs they both got looked at funny.

"Little brother, what happened that you screamed?" Itachi said walking up to his little brother.

"That damn fool flushed the toilet while I was in the shower." Sasuke said leaving out when Naruto made him jump out the shower. And he was definitely relieved when Naruto didn't say anything either.

"Yeah your scream resounded around the whole house." Ino said eating bacon.

BEEP BEEP

"That's Sakura. Later," Ino said and ran out the house.

"Shikamaru should be here soon." Naruto said.

"Naruto, can I use your car to get to school or can we get a ride with you?" Itachi asked.

"You guys can come with me or use my car whichever one you chose." Naruto said.

BEEP BEEP

"He's here," Naruto said.

"We'll drive in your car." Sasuke said quickly.

"Whatever, my keys are by the door on the key hanger." Naruto said walking away from the brothers. Naruto went out the house to Shikamaru's car.

"Little brother, what is happening between you and Naruto?" Itachi asked curiously. Sasuke blushed and ran to the door to grab the car keys.

"Oh my brother what did you and the blonde do together?" Itachi asked following his little brother to the garage.

"We didn't do anything brother," 'aside from kiss.' Sasuke said and thought.

"Then why blush?" Itachi asked grabbing the keys from Sasuke.

"Damn it 'Tachi. This morning he saw me naked that damn moron." Sasuke paused when he saw his brother staring at him funny. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"He saw you naked?" Itachi asked getting into the car with his brother.

"Yeah not on purpose though. More like he turned on the sink the water turned boiling hot and I jumped out the shower." Sasuke explained.

"Doesn't that suck to share a bathroom." Itachi said.

"Yeah that moron," Sasuke said not admitting to the kiss. They drove the rest of the way to school in silence.

They got out of the car and Itachi finally spoke "later little brother," Itachi said to Sasuke and walked off.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and walked off. Sasuke spotted Naruto immediately when he got into the hallway. He still wasn't familiar with the school so he went towards him. He walked slowly to Naruto and his group of friends until he started to hear them talk.

"Naruto, what the hell is on your neck, bro?" Kiba said. That made his other friends look at his neck. Sasuke paused in his movements realizing he marked Naruto's neck and was hoping the blonde idiot wouldn't say he did it. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's neck to see the mark. Sasuke didn't like it at all so before he knew it he pushed Shikamaru away from Naruto.

"Woah Sasuke when did you get here?" Naruto said cheery but surprised also. Sasuke turned to Naruto and glared at him still irritated by him letting Shikamaru touch him. Then Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his wrist and dragged him away from everyone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kiba said.

"Haha," Shikamaru chuckled. 'He's jealous still,' Shikamaru thought.

"What are you laughing about Shika?" Choji asked.

"I just thought that he seemed jealous." Shikamaru told them.

(By Naruto and Sasuke)

"Umm... Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Tch' stupid," Sasuke said and let go of Naruto's arm.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the stairwell by themselves. Naruto decided to trend lightly around Sasuke because he seemed like he was extremely irritated.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out softly moving closer to him. "Are you okay?" Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto with a death glare. Naruto shuddered not out of fear but out of arousal.

"I'm fine. I still don't know my way around this school." Sasuke says as an excuse because he didn't want to admit to himself or to Naruto that he was jealous just a few minutes ago.

Naruto's whole expression changed when he heard him say that. "Oh okay. Let's go to your locker then to class." Naruto said walking towards the door to the hallway. Sasuke started walking by Naruto the side with the hickey. He looked to see the mark he left on Naruto's neck and found himself real pleased that he marked the blonde and that the blonde didn't try to hide it either.

(School was boring so Afterschool)

Naruto knew his friends weren't going to let the hickey go they were just going to keep badgering him about it, well not all Kiba was going too. Kiba jumped in Shikamaru's car to just keep asking about the hickey.

"Naruto, come on tell me were all best friends here." Kiba said eagerly waiting for the response. Sasuke was sitting in the back seat with Kiba behind Shikamaru's seat. He was driving with them because Itachi had business to take care of and he used Naruto's car. Naruto side-glanced at Sasuke and Sasuke just continued to ignore his surroundings looking out the window.

"Kiba, let it go. Naruto will tell us when he is allowed too." Shikamaru said. That made both teens look at him.

'Does he know I did that?' Sasuke thought then looked up to see Shikamaru looking at him threw the mirror. 'Oh yeah he definitely knows,' Sasuke thought. Shikamaru drove to Naruto and Sasuke's house then Kiba jumped out with them.

"Naruto, where's Ino?" Kiba asked

"I don't know. I don't keep tabs on her." Naruto said walking to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge to grab a soda.

"Whatever. So, Sasuke do you like it here so far?" Kiba asked gesturing toward the surroundings. Naruto just continued to make his sandwich.

"It's fine," Sasuke deadpanned. Sasuke watched as Naruto started eating his sandwich and chose the best time to steal his sandwich. He walked up to the blonde then snatched his sandwich away and headed for the doorway. "Thanks idiot," Sasuke said then started eating the sandwich as he walked out the kitchen.

"Hey bastard!" Naruto called out. "You could have asked me to make you your own."

"Nope," Sasuke screamed back.

"Dude he just took your food." Kiba commented.

"Next time add more tomatoes." Sasuke screamed turning on the tv.

"God damn bastard. You could have asked me to make you one." Naruto screamed back.

"Bro, he took your food and you let him." Kiba commented again shocked that Naruto didn't do anything.

"Shut up Kiba," Naruto said a tid bit irritated. They both walked in the living room with sandwiches in their hands. Kiba and Naruto sat on the couch next to each other, while Sasuke sat in the chair by himself. He looked over to Naruto and Kiba and noticed they were real close to each other and having a conversation that he didn't know what they were talking about. It irritated him a lot that they didn't include him in the conversation and that they were that close.

"So, what did you guys do to get split up from your classes?" Sasuke asked shocking the other two. But Kiba bounced back fast.

"Well this fool," Kiba said putting an arm around Naruto. 'Don't touch him dog,' Sasuke thought. "Decided we should pull a prank. The prank got so bad that were lucky we didn't get expelled." Kiba explained. Sasuke was even more curious now.

"What did you four do?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shifted to get Kiba off him then he spoke, "Come on it wasn't that serious," Naruto said as he looked at Kiba.

"Bro, we destroyed the third floor bathrooms. We blew them bitches up. I know it was Hozuki and all but that shit was bad." Kiba said now talking to Naruto only again.

Naruto laughed "now you sound like Shika," Naruto said laughing.

"Now that's just rude. Speaking of which I am still punished so I got to get going before my mom gets home." Kiba said standing up. Naruto stood up too, to walk Kiba to the door.

"Later Sasuke," Kiba said waving backwards.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and noticed Naruto glaring at him.

"I will deal with your grunting habits when I get back." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke hn'ed again and Naruto was gone in the hallway with Kiba.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean? He's going to solve my grunting.' Sasuke thought and then blushed when he thought about when they kissed. Then he came up with an idea, he should hide. Sasuke got up quietly and walked out the living room towards the kitchen, he knew Naruto still didn't realize what he was doing because he was still talking to Kiba. Sasuke started running to the next hallway that led to two staircases, one going to the basement and the other going upstairs somewhere. His curiosity got him and he walked up. 'I never even knew this was here,' Sasuke thought. When he got to the top of the steps there was three doors. He decided he was going to go straight and open that door, he never would have guessed that it was a library. So he walked in and started looking at the binds of the books. When he got to the desk that was also on the desk he seen four photos they were all of Naruto and his mom. "They were really close," Sasuke said out loud as he looked at the photo of Naruto and his mom with them smiling.

"Yeah we were," Naruto said by the door. Sasuke jumped and spun around at hearing Naruto's voice. "This place was where my mom used to read me stories. She used to say that I shouldn't have a preference with reading. Whenever we went to the store we always bought a book. It was nice I still do it to this day and add more books all the time." Naruto spoke as he walked toward Sasuke. Sasuke was to shocked to respond Naruto, but he noticed something Naruto didn't want him to respond he wanted him to listen to him, so he did. Naruto grabbed one of the photos off the desk and spoke again, "I was five years old here. She was tickling me at the time. My uncle her brother took the picture. He called me a Momma's boy all the time." Naruto said as he chuckled. Naruto put the photo down and started heading to the door. Sasuke followed behind him quickly and grabbed Naruto by the arm.

"I am sorry I came in here without permission." Sasuke said freaked out that Naruto was mad at him.

"It's okay Sasuke it's just a library." Naruto said not mad but sad.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a stern but a demanding voice.

"I am fine Sasuke," Naruto said walking down the stairs. Sasuke closed the door and ran after him downstairs and was shocked to find Naruto already gone when he got down the steps.

'How the hell did he do that?' Sasuke thought. Sasuke wasn't going to let this conversation with Naruto go so he chased him upstairs to their area. Naruto locked his door, so he went to their bathroom. There was no point in knocking it was obvious to Sasuke that he did it to avoid him, but he wasn't going to allow him to ignore him. "That damn dobe," Sasuke grunted. He knew he could unlock the door in the bathroom, so he did. When he got the door open he ran up the stairs from the closet. He seen that no one was in his room, so he went to the secret passage way to get to the roof, which he found him there.

"Do I even have to lock my doors if you can just get in?" Naruto said with his eyes closed, so he didn't see the punch coming to his gut. "Ow shit bastard. Why did you hit me?" Naruto grunted while leaning up to look at Sasuke.

"I was worried about you and you ignore me. Fine be by yourself stupid ass." Sasuke said and climbed back in the window. Naruto stood up to climb in the window after him.

"Wait bastard," Naruto said catching up to Sasuke.

"What do you want? You obviously don't want to talk to me since you locked your fucking doors." Sasuke yelled. Naruto was just irritated by Sasuke yelling and that he hit him that he hit him back in his stomach. Sasuke grunted and then punched him right back. That is what started a fist fight in Naruto's room. "Skip this," Sasuke mumbled grabbing Naruto by his shirt collar and knocked him on the bed where he was on top of him. "I just wanted to know what was wrong and if you were okay because I was worried about you, idiot." Sasuke yelled in Naruto's face. Naruto calmed down, watched, and listened to Sasuke like he was depicting a puzzle. "You're a fucking idiot." Sasuke said and tried to get off Naruto but wasn't able to because Naruto kept him in the spot he was in.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said quietly then he leaned up to catch Sasuke's lips. Sasuke started kissing him back. He pushed Naruto back on the bed and went for his neck. Naruto liked the feeling on his neck so he bared his neck more. Then, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his hair and brought him into a brutal kiss. "You were trying to mark me again, Sasuke?" Naruto said in a sultry voice of lust.

"Hmm.. maybe," Sasuke hummed. Naruto was about to flip them so he would be on top until Sasuke's phone started ringing. Sasuke got the phone out his pocket and looked at caller id, when he saw who it was he didn't hesitate to answer it. Naruto just watched as Sasuke jump off him to answer his phone.

"Dad?" Sasuke said excited.

"Hey my boy. How are you?" his father Fugaku said.

"I am good with the new school and the house." Sasuke answered knowing what his dad wanted to know.

"That's good to hear. What about that man your mom is with how is he to you and your brother?" Fugaku asked.

"He's a nice man. I get along with his son. Itachi gets along with his daughter well." Sasuke said to his father.

"And you said you would hate it there." Fugaku said with a smirk in his tone.

"I still do miss my old school though." Sasuke said and glanced to see Naruto glaring at him to get pulled into another brutal kiss. He was so surprised that before he could react Naruto let go of him and walked downstairs to leave Sasuke to his phone call.

"I am going to be in that village for a week on Monday well I actually will be there on Saturday until next Saturday. So, do you and Itachi want to spend some time together?" Fugaku asked.

"You know I don't mind but Itachi isn't going to do it, you know that." Sasuke said. He heard his father sigh.

"Well then it can be just me and you unless you want to bring that man's son with?" Fugaku said.

"Sounds fun, I will ask him." Sasuke said excited.

"Okay Sasuke. But I got to let you go for now. Talk to you later okay." Fugaku paused. "Still see if Itachi would like to come with okay?" Fugaku finished.

"Okay dad," Sasuke said and hung up. He loved his dad but he was still a Momma's boy. In Sasuke's eyes his dad only calls him because Itachi won't answer his calls. "Naruto, where did you go now?" Sasuke said walking down the Naruto's stairs. He didn't hear him on their floor so he went all the way downstairs. 'There he is,' Sasuke thought. Sasuke walked closer to the living room and noticed Itachi and Ino were in the living room with him.

"Little brother, how was your phone call with father?" Itachi said in a friendly monotone.

"If you answer his calls you would know brother." Sasuke said sitting next to Naruto.

"You know why I don't want to talk to that man." Itachi said sternly.

"Then don't ask me." Sasuke said sternly right back.

"I can ask you whatever I want little brother." Itachi said clearly getting irritated. The other two siblings in the room just glanced at each other then back at the bickering brothers.

"If you want to know then you should pick up your damn phone." Sasuke said irritated also.

"Why do you talk to him anyway? He's a vile man." Itachi said in a bitter tone.

"So I am assuming it's safe to say when he comes down here this Saturday you don't want to go and have lunch with him." Sasuke said.

"No I don't want to go and you're not going to see him either." Itachi said standing up to go to his room.

"You can't tell me I can't go and see him. I said I was going to go see him and I am." Sasuke said still sitting next to Naruto. Itachi stopped walking and went up to Sasuke.

"You are not going!" Itachi said in a demanding voice.

"Yes I am and you can't stop me." Sasuke said not caring what his older brother said.

Itachi pulled Sasuke up by his shirt and was about to say something when Sasuke pushed him away from his grab and started walking away.

"Don't walk away from me Sasuke," Itachi yelled and chased after his brother. The other two siblings sat there in disbelief and didn't fully understand what is going on. That is until they heard the other boys fighting. Naruto and Ino ran to the hall and seen Itachi on top of Sasuke while they were fist fighting. Naruto sprang into action right away not wanting this to get out of hand.

"Stop it you two," Naruto yelled pulling Itachi off Sasuke but also giving Sasuke a chance to get on top of Itachi. "Damn it Sasuke stop it," Naruto yelled from below Itachi now.

"What the hell is going on here?" Minato said in a demanding voice. The three boys stopped moving at once. "Naruto, come here now!" Minato demanded.

"Yes," Naruto said and got out from under Itachi. He walked to his dad and got a glare from him.

"What started this?" Minato said and gestured to the brawl.

Naruto sighed then spoke "I don't know what started it I just wanted to stop it."

"Son, you weren't doing a very good job at that." Minato said less aggressively.

"Shut up at least I was trying." Naruto said with a friendly slap to his dad's shoulders.

"Come on you two," Minato said as he walked toward his study leaving Ino and Naruto to ponder what their dad was going to do to them. "Close the door and then sit down." Both boys walked in the study when Itachi got in he closed the door. "Now tell me what is going on that the two of you are fighting?" Minato said in a stern voice. The two boys knew he wasn't going to let it go so they were going to have to tell him or they would end up in that room all night.

"My dad is coming to this village on Saturday and he wanted us to go out with him. But Itachi hasn't talked to our dad since the divorce." Sasuke said but was cut off before he could continue.

"So what if he is coming to this village he is vile and I don't want to see him. I don't know why you would after everything he has done to us." Itachi said aggressively.

"You could at least listen to him. And they say you're the reasonable one hah don't make me laugh." Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

"What did you say?" Itachi said about to get out his seat.

"Calm down both of you." Minato said aggressively he has twins and they both have tempers got it from their mother so he learned how to deal with them. "Go on Sasuke I want to hear the rest."

"I want to see my dad and he told me I couldn't go see him." Sasuke paused to glare at his brother. "So we fought and then Naruto tried to stop it." Sasuke finished.

"Okay I am going to start by saying this. Don't fight each other in the house and break things or yourselves. I don't know what happened between your father and you guys but I think it should be fine for him to visit him Itachi." Minato was saying but was cut off.

"But- "Itachi started but was cut off.

"Listen. You can't control what he does. You can only support him like a big brother should. I always taught my kids along with my previous wife that no matter if you don't agree with your sibling you should still at least support them. Me personally I don't have siblings but my previous wife did and she was taught that and that is the motto for Ino and Naruto. Itachi, you might not like it but your brother is growing up and he can make his own decisions. As for your father I am not trying to take his place by no means nor am I trying to punish you guys this is just a talk I decided to have with both of you. If you're going to argue about going to see him and you seem to not be able to agree I must invite him here for dinner." Minato finished.

"WHAT?" both brothers screamed.

"You mustn't," Itachi said.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes very serious." Minato said and watched Sasuke's eyes brighten up.

"I am going to go and call him to tell him." Sasuke said and ran off.

Itachi just sat in the chair surprised that this was happening.

"Itachi," Minato called gently.

Itachi got up from his chair rather roughly knocking the chair over. "Why would you invite him over?" Itachi said glaring at Minato as he said each word.

"Sit down Itachi," Minato said in fatherly but firm tone that stood no argument. Itachi did as he was told but his glare didn't falter. "I understand you are angry and it's because of my decision. But listen to my reasons for doing this." Minato paused to hear a reply or a gesture to continue. Itachi raised his eyebrow indicating to continue. "Your mom told me how close you were to your father." Minato said with sincere eyes.

"I am not close to that man anymore," Itachi said firmly.

"I understand but your brother is still trying to talk to him. I don't know what exactly happened and I am not going to pry if no one wants to tell me, but I think as a father you should talk to him and here him out." Itachi was about to talk but Minato held up his hand to stop him. "When Kushina died Naruto stopped speaking to me and would only talk to Kuruma my previous wives older brother and it was hard to get my boy to talk to me again. No one could talk to him not even Ino. I felt bad for my child but there was nothing I could do to help him. When I finally got him to talk to me again there was relief that my boy didn't hate me. I know your dad did something and you feel like you can't forgive him but give him the chance to explain. You don't have to forgive nor do you have to forget what he has done. But you should at least talk to him. When we have him over for dinner take that time to talk to him, if he says something that upsets you let me know. I am here for you whenever you need to talk to someone. Oh and your father might want to meet the guy your mom is with now and see if I am a bad guy or not." Minato finished.

"Okay I will but you have to tell my mother what you did." Itachi said and ran out the room.

"Oh no," Minato sighed.

"I'm home," Mikoto called from the door. Minato sighed he knew he was in for a long talk with his love to get this happen just right.

* * *

 _ **So Fugaku will be making an appearance next chapter.. Its going to be a lovely family dinner of destruction or construction.**_

 _ **Leave reviews to tell me how you felt about the chapter and how you want next chapter to be like.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone who reads this story. I haven't decided yet on who was going to have a problem with their relationship so place your votes. Oh and I added another situation to the story.. Enjoy**_

* * *

The week had passed so fast for the new family. Sasuke got his dad to agree to coming for dinner that Saturday and he was extremely nervous because Saturday was tomorrow.

"Dad, so you're going to be here around one in the afternoon then?" Sasuke said to his dad through the phone.

"Yes I should be there no later than two." Fugaku said

"Okay," Sasuke said.

"Is your mom okay with it and Itachi?" Fugaku asked his youngest son.

"Mom is still mad about Minato saying it to me without talking to her first, but he convinced her that is was going to be okay. Itachi now as much as he doesn't want to Minato got to him too and he is fine with it now." Sasuke explained.

"Oh so that man has a positive influence then on your mom and brother?" Fugaku asked.

"You can say that." Sasuke said.

"Alright Sasuke I will talk to you tomorrow." Fugaku said.

"Okay," Sasuke said and hung up.

"Your nervous aren't you?" Naruto asked from Sasuke's doorway.

"Yeah I feel like it's going to go really bad." Sasuke said honestly.

"Well at least you won't be alone. And if it gets real out of hand my dad will handle it right away." Naruto said beaming with confidence.

"Naruto, my dad is a business man, he will make you feel like you're in a debate not a dinner." Sasuke said.

"It's a good thing that my dad is a business man too then, huh?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"You are impossible." Sasuke said exasperated.

"Of course, I have to be." Naruto said with a bright smile.

(By Minato and Itachi)

"I know you aren't looking forward to tomorrow, but I hope you get the answers you want tomorrow." Minato said to Itachi as they walked to Minato's study. Itachi has grown quite fond of Minato since their talk with each other.

"I doubt it, he's like a dirty politician." Itachi said. Minato raised an eyebrow at him basically asking what he meant by that. "He only tells you what you want to hear."

"But you still got to listen to what he has to say so you can decide to follow that dirty politician." Minato said with a smile. Itachi chuckled at Minato and his weird analogies.

"Was mom real mad at you when you told her?" Itachi asked. Itachi didn't stick around to hear his mom's roar.

"She was definitely as upset as you were. But I explained to her that it was to get everything out in the open and settled." Minato paused as he turned on his computer. "It is best that we get things straight. For you boys and her, you all need to stop living in pain and no matter what you do he is your father and Sasuke's. I rather it be settled in our home then outside somewhere." Minato explained.

"Your too nice Minato." Itachi chuckled and pulled a book to read.

This is their usual routine when Minato and Itachi are at the house together. Itachi follows Minato to his study, Minato does his work on his computer and Itachi reads a book in the office. Itachi sometimes even helps cooking with Minato. He has really grown fond of Minato more than he cares to admit to anyone even himself.

(Ino and Mikoto and Sakura)

"What is dad planning on cooking tomorrow?" Ino asked Mikoto.

"He just told me that the food would be good. Then sent us to the store with a list of different foods." Mikoto said.

"This is a lot of stuff, is it really all for tomorrow? It is only one man." Sakura complained.

"Sakura of course it's not all for tomorrow." Ino said as she face-palmed herself cause of her friend's stupid question.

"Oh," Sakura said and continued with her part of the list.

"Sakura, are you going to be at the dinner tomorrow?" Ino asked her friend hopeful.

"Of course," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Oh god, don't be too crazy over the weekend." Ino said.

"Isn't Shika coming over too?" Sakura asked.

"Not until after the dinner tomorrow," Ino answered.

"Girls focus on the items of your list." Mikoto called out to them from another aisle.

"Okay," both girls called out to her.

They were all focused on their own tasks for Saturday. All in a way nervous about the man that was supposed to be coming.

(Saturday Morning)

Naruto was already in the shower and didn't feel like getting out so Sasuke could get ready too.

"Naruto, I swear to god if you don't get out of the shower before the hot water is gone I will grab my belt and whoop your ass with it." Sasuke screamed by the shower curtain.

"Oh come on Sasuke why are you so violent?" Naruto said in a cheerful mocking voice.

"Fuck this," Sasuke said as he slid out to grab a belt really quick. When he got back with the belt he pulled the shower curtain back and started beating Naruto's ass with it.

"Ow ow ow Sasuke stop what the fuck!" Naruto screamed then caught the belt with one of his hands and threw it to the side and pulled Sasuke fully clothed in the shower.

"Damn it dobe," Sasuke said completely soaked under the shower head.

"That's what you get for hitting me." Naruto said.

"Get out of the shower now then." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Wash my back for me then I will get out." Naruto said in a low voice.

"No get out," Sasuke said fighting his blush.

"Come on Sasuke, that's the least you can do after beating me with a belt." Naruto said moving closer to Sasuke.

"Tsk'," Sasuke grumbled thinking for a while. "Turn around then you idiot." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto smile and turn around. He completely forgot that he had his clothes on in exchange to wash Naruto's back. He was beginning to think this attraction he has for Naruto was worse than he thought but he wasn't planning on voicing it to anyone. They haven't kissed since the last time they kissed. As much as Sasuke was hoping they would kiss again Naruto seemed to have other ideas. Naruto and Sasuke don't have those hickey marks anymore on their necks. Which was good in Sasuke's eyes because if his mom or dad his dad in particular seen it he who question who it was from. Sasuke's train of thought was interrupted by Naruto turning around and putting his broad back in the water to wash the bubbles and soap off himself.

"Thanks Sasuke, it was good shower time with you and all, but I should go and get ready." Naruto said in a low whisper close to Sasuke's ear.

"Then get out idiot," Sasuke said also in a low whisper. Naruto chuckled and got out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh and Sasuke you should take your clothes off before fully showering." Naruto said with a teasing voice. He walked to his closet door and walked upstairs.

Sasuke slid down the shower trying to control his breathing because it was going rapid. Hell what just happened made him more nervous than seeing his dad at this dinner tonight. When his rapid heartbeat finally slowed down he got up and threw his clothes in his closet in the hamper. Unlike Naruto he took a quick shower and got out. Sasuke was finally ready to go he went downstairs by his brother and noticed his brother looked crazy. His hair was tussled like he just had sex, his clothes looked like they were just randomly thrown on for the love of god his shirt was on backwards. Sasuke was curious now what was going on with his big brother.

"Umm… Itachi what is wrong with you?" Sasuke said entering his big brother's room cautiously. Itachi jumped when he heard a voice and visibly calmed when he noticed it was Sasuke and not someone else. Now Sasuke was really curious. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked again.

"Close the door," Itachi mumbled and Sasuke complied.

"What happened? Your acting weird." Sasuke said sure something was wrong with his brother.

"Last night when everyone was asleep me and Ino had sex." Itachi said so fast that he didn't know if what he heard was correct.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"I had sex with Ino last night." Itachi repeated.

'So I didn't hear wrong,' Sasuke thought. "Oh god brother what were you thinking?" Sasuke said as he went to sit by his older brother.

"Don't tell anyone about this brother. Especially not Naruto," Itachi paused for confirmation that he wouldn't say anything.

"Of course I won't say anything. There might be a murder in the house if I did say something." Sasuke said thinking about protecting everyone in a sense. His brother mainly, but him knowing this information could damage his bond with Naruto.

"Last night Sakura and Ino were talking to me about dad and how I was saying the only reason I was doing this in the first place was because of what Minato said but that I didn't want to do it. Ino thought it would be a good idea if we all loosened up so she brought out a bottle and we all started drinking. Soon enough Sakura fell asleep. That's when me and her were getting closer to each other and then we kissed and one thing led to another. I didn't mean for that to happen. Oh god Minato is going to be pissed. I don't want to mess up mom's relationship. I like this family especially Minato I feel like I broke his trust. What should I do little brother?" Itachi explained and started to walk around his room.

"Itachi, you have to calm down okay," Sasuke stood to approach his brother. Sasuke pulled Itachi down to sit back on his bed. His brother wasn't resisting thank god. "This is a conversation I feel like you should have with her. Do you feel something for her more than a friend or sister?" Sasuke pried.

"I don't know I like her company that I know for sure. She is cool, you got close to Naruto and me and her lingered toward each other." Itachi said honestly.

(Ino and Sakura)

"You didn't?" Sakura said shocked.

Ino bit her lip nervously "I did and I think he regrets it." Ino said nervously.

"Oh my gosh girl you got to be kidding me," Sakura said still in a state of shock by what her friend just told her first thing in the morning.

"I am serious Sakura, now tell me how to fix it." Ino said scared.

"Your serious? Do you regret it yourself?" Sakura questioned her friend more seriously now.

"Yeah I am serious and no I don't regret it. He took my virginity." Ino said sure of herself. That's when they heard the door open to a very furious Naruto.

"Who took your virginity Ino?" Naruto said through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing red with anger.

Ino and Sakura were both scared knowing how angry and how dangerous Naruto could get. They were both glad that they said no names while they talked about it.

"Who Ino?" Naruto said coming in the room now and closing the door.

"No one Naruto we were just practicing something for a play that were making of a mixed romance." Sakura lied.

They both kind of heard him growl out of frustration "who?" he repeated not believing the lie.

"Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi come here." Minato called from downstairs in the living room.

"We will finish this conversation later." Naruto said and walked out the door. They both looked at each other scared as hell and glad that their dad called them.

All five teens came to the living room to see Minato and Mikoto sitting on the couch and a red head man sitting across them on a chair laughing while talking to Mikoto. The man had long red hair and bright green eyes. He was about 5'8" and his body was built like a football player. When Naruto and Ino walked into the threshold of the living room they nearly fainted. Well Naruto almost started crying.

"Uncle Kuruma!" they both screamed and ran to their uncle.

"Hey my loves, how are you both doing? I am so happy to see you two." Kuruma said hugging them.

"Who's that?" Itachi asked Sakura. Before Sakura could answer Sasuke did.

"That's their uncle. Their moms older brother." Sasuke said staring at the scene. He never seen Naruto smile bigger then right now.

"When did you get here, you asshole?" Naruto said ignoring the glare his uncle and father sent him.

"I got here this morning you little shit." Kuruma said hugging Naruto one more time by himself. "So, Mikoto those must be your boys that you were telling me about? Hi Sakura, how have you been?" Kuruma said dropping Naruto from his hug staring at the other teens in the doorway.

"Yeah this bastard is Sasuke." Naruto said dragging Sasuke to his uncle.

"Naruto," Minato said firmly.

Kuruma just chuckled by his nephew's playful banter with the raven. "Hi Sasuke, I am their uncle Kuruma." Kuruma said as he held out his hand for Sasuke to shake. Sasuke shook his hand and was sure Kuruma was a lot like Naruto.

"Hi, I would introduce myself but that idiot already did it for me. But the idiot talked about you to me." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Mikoto said firmly now.

"Haha… oh did he know? You will have to tell me what he has said. It must be all bad," Kuruma said.

"For you never, only good things about you uncle Kuruma." Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"You must be Itachi the older brother." Kuruma said walking up to Itachi holding out his hand.

"Yeah I am Itachi." Itachi said and shook his hand back firmly.

"I know where my bedroom is. I will go there to rest." Kuruma said walking to the back hallway near the kitchen.

"Okay Kuruma rest up," Minato said casually.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to the side away from everyone else so he could talk to him. "Your uncle is going to the secret hallway?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, that is where his room. He is the only one that has a key to his room and it's always locked." Naruto answered.

"Oh," Sasuke said. He didn't know what else he could say. Sasuke actually wanted to get to know Naruto's uncle especially if he can see Naruto smile like that again.

"Sasuke, I overheard my sister and Sakura talking about how she lost her virginity. Help me find out who did it with my sister, so I can beat them to a pulp." Naruto said completely serious and angry.

Sasuke gulped, he didn't want to lie to Naruto but he had to keep it a secret. "Why? Just let her do what she wants." Sasuke said knowing the words should have never come out his mouth. Naruto didn't hesitate to punch him either. At that moment he knew he fucked up and it was his brother's fault. Naruto walked off completely livid and no one noticed he punched Sasuke accept Itachi of course.

Itachi walked up to his little brother cautiously knowing his brother was going to be mad. "You okay?" Itachi whispered.

"No you fucking idiot. I lied for you to him and got punched in the gut. His punches hurt." Sasuke said irritated.

Itachi rubbed the back of his head "sorry," he mumbled.

"Just fix this brother," Sasuke said and walked away.

(Minato and Mikoto)

"They seem extremely happy to see him." Mikoto said happily.

"Yeah my kids love their uncle, especially Naruto." Minato said.

"Are you going to tell him about the dinner with my ex-husband?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes of course," Minato paused, "as a matter of fact I will do it now." Minato said as he got up from his seat next to her.

"Okay love," Mikoto said and kissed him on his cheek and walked off.

Minato walked to the secret stairs and went up them, he knocked on the door, and he heard a muffled 'come in' so he did.

"Minato," Kuruma paused as he sat up from his bed. "Didn't expect it to be you, thought it would be Naruto."

Minato smiled at his brother, "no, it's just me." Minato said as he sat at the end of the bed.

"Hey man sorry I haven't been calling lately and showed up without any notice. You're not up here to kick me out right?" Kuruma said confident that he was about to be kicked out.

"What? Why would I kick you out? Your my brother, I would never kick you out." Minato said exasperated by his brother's thought process.

"Oh thank god, then why you up here then brother?" Kuruma said slightly pushing Minato playfully.

"Tonight, my woman's ex-husband is coming over for dinner." Minato said.

"And?" Kuruma questioned confused.

"I just wanted to give you a warning about it." Minato said.

"Okay, am I allowed to eat dinner too?" Kuruma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course you are," Minato said.

"Alright," Kuruma said and laid back down.

"I will let you get some rest while you can." Minato said as he stood up to go to the door.

"Hmm… Minato," Kuruma calls to him.

"Yeah?" Minato says already at the door.

"Thanks for always being there for me when you don't have too." Kuruma said.

"Anything for family," Minato said with a smile and closed the door.

(Sasuke and Naruto)

"Come on Naruto stop being mad at me about what I said." Sasuke said following Naruto around in his room.

"Shut up Sasuke and get out my room," Naruto said in a foul mood.

"How would you feel if she acted like that toward you?" Sasuke said. That stopped Naruto from all his pacing. "Say me and you had sex, wouldn't you want her to accept us? If your answer is yes, then you should chill out." Sasuke said. Then he realized what he said and got extremely embarrassed and blushed.

"Did you really just use us as an example to me?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Shut up it was just an example to get you to understand." Sasuke said as he blushed and tried to walk down the stairs away from Naruto.

"Don't try to walk away from me now, now that your all nervous and shit." Naruto said following him down all the stairs.

"Naruto, shut up it's not- "Sasuke was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "That must be my dad." Sasuke said as he ran down the stairs. When the boys got downstairs they were shocked by a stand-off at the door with Itachi and Fugaku.

"Well son are you going to invite me in?" Fugaku said.

That's the exact moment Minato chose to come. "Welcome, you must be Fugaku." Minato said as he walked toward the door. Itachi moved away from the door and Minato gestured for Fugaku to come in.

"And you must be Minato. Sasuke has talked about you." Fugaku said following Minato.

Fugaku and Minato walked toward the living room with Itachi following closely behind Minato. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with expressions that said this wasn't going to go well.

"This is already tense and it hasn't even begun yet." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. They walked down the rest of the stairs and walked into the living room where a stare off was going on between their dads. It was like they were sizing each other up.

"Hey dad," Sasuke said breaking the tension in the air.

"Sasuke my boy," Fugaku said standing up to walk to him. He gave him a hug and patted him on the back. Itachi cringed at the gesture.

"This is Naruto, Minato's son." Sasuke said introducing Naruto and pulling him forward. Everyone in the room was shocked by him introducing Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Fugaku. My son has told me a lot about you. You two seem like really good friends." He said as he shook Naruto's hand. Naruto gave him a warm smile and shook his hand back.

"Hi," is the only word Naruto said.

"My other child is with Mikoto and her friend right now. They should be here soon." Minato said resting back in his chair.

"Hey Minato, I am going to get me some new clothes so I should- "Kuruma walked into the living room and noticed a taller man that looked like the other boy's father. "Okay, it's tense as hell in here." Kuruma said out loud what everyone was thinking. Then he walked up to Fugaku and held out his hand, "hi, I am Kuruma, Naruto's uncle." Kuruma said holding his hand out.

"Fugaku Uchiha," he said and shook Kuruma's hand.

Kuruma turned around to look at Minato again "so, Minato I will be gone for at least an hour." Kuruma finished holding out his hand.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "why are you holding out your hand for?" Minato questioned.

"Give me your car keys so I don't have to walk asshole." Kuruma said. Naruto chuckled which earned a glare from his father so he stopped but kept his smile.

"The keys are by the door. You should already know that, and don't leave my gas tank on E again and make sure you don't get into an accident." Minato said worried.

"Come on I am not that bad at driving." Kuruma said walking to the door.

"Yes you are, we left you in charge driving the kids that one time and your reckless driving left them with bruises and scratches everywhere." Minato said.

"Yeah yeah," Kuruma said and walked to the garage.

Sasuke looked at Naruto "that really happened?" he asked.

"Yup, Ino cried the whole way home and I laughed." Naruto said smiling.

"I was right," Sasuke said.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"You and your uncle are a lot alike aren't you?" Sasuke said.

"I guess you can say that. I would say I am definitely not reserved." Naruto said grinning.

"That is most definitely true." Sasuke said.

Naruto heard the door open and walked to the woman of the house. Minato stood as he heard them coming toward the living room. Mikoto came into view first.

"Fugaku," Mikoto said grimly.

"It's nice to see you too Mikoto." Fugaku said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Naruto once again walked back by Sasuke "the tension just got ten times worse." Naruto said uncomfortably.

"It sure has, they haven't been in the same room with each other since court." Sasuke said.

"Okay everyone let's talk about how school is going for the kids." Minato said clapping his hands and trying to get rid of the tension. "Fugaku, this is my daughter Ino and her friend Sakura." Minato said by his daughter now trying to lighten the mood. Naruto decided to help his father with that since he saw that he was struggling.

"Why doesn't everyone take a seat and talk?" Naruto said suggestively. "Or Sasuke why don't you show him your room?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke speaking in code.

"Yeah come on father I will show you my room." Sasuke said.

"Okay Sasuke," Fugaku said and followed him out the living room. They left the living room and everyone let out the breath they were holding.

"Wow that was intense," Naruto said and sat on a chair.

"Who you telling," Sakura said walking by him.

"That's why I didn't want him to come Minato, it's going to end up as a disaster." Mikoto said fueled with anger.

"Mom, Minato is right, we need to get over this and get past it." Itachi said clearly trying to cover up him being irritated.

"I just wish we didn't have to deal with him at all." Mikoto said pouting.

"Who is cooking tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Me, Ino, and Sakura are cooking tonight. Do you want to help?" Minato asked.

"No thanks," Naruto said.

"Lazy," Sakura said and slapped Naruto on the arm.

"So," Naruto grunted. "Dad, can I go by Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Sure go ahead and get him," Minato answered knowing what his son really wanted. Minato walked to the kitchen with the ladies of the house, leaving Itachi and Naruto alone.

"Naruto, can I go with you?" Itachi asked.

"Sure," Naruto said walking toward the door with Itachi following close behind him. "I know I shouldn't have said yes to you because you should talk to your father. But it isn't my business if you want to ignore him." Naruto said and got in his car.

Itachi grunted to him and was grateful that Naruto wasn't going to press him about the situation or make him stay for that matter. They were quiet for a while on the drive to Shikamaru's house.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hn," Itachi grunted basically telling him to continue.

"What did your father do, to your mother that is?" Naruto asked.

Itachi turned to Naruto shocked by the question.

"If you don't want to answer the question it's fine. I am just curious as to why you stopped talking to your father." Naruto said curiously but also tried not to pry.

"My father cheated on my mom and had kids with the other woman. He cheated for ten years the cheating started when my brother was six. I have three other siblings that Sasuke doesn't know about. We have two sisters and one brother. I can never forgive him for betraying my mother, then leaving us in that shitty ass apartment." Itachi explained.

"Damn I would've whooped my dad's ass if he did that to my mom. Hang on, why has no one told Sasuke? He deserves to know." Naruto said shocked.

"I know he deserves to know, but he always wanted my father's attention. Oh and my mom always said not to tell him." Itachi said.

"Not to sound rude toward you or your mom, but you should tell him because he deserves to know. He should be the one to decide if he wants to forgive your father." Naruto said sounding completely serious. Naruto's seriousness on how he felt about Sasuke not knowing shocked him.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something." Itachi said in a quiet voice.

"What is it?" Naruto asked in a serious tone because he could tell it was about to get even more serious.

"I had sex with Ino last night." Itachi said fast.

"…." Naruto was completely quiet that it kind of freaked him out.

"Naruto," Itachi called to him as he turned to look at him. Naruto didn't even say anything he got punched right in his face. "I guess I should have seen that coming." Itachi said in an understanding tone wiping the blood from his nose. The rest of the car ride was quiet until they pulled up to a house.

Naruto pulled out his phone, "Shika, were outside." Naruto said threw the phone.

"Were?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Me and Itachi, can you bring out some tissues as you come out here?" Naruto said and hung up the phone. "Get in the back," Naruto said in an irritated voice. Itachi didn't hesitate to get out the car and got in the back seat. Shikamaru came outside and knew immediately that something happened between the two because he could feel the tension, and Itachi had a bloody nose.

"Here," Shikamaru said handing Itachi the tissue. "What happened?" Shikamaru asked and looked at Naruto.

"Nothing that can't be handled by myself." Naruto said with a tint of fury in it but a threat clearly in it.

"Naruto, I didn't mean for it to happen." Itachi said trying to reason with him.

"You got to be kidding me, you're going to continue to talk to me about it?" Naruto said laced with death in is voice.

"Naruto, calm down and drive. I heard your uncle is here." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah he is and I am so glad that he is." Naruto said with a big smile on his face. His anger disappeared the minute his uncle was mentioned.

"That's nice, I haven't seen him since we were fourteen." Shikamaru said with a smile. The rest of the ride was in complete silence. When they got home, Itachi's nose wasn't bleeding anymore. Naruto wasn't mad anymore but he could tell this was just the calm before the storm. The three boys went into the house to witness the most awkward silence since the car ride.

"Oh shit, Kuruma!" Shikamaru screamed and ran up to him.

"Shika, boy how have you been?" Kuruma said giving Shikamaru a big hug.

"I have been good," Shikamaru said with an actual smile on his face.

"You been taking good care of my nephew, I hope?" Kuruma said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I have." Shikamaru said.

Itachi walked up to Sasuke, "I told him," Itachi said.

"You told who, what?" Sasuke asked.

"I told Naruto about me and Ino." Itachi whispered.

"What? Holy shit, what did he say?" Sasuke said.

"He punched me straight in the nose while driving. Then he told me to stop talking about it when I tried to apologize." Itachi said.

"Your crazy brother," Sasuke said putting his hands on his head.

"I don't regret it though, but I do feel like he is going to kill me though." Itachi said in a serious tone.

"I bet, but hopefully not." Sasuke said hopeful. They looked at Naruto at the same time and he glared at the both of them. "Okay maybe not," Sasuke said.

As Minato and the girls were in the kitchen cooking. Itachi and Sasuke were sitting in the living room trying to avoid being with Naruto alone. Shikamaru and Naruto were in an extremely loud conversation with each other and Kuruma. Fugaku was sitting in the living room with his boys, but he didn't know what to say to them.

"How are you boys doing in school?" Fugaku asked.

"It is different but good." Sasuke answered.

"Fine," Itachi said.

"Kuruma No Way!" Naruto screamed.

"Is this house usually this full and loud?" Fugaku asked glancing at Naruto and Kuruma.

"Sakura is always here, Shikamaru and Naruto are best friends so he is here from time to time. Their uncle just came today," Sasuke paused. "As for it being loud, Naruto is always loud like that." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Dinner is ready now," Minato said carrying a tray of ham and set it at the dining room table. The girls were carrying the rest of the food.

They had corn, rice, greens, rolls, ham, and potatoes.

Minato sat the end of the table in his seat, Mikoto sat by his right, Kuruma on his left. Shikamaru sat by Kuruma, Naruto sat by him, and Sasuke sat by Naruto. Fugaku chose the seat at the end across from Minato. Itachi sat by his mom, Sakura sat by Itachi, and Ino sat between Fugaku and Sakura.

"Talk about awkward," Kuruma whispered to Shikamaru. Shikamaru chuckled at that and was shocked that he didn't say it out loud.

"Mikoto, I want to take Sasuke to live with me." Fugaku said seriously.

"You will not be taking my son, not my baby boy." Mikoto said about to stand up. Minato put his hand up to gesture her to sit down.

Itachi was twitching to hit him.

"Dad, I want to stay here I like it here with…" Sasuke said the words trailed off when his dad looked at him.

"Sasuke, you can get a better education at the school by me." Fugaku said.

"Excuse me, why do you think he's not getting an education here?" Minato asked sipping at his drink. Kuruma noticed the seriousness in Minato's tone knowing it was about to go down.

"I don't know nothing about this village and it's schooling. I rather him go to a school I know about. It's unfit to live here anyway." Fugaku said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kuruma said about to stand but getting the same gesture Minato gave Mikoto.

"No ill intent, by no means it's just I don't know anything about you or your family." Fugaku said.

Naruto was fidgeting like crazy to sat something and Sasuke knew either his brother or Naruto was going to snap. He put his hand on Naruto's knee to calm him.

"Sorry to say but I don't know any other way of taking what you said but to get offended. My kids are raised good, I control my own company, and I plan on marrying Mikoto. I don't like seeing her or her kids hurt or separated for that matter. Just to let you know by what you said you irritated my brother and my children by saying our house is unfit. I have been raising my kids alone for a while and they are perfectly fine so I don't appreciate our home being called unfit." Minato said slightly irritated.

"I meant no disrespect to you all- "Fugaku was cut off by an unsuspecting voice.

"Then, what did you mean by it? Because even I got offended by what you said." Itachi said.

Naruto looked up to Itachi shocked by what Itachi said to his father.

"How are you going to bring Sasuke to live with you, when he doesn't even know your secret." Itachi said making everyone at the table look up to Itachi shocked. Naruto was the only one that didn't look at Itachi, instead he looked at Sasuke.

"What secret?" Sasuke asked looking from his blood family members at the table, then he seen Naruto with sadness in his eyes. "You know too, don't you?" Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto looked down. "Someone tell me." Sasuke said getting irritated.

"Well, are you going to tell him?" Itachi asked his father.

"What's going on?" Minato asked feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Why they aren't together anymore." Itachi said, feeling like pulling out the rug from under him. He wants his brother to hate him also.

"Itachi, stop it," Naruto said in a calm voice. "This is not the way anybody should find out that type of information. You wouldn't want someone to do it to you." Naruto said looking away from Sasuke, looking to Itachi. Itachi knew exactly what he was getting act and stopped talking immediately. "No disrespect to you Fugaku sir, but I don't want Sasuke to move. I enjoy his company and he doesn't want to leave anyway. Shouldn't you ask him if he wants to go with you to begin with? It's not fair to just take him away from us." Naruto said looking at Fugaku and talking in a serious tone.

Fugaku and everyone at the table aside from a few was shocked that Naruto said something to him. Kuruma was proud of his nephew. Minato just smiled at his son, he was proud that his son handled the situation like an adult.

"How can you be so close when you just met about two weeks ago?" Fugaku asked.

"Sir, a lot of things can happen in two weeks that can make you close to someone. This is one of those cases," Naruto said in a reassuring way, Sasuke looked shocked by what Naruto said.

"That's nice that my son met someone like you," Fugaku complimented. Sasuke smiled at what Fugaku said. "But I still want my boys to come live with me." Fugaku stated.

"Not happening," Mikoto said extremely angry about to blow up.

"I am not going to live with you and anyone else attached to you." Itachi said.

"I want to stay here father," Sasuke said shocking Fugaku.

"Why? Don't you want to live where you use to?" Fugaku said completely shocked by his son's words to him.

"I wanted to go back at first but it's like Naruto said I am glad that I met him. I enjoy it here and it's because he is around. And no offense father but I want to live with mother." Sasuke said.

"Okay, well the offer will always stand for the both of you." Fugaku said.

The dinner went well for the rest of the time. It was made clear that he wanted his boys to come back and live with him. It was time for Fugaku to leave now and Sasuke walked him to the door with Naruto following behind him.

"Sasuke, I will be at Konoha hotel until Saturday so visit me anytime. You can come to Naruto." Fugaku pulled out his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Fugaku said.

Naruto shook his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you too." Naruto said and started heading upstairs to his room.

"He puts an impression on people huh?" Fugaku asked as he gestured to Naruto walking up the stairs.

"He does, I think it's for everyone with him. He has a temper though and knows how to fight." Sasuke said.

"That's a shocker, especially because he seems like he has a level head on his shoulders." Fugaku said.

"Well, he is sometimes, like there are moments like today where he shocks everyone in the room. The first day we met he shut everything down and told me and his sister off. He watches people like a hawk with their prey." Sasuke said to his father explaining how he thought of Naruto.

"He seems quite fond of you." Fugaku said and that made Sasuke smile.

"I guess," Sasuke said as he bit his bottom lip.

"Okay Sasuke, I will see you later." Fugaku said as he started walking out the door.

"Okay father," Sasuke said and closed the door. When Sasuke walked back toward the living room everyone still seemed tense. "He's gone now," Sasuke said and everyone visibly relaxed.

"Thank god!" Mikoto said, it was clear that everyone else aside from Minato and Kuruma felt this way before.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Minato said.

"Yeah my dad's right, it could have been worse." Ino said agreeing with her father.

"It definitely could have been." Itachi said.

"Minato my dear you were crazy for inviting him over." Mikoto said sitting next to him.

"Alrighty then I am going to sleep," Sasuke said and walked out of the living room. He went up the stairs all the way to his room. When he got up the stairs to his area he seen Shikamaru and Naruto. "What's up you guys?" Sasuke said to them as he went to sit by them.

"Sasuke, tell me something," Naruto said sounding serious.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you know about Itachi and Ino?" Naruto asked completely serious and murderous.

Sasuke was nervous as hell but he nodded yes to knowing. Naruto took a deep breath and walked away to his room door slamming it.

"So, he is pissed off at me too huh?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded a yes with a mumble of troublesome. "You should go upstairs and talk to him and I can sleep in your room?" Shikamaru said surprising Sasuke. "Sasuke, he likes you and he is hurt that you knew something and didn't tell him that you knew. But I guess a part of him understands that you wouldn't just tell on your brother." Shikamaru said understanding the turmoil that Sasuke was going through.

Sasuke stood up and started walking to Naruto's room and found the door unlocked. He turned around and looked at Shikamaru, "thanks Shikamaru and yes you can sleep in my room." Sasuke said and closed the door. Sasuke walked up the stairs and noticed Naruto wasn't anywhere around, so he went to Naruto's secret hiding place. When he found him he sat next to him, "Naruto," Sasuke called out to him.

"It's okay Sasuke I understand why you didn't tell me. I have a secret that I wish I could tell you but I can't tell you because it's not my business." Naruto said bowing his head down in sorrow.

"You would tell me if you could?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I would," Naruto said immediately.

"That's good enough for me then," Sasuke said with a smile at Naruto.

"You should go talk to Itachi or your mother or even your father about it because it's not fair that you don't know about it." Naruto said.

"I will find out." Sasuke said standing up to go inside. "Night Naruto and thanks," Sasuke said with a smile and walked inside to his room.

"Hey Shika," Naruto said knowing his friend was by him now.

"Hey man, is everything straightened out now?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's fine now," Naruto said and got up helping Shikamaru up too. "Let's go to sleep now Shika," Naruto said and they went inside the house to go to sleep.

The night was crazy but they had a night they definitely would never forget.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am sorry that it has took me so long to post this story I know how much everyone likes this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **The poll for which parent you want to be against their relationship is still up so let me know who you want to not agree to their relationship. Fugaku, Minato, or Mikoto or no-one can be against it?**_

 ** _It will be up for one more week if you don't want to go to the poll then write in the reviews on who you want to be against their relationship... :)_**

* * *

Naruto was irritated. Why was he irritated he knew a secret he wished he didn't know? It has been three days since he found out the secret. But if someone didn't tell Sasuke the secret soon he was going to burst. Naruto ran up to Itachi who was in his room currently by himself, just walked into his room not caring to knock because the thought of waiting was killing him.

"Itachi, I am irritated." Naruto said out of frustration.

"Okay, what is wrong?" Itachi said mildly confused why Naruto walked into his room out of all people.

"I can't get that secret out my mind you really need to tell Sasuke. Shit I feel guilty even knowing about it. I walk past him and I am starting to feel like I can't look him in the eye. I don't keep secrets unless I need to and this is by far driving me up the wall." Naruto said looking distressed in every way.

"Calm down Naruto sit down." Itachi said trying to soothe the blonde that paced in his room.

"No I can barely hang out with Sasuke knowing this secret it makes me feel like an accessory to a crime you all committed and I don't like that." Naruto said deciding to sit down.

Itachi just watched and thought about how he would tell his brother.

"Just tell him the truth you know it's not fair that he doesn't know. I will help you if you need it." Naruto said answering the thoughts bothering Itachi.

"No thank you I will tell him." Itachi said.

"Okay, oh yeah talk out whatever is going on between you and Ino because I am getting irritated by you two walking on egg shells around each other. My dad is sure to find out if you guys don't work it out and I am sure you don't want to ruin your relationship with my dad." Naruto said when he got to the door.

"Naruto, thank you and can you send Sasuke to my room. First tell him to get ready me and him are going somewhere to eat by ourselves." Itachi said.

"Okay," Naruto said and walked out the room heading straight to Sasuke.

It just so happens that Sasuke was also looking for Naruto and he was highly irritated by Naruto's recent behavior toward him.

"Naruto tell me why the hell you been avoiding me since Saturday. You're getting on my nerves." Sasuke said irritated.

Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke raised his eyebrows by how Naruto reacted to him.

"Go by your brother and come by me when you guys get back and you will know why I did." Naruto said and walked upstairs and Sasuke walked toward his brothers room in confusion by Naruto.

Sasuke knocked on the to his brother's room and heard a come in, so he walked in.

"What's going on Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on were going out to eat with father." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked confused by this fact. "What do you mean were going out to eat with dad?" Sasuke asked.

"Go put on a jacket and ask Naruto if we can use his car to get there." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded confused but still complied by what was being said. Sasuke walked out his brother's room and headed to Naruto's room.

"Naruto, let me use your car." Sasuke said walking upstairs to Naruto.

"Okay go ahead," Naruto said.

"Naruto let me use one of your jackets for this dinner." Sasuke said wanting to be close to Naruto somehow.

"Sure come to me when you get back." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded and left his room.

'I wonder what is going on with Itachi and Naruto,' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke walked to his brother's room and was shocked to hear Itachi talking to their father.

"Fine be there because I am not patient." Itachi said in an aggressive tone.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled that he noticed Sasuke was wearing Naruto's jacket.

"You're wearing his coat?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Well I feel like I'll need his comfort if your planning on telling me what the secret is you guys are keeping from me." Sasuke said.

"Yeah father is going to meet us at the restaurant. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I will be out there." Itachi said.

"Okay," Sasuke said and walked out Itachi's room.

Sasuke sat on the couch and waited for a few minutes and Itachi walked out his room ready to go. They grabbed Naruto's car keys and drove to the restaurant. When they finally got there their father was already at the doors of the restaurant waiting for them.

"Sasuke, Itachi I am so happy to see you," Fugaku said as he walked up to them.

Itachi ignored him and walked into the restaurant. Sasuke and Fugaku followed right after him. Itachi didn't want to be there and he made it known. They sat at their table and a waiter went to ask what they wanted to drink.

"I will have water," Itachi said.

Sasuke looked at his brother and raised his eyebrow.

"Sprite," Sasuke said.

"Iced tea," Fugaku said not wanting to drink with his kids there. "So, I am glad you called today Itachi." Fugaku said smiling to Itachi.

"Well that's not why I am here. I am here because Sasuke deserves to know about your secrets." Itachi said folding his arms across his chest.

"Can we get our food first then we will talk about that?" Fugaku said.

"I would rather not," Itachi said.

"Let's eat dinner first Itachi," Sasuke said surprising both of them.

The jacket Sasuke brought with him that was Naruto's was on the back of his chair so he could grab it for support when needed.

"Okay little brother," Itachi said.

At that very moment the waiter came to ask what they wanted to eat. Itachi didn't even bother to look at the menu so he wasn't sure what he wanted to begin with.

"The tomato salad extra tomatoes and shrimp. That would be all for me," Sasuke said.

"I would like pasta, do you have any here?" Fugaku asked.

The waiter nodded, "we have ramen of a lot of different kinds. We also have spaghetti and meatballs." The waiter said.

"What kind of ramen?" Fugaku asked.

"We have pork, miso, shrimp, chicken, and a few other kinds I will have to ask another waiter the other kinds." The waiter said not really trying to name all the ramens.

"I will like to have miso ramen thank you," Fugaku said.

The waiter now looked at Itachi and waited for him to answer.

"Pepper steak and shrimp fried rice," Itachi said.

The waiter nodded and walked away. As they were waiting for their food their father decided it would be best to have a light conversation with them.

"So, how has school been for you two?" Fugaku asked.

"Fine," Itachi said not hiding is discomfort.

"It's good," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's good. How is your friend Naruto?" Fugaku asked shocking both boys.

"He is good," Sasuke answered but didn't understand why his dad asked about Naruto.

"How is living with that family?" Fugaku said in a slightly bitter tone.

"It's better than living with you," Itachi said just as bitter.

'This is going to be a long dinner. I wonder what Naruto is doing,' Sasuke said wanting to be by Naruto. As Sasuke was waiting for the food he decided he was bored of listening to them arguing with each other so he was going to text Naruto.

Text:

To: Naruto

Hey, what are you doing?

From: Sasuke

Sasuke waited a few minutes and his phone beeped.

Text:

To: Sasuke

Why are you texting me when you're at dinner with your brother and father? Are you that bored without me?

From: Naruto

The text message Sasuke got from Naruto irritated him. Why was he thinking of Naruto so much? Even as his family crumbles he is thinking only of Naruto and that just pisses him off. Just as Sasuke was about to text Naruto back he got another message and he decided to read it before he responded to Naruto.

Text:

To: Sasuke

I'm just playing what's wrong? Is it going okay?

From: Naruto

The second text message from Naruto shocked Sasuke and made a small smile appear on his face.

Text:

To: Naruto

No everything is fine. It's just boring and my father and brother are in a long debate that I don't care to listen too.

From: Sasuke

Sasuke didn't know but the message made Naruto smile and he was happy that Sasuke thought of him.

"I didn't want to come here and have small chat with you. I came here so Sasuke can find out the truth after so long." Itachi said.

"That can wait until after dinner Itachi." Fugaku said.

"Can we just eat our food in peace you two?" Sasuke said irritated.

Itachi and Fugaku both nodded at Sasuke and then their food came out. Sasuke ate his food quietly but you could tell Itachi was going to explode and that's just what he did.

"Sasuke, father has three other kids. He was cheating on mom since before you were six-years-old but I only found out when you were six. He was cheating on her for about ten years before they got a divorce. You always wondered why I didn't talk to him after a while they were married well this is the reason." Itachi said.

Sasuke was in a state of shock for a second that felt like decades to him. Sasuke didn't say anything he just got up from his seat, put Naruto's jacket on and walked toward the door leaving the two by themselves. Itachi tried to run toward his brother but his father's voice stopped him.

"Your wrong for that." Fugaku said looking down at his plate.

"I'm wrong?" Itachi said flabbergasted.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Fugaku said getting up after placing a hundred-dollar bill on the table and walked toward his older son, "just watch out for their uncle he's not as good as they say he is." Was Fugaku's parting words to his older boy.

Itachi didn't get it but he actually believed his father when he said that. Fugaku was out the restaurant doors before Itachi could question him on what he meant. Then Itachi remembered his brother just ran out the restaurant and he was his ride home. Itachi got to the car and noticed that Sasuke wasn't there so he called him and there was no answer. Itachi got into Naruto's car and started to drive around the neighborhood to see if he could find his brother.

When Sasuke left the restaurant he didn't know where else to go so he just kept walking where his legs took him.

'My dad has another family,' Sasuke thought. Sasuke didn't know how to feel and why no one would tell him until right now. He just kept walking and holding onto the jacket and thought for once he wanted to get away but his brain kept trailing back to Naruto.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and decided to call Naruto because he needed to talk to him.

(Phone Call)

"Hello Sasuke?" Naruto said over the phone.

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything he just felt like crying.

"Sasuke, did they tell you the secret?" Naruto said in a gentle tone.

"Yes," Sasuke whispered.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke whispered.

"Look for the street name," Naruto said getting his stuff on and grabbing his keys as he walked down the stairs. "Listen to me Sasuke, tell me the name of the street and what your close to." Naruto said.

"I am at that ramen shop that you like so much." Sasuke said.

"I will be there in less than ten minutes so just stay there." Naruto said walking to the garage.

"How? My brother has your car how are you going to get to me?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Don't worry about that I will be there. Sasuke Stay There!" Naruto said and hung up.

(End Call)

"Is he fucking kidding me?" Sasuke said to himself looking at his phone.

"Hey young man, your new around here? You must be Minato's lover's son." The chef said.

"Yes that's who I am," Sasuke said.

"Well come in and have some ramen." The chef said.

Sasuke followed the man into the stall thinking it would be a while before Naruto comes to get him anyway he should eat since he didn't get to finish his food.

"My name is Teuchi, I own this place. How do you like it here so far?" Teuchi asked.

"It's okay with Naruto around." Sasuke said.

Teuchi smiled, "yeah that is good boy despite all the problems he has with other kids. He's one of my best customers." Teuchi said.

Not even ten minutes and Naruto ran into Ichiraku's.

"Wow, you really did get here fast." Sasuke said eating his tomato ramen that Teuchi just created for him.

"I rode my bike here. Hey Teuchi," Naruto said and sat by Sasuke on the stool. "The usual Teuchi," Naruto said and the chef nodded his head and left the two by themselves. "What happened?" Naruto said gently.

"Can you believe that no one told me about this for so long?" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked down and was sad for his new found friend. "I am sure they didn't mean to hurt you." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him, "Naruto they had many years to tell me what was going on but they never did. My father has three kids with another woman. He has a whole another family out there and my family thought it would be best to keep it from me like I am some little ass child that needs to be coddled. I don't need that shit." Sasuke said completely irritated.

"Sasuke, I don't know what went on with your family before you came here but now you can fix what is broken within your family. You can choose to talk to your father and meet your other siblings or you can be bitter to him and everyone else that kept the secret from you. But I want you to think of one thing," Naruto paused and Sasuke looked at him to continue. "Do you want to live with regret in your life? And is it the kids fault for your father's mistake?" Naruto said glancing at him with a warm smile that said he was there for him.

Sasuke was shocked, "so I have a lot to think about then." Sasuke thought out loud.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head and that was when his food came out and him and Sasuke went silent and ate their food with no further conversation in that problem.

When they were done with their food they decided it would be best to leave. Naruto paid and they walked out the booth and Naruto started to walk toward his bike. Let's just say Sasuke was surprised that when Naruto said bike he was actually meaning a motorcycle not an actual bicycle.

"That's how you got here so fast?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup," Naruto said with a smile.

"How am I getting home if you have that?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow.

"You're going to ride with me." Naruto said like it was the answer Sasuke wanted.

"I am not riding bitch." Sasuke said.

"Okay what are you going to do then? Call Itachi?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke was pissed to say the least but Naruto didn't care he found it amusing. He gave Sasuke the spare helmet he had and chuckled when Sasuke snatched it from him. Sasuke got on the back of the bike highly pissed off but Naruto took off down the street. Sasuke held onto Naruto for dear life with the speed Naruto was going Sasuke thought he was going to die. When Naruto finally slowed down he didn't recognize the area at all.

"Where are we?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear making him slightly nervous. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"We are by my old house from when I was a kid." Naruto said pulling over by a park.

"Why?" Sasuke asked curiously tilting his head to the side like a little kid. Naruto found that extremely cute and was tempted to kiss him but didn't.

"Because when I was younger and we lived in this neighborhood and I used to get mad or sad I used to run to this park and deal with it there." Naruto said.

"How did you deal with your problems at a park by yourself?" Sasuke said.

"Well I used to go deep into the forest and either break everything down or I used to cry honestly." Naruto said.

"You used to cry?" Sasuke said not really believing it.

"Yes bastard. One day I got so mad at my mom and I ran off to the park again and started to break everything while I was crying and my mom found me and was hurt by watching me. I guess you can say seeing me in that destructive state the way I was in at the moment hurt my mom so much that she thought it would be best for me to seek other amusements to control my outbursts like those. Which still didn't really stop me from destroying things though. I guess what I am trying to say is that the forest always listens and never judges so you can go in there and do whatever you want scream, cry, break things, anything really." Naruto said sincerely looking at the night sky.

"Naruto that's the weirdest shit you have ever said to me, but I think you might be right." Sasuke said climbing off the bike completely and walking toward the forest.

Sasuke turned to see if Naruto was following him he noticed the blonde was still sitting on his bike.

"Naruto come on," Sasuke said and continued to walk toward the forest. The only indication that Naruto was following was him hearing Naruto get off the bike.

As they walked through the dark forest they seem to have started to walk closer together. When they finally got to the spot Naruto was talking about he noticed how destroyed and how sad the forest looked at that part.

"You must have been really angry." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto sat down on a broken tree stump.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Talk, get all that you feel off your chest." Naruto said.

"I don't like that my mom and Itachi hid my dad's secret for so long. I don't like that no one thought I was grown enough to hear it. I hate the fact that my brother decided to tell me the way he did and the fact that he only started to feel guilty about telling me." Sasuke paused and started to shout. "I HATE THE FACT THAT THOUGH IT HURTS I AM NOT MAD AT MY FATHER OR MY BROTHER OR MY MOTHER FOR KEEPING IT FROM ME!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto smiled that Sasuke was getting all this off his chest. "A part of you knew that's why you can't be mad." Naruto said suddenly.

"I guess a part of me did know." Sasuke said walking to sit by Naruto. "You know before my parents got divorced they argued every day or my dad wouldn't even come home. Then one day Itachi came home extremely angry and told me he would never talk to our father again and I asked him why and he never told me. I thought it was something little at the time because I was a kid and wanted my father to accept me like he did Itachi but I knew something happened that was terrible in my brother's eyes. When I heard that my mom was with your dad I didn't know what to do because all I wanted was my family to be a family again." Sasuke said the last part in a whisper.

"I get it; I didn't want my dad to move on either. I felt like it was too soon but when I saw my dad smile for her I felt hope again. After my mom died I didn't talk to my dad for months I didn't want to interact with anybody really. Shikamaru and my uncle pulled me out of that dark place I was in. I think my dad found me here when I went missing I till this day don't know how he found me here. My uncle is what kept me sane because in a way all of us were coping differently. The night he found me here I was crying so hard that I almost exploded it got to the point where my dad smacked me for the first time in my whole life to calm me. I know it's weird for me to say I got smacked and it calmed me but in a sense that was the first time I looked at my dad since my mom died. It was heartbreaking to see the sadness in his eyes and it was just like mine. After that me and my dad were speaking to each other again and my uncle was around almost every day until he had to leave and I started to start taking care of everyone around me. See what I am trying to get at by telling you my story is that everyone has secrets and everyone goes through pain it's just about if you choose to listen to their side or not. No one is perfect and you can't expect them to be." Naruto said with a smile that warmed Sasuke's heart that made him want to kiss Naruto and that's what he did he kissed Naruto without thinking.

When he pulled away from the gentle kiss Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eyes. The bright blue eyes that looked back at his black eyes unwavering.

"Thank you," Sasuke said with his forehead still on Naruto's. Naruto lifted his hand and caressed Sasuke's cheek as a warm gesture.

"I will always be here for you," Naruto whispered. Sasuke felt his and Naruto's breath hitch as he said the words.

Sasuke abruptly stood up he couldn't get his heart to stop beating fast, "we should get going. I am sure my brother is worried about me." Sasuke said walking toward leaving the forest.

Naruto took the opportunity to take Sasuke by his arm and pull him back by pushing him into a tree and kissed him passionately. Sasuke was shocked at first but it was gone just as quick as it came. They kept kissing but they were two dominant personalities so they were fighting by the end of them kissing about who would be pushed against the tree. What Naruto didn't know was how grateful Sasuke was to have him around even if their relationship was not brothers or friends. They were something but neither could explain their relationship but they both wanted to be near each other. They got back on the bike and Naruto was speeding like a maniac.

Sasuke decided he was going to whisper in Naruto's ear again before they got off the bike because he knew it would make the blonde nervous around him. "I am starting to think you only moved fast on the bike because you like me holding onto you." Sasuke whispered and he absolutely loved the response he got.

Naruto got as red as a cherry it was the cutest thing Sasuke has ever seen and he wanted to tease him more but everyone came out the house worried.

"SASUKE WHERE EVER DID YOU GO?" Mikoto said running up to him with tears forming in her eyes.

Instead of hugging him like he thought she would do she smacked him right off the bike and then picked him up and hugged him.

"I was so worried about you. I smacked the hell out of Itachi too." Mikoto said hugging her baby boy.

Naruto just got off his bike and walked to the garage with a small smile on his face. Minato followed his boy.

"Where were you boys?" Minato asked quietly.

"We were in the park from are old neighborhood." Naruto said not looking at his father.

"I thought I told you not to ride your bike right now." Minato said in a more aggressive way now.

"I know but Sasuke needed me and Itachi had my car so I couldn't drive to him. I was careful I promise." Naruto said turning to look at his father.

Naruto could see the sadness in his dad's eyes and he didn't want that.

"I'm sorry okay, I just needed to be there for Sasuke." Naruto said walking up to his dad to give him a hug.

Sasuke saw the interaction between Naruto and his dad and didn't understand it. Sasuke wished he could have heard their conversation but he couldn't.

"Where did you go when you left the restaurant?" Itachi asked.

"I just kept walking and wound up by Naruto's favorite ramen booth. I called him and he came to me right away." Sasuke said and tried to walk to the house.

"Little brother, we need to talk." Itachi said pulling him to the house and to his room.

Mikoto was left standing outside staring dazed at her boy's backs.

"Come inside honey," Minato said from the garage.

She did just that ran into the house and closed and locked the front door. Naruto decided he was going to let the brothers talk and he was going to take this opportunity to talk to Ino. Sakura happened to be in the room at the time and Naruto took one look at her and was ready to snap someone's had a bruise on her forehead and her lip was busted.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Naruto said running up to her.

"It was an accident," Sakura said lying.

"No the fuck it wasn't, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Who do you think did it?" Ino said sarcastically. "Dad knows already that's why most of her stuff is in the room across from mine." Ino said showing her irritation for what happened to her best friend.

"I am going to whoop his ass." Naruto growled out.

"No Naruto," Sakura pleaded grabbing his arm. "Only you, your dad, and Ino seen me. Your dad said I don't have to go to school tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Fine," Naruto growled through gritted teeth.

"Anyways Naruto what did you come in here for?" Ino asked trying to distract Naruto from Sakura and her fidgeting.

"I wanted to know if you talked to Itachi yet." Naruto said.

"No he was to worried about Sasuke going missing. By the way where were you? And where is he? I was too worried about Sakura then worrying about my problems with Itachi." Ino said.

"I went to go get Sasuke and Sasuke was at Ichiraku's. okay but make sure you talk to him about your situation." Naruto said walking toward the door.

"I don't even think he wants to talk to me about that Naruto." Ino said sadly.

"He does he just doesn't know how to approach the subject." Naruto said and walked out the door without saying another word.

Naruto walked up to his room and laid down on his bed and shut his eyes thinking about the kiss in the forest as he fell asleep. Naruto made sure to leave his door open for Sasuke in case he came upstairs to talk to him.

(Downstairs by Itachi and Sasuke)

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Itachi said to his little brother that he happened to be blocking from leaving his room.

"Just give me some space right now. I am not as mad as you think I am about that I just have other things on my mind." Sasuke said trailing off.

"Like what?" Itachi said. "Oh and before you get into that father told me something before he left to watch out for their uncle because he isn't who they say he is." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked at his brother in a way that said why would you believe him. "Why do you believe him?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, don't you think it's weird that he just randomly came here?" Itachi asked.

"No, Naruto said that he always does that even before Naruto's mother died he did that." Sasuke said.

Sasuke knew despite Itachi being mad at their father if Itachi believed him something was up with that scenario. But Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't lie to him.

"I think we should just be careful." Itachi said then thought back. "What is going on with you and Naruto?" Itachi asked peeked with interest.

Sasuke bit his lip not knowing how to explain how he feels about Naruto. "I think I might like him." Sasuke said honestly.

"Like how?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know when I figure that out I will let you know." Sasuke said trying to get out of the conversation.

"Are you attracted to him?" Itachi asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said.

"Come on little brother you know what I mean." Itachi said glaring at his little brother.

"Yes," Sasuke said now trying to get out the room.

"I knew it," Itachi said.

What they both didn't know was that Ino was outside the door listening she didn't mean to hear but she did. She was only coming downstairs to talk to Itachi about what happened between them. Now she was finding out that Sasuke had a thing for her brother but that shouldn't really shock her. She walked away quickly before Sasuke came out the room flushed from his brother messing with him. Itachi looked toward the kitchen and noticed Ino.

"Ino, can we talk?" Itachi asked and Ino nodded and they went into Itachi's room.

Sasuke walked upstairs and was about to go to his room when he was just so tempted to talk and touch Naruto so he walked up to Naruto's door and went into his room and found Naruto sleeping in his bed. Sasuke was about to walk down the stairs when he heard Naruto call his name and turned to see bright blue eyes staring at him gesturing for him to come by him. At that moment Sasuke was glad he always locks the door when he comes in here. Sasuke took a few big steps across Naruto's room and Naruto leaned up on his bed and immediately got pushed back by the fierceness of the kiss Sasuke gave him. They didn't know how strong the pull was that they had but they both wanted it and didn't care if they got sucked into the hole they were diving into.

"Sasuke your driving me crazy." Naruto said as they broke their kiss.

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled and kissed him getting on top of Naruto, pulling on his hair to get more into the kiss.

Naruto was pulling for him just as hard. They pulled apart for a second and Sasuke pulled up Naruto's shirt and started biting on Naruto's abs, Naruto was loving the feeling. Naruto almost tore his shirt off so Sasuke could keep going with what he was doing. Sasuke smiled he liked seeing the reactions Naruto was giving him. When Sasuke was distracted only for a second Naruto flipped them and started biting on his neck and Sasuke couldn't deny the feeling he was getting when Naruto was biting him. He let out a moan and that only made Naruto even more animalistic.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he bit his lip.

Naruto stopped him from biting his bottom lip by grabbing it with his mouth and sucking on it gently. When Sasuke was about to take his shirt off his phone started to ring and noticed it was his father and sadly Naruto noticed too.

"You should answer it," Naruto panted out getting off Sasuke.

Before Naruto could put on his shirt Sasuke bit him hard on the back of his neck that would leave a mark on him and Naruto let out an aroused moan.

"Sasuke, don't do that or you won't get out of my room or answer your phone for that matter." Naruto growled.

Sasuke shuddered at the thought of being stuck in this room with just Naruto. Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't playing when he said it so he quickly picked up his phone to talk to his father.

(Phone Call)

"Hello," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, are you okay? Your brother said that he couldn't find you. Are you at home now?" Fugaku said sounding extremely worried.

"Yes I am alright and I am at home. I am by Naruto talking to say the least." Sasuke said watching Naruto go to his closet and come back out in basketball shorts and a beater.

"Okay that's good. I am sorry about tonight I have been meaning to tell you for the longest time but I never had the chance to say anything. In all honesty I didn't want you to hate me like Itachi does." Fugaku said sounding extremely sad.

"I don't hate you at all. I am mad about the situation though. I didn't like how I was told and how long you guys kept it from me but otherwise I am not mad." Sasuke said.

Naruto was climbing back on the bed by Sasuke and abruptly kissed him pushing him back on the bed and Sasuke almost forgot all about the phone call.

"Sasuke, I am still sorry it took so long. If you would like to meet them, you can. Anytime." Fugaku said.

Naruto choose that moment to go to Sasuke's neck.

"Ye-s father I would lo-ve to meet them." Sasuke stuttered out the best way possible while Naruto was doing everything possible to distract him from the phone call.

"Are you okay my boy?" Fugaku asked cautiously.

"Yes I am fine father," Sasuke said with the last bit of composure he had left. Naruto was driving him crazy at this point.

Naruto leaned down to the ear that Sasuke didn't have the phone on it. "You were right Sasuke I do like you holding onto me." Naruto whispered in his ear then licked and bit his ear lobe.

Sasuke gasped at that moment when he felt Naruto's teeth scrap his ear. Naruto was turning him on and he could barely hold the conversation with his dad.

"I have to go father, speak to you soon." Sasuke said not wanting to be on the phone with him anymore.

(End Call)

"You mother fucker Naruto," Sasuke said getting out from under Naruto as Naruto struggled to keep his composure.

Sasuke jumped on top of Naruto and started to hit on him and Naruto started laughing. For a while they forgot the troubles they felt inside and smiled at each other as they played with each. They didn't even know what was to come to them.

* * *

 ** _Reviews.._**

 ** _What did you think about how Itachi told him? Do you think it was spiteful?_**

 ** _Sasuke finally found out the secret that his family was keeping from him. I think Sasuke took it fairly easy. Naruto showing love.. Make sure you go to the poll to vote for which parent should be against there relationship and if you would rather have no parent against it say that then.._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So... I wrote this chapter and yes I do agree that it is rather short compared to what I usually write for this story but I still think it's a good chapter.. I decided since it was really back and forth about which father would disagree on the relationship I decided they should both have an input on the relationship between the boys as a whole..**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter.. I know I enjoyed writing this chapter...**_

* * *

"Naruto, we don't need to be here and if you drag me anymore I will punch you." Sasuke said getting irritated.

"But you aren't trying to see them and your nervous. Which I don't know why I am here and I am going to be here the whole time." Naruto said smiling and pulling Sasuke's arm to the meeting place they were going to meet his siblings.

It has been a week since Sasuke and his father spoke about introducing his siblings to him. One of them is eleven and the other two are twins nine years old.

"I don't need to be dragged there." Sasuke groaned.

"Yes you do, the last time I let you go you tried to run away from me and thank god I was faster because then you would have been gone." Naruto said smirking and still pulling him.

"Well I'm sorry the nerves are driving me crazy." Sasuke grumbled and let Naruto pull him.

When Sasuke saw his father he shook Naruto's hand off of him. You know the feeling you get when you're in a position that you know is going to be awkward but you have to face the situation anyway that is exactly how Sasuke feels right now.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you and glad to see you brought Naruto. Well let's go and meet them I hope you don't mind that I brought their mother along too." Fugaku said looking hopeful.

Sasuke clenched his fist because he doesn't know how he was going to deal with his dad's new lover and at that very moment Naruto pushed him forward. Sasuke looked toward Naruto and saw the encouraging smile Naruto gave him and continued to walk forward knowing Naruto would be right behind him.

"Honey, this is my younger son Sasuke. Sasuke this is my wife Akane, my eleven-year-old daughter Kana, and the twins Akari and Daichi. Kids this is your older brother Sasuke and Naruto his mother's fiancé's son Naruto." Fugaku said with a smirk proud of what he had. The twins looked like their mother brown hair and brown eyes. And Kana looked like similar to Sasuke and Itachi, more Itachi then him though.

"Hello, you have beautiful eyes. Do you have a girlfriend?" Kana asked in Naruto's face. Sasuke grit his teeth in irritation that she was in such close proximity to Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to care though and slouched to get closer to the girl.

"No I don't have a girlfriend. But I am interested in someone so I don't think it would be fair to you or that person to talk to someone else, do you?" Naruto asked.

"No it's not nice. Your loyal I like that. Daddy says it's rare to find a loyal person in life." Kana said still focused on Naruto.

Sasuke started to drowned out listening to their conversation so he could avoid getting irritated and focused on his father.

"So he's are older brother?" the twins said to their father at the same time.

"Yes," Fugaku said nodding his head.

"Don't we have another older brother?" Akari asked. Fugaku nodded.

"Then why is he not here with us like big brother Sasuke?" Daichi asked.

Sasuke didn't get it but he liked the thought of being a big brother.

"He was busy today," Sasuke said with a warm smile to his younger brother. Fugaku smiled at Sasuke thanking him.

"Well I have to get going. If you need a ride back home just call me." Naruto said walking up to Sasuke.

"Okay," Sasuke said not really wanting Naruto to go but knowing he was going to be near if he needed him.

"Do you really have to go?" Kana asked pulling at Naruto's arm.

"Yes he has to meet up with someone. He just came to drop me off here." Sasuke said slightly irritated that Kana was hanging on Naruto.

"That sucks," Kana said letting go of Naruto and walking up to Fugaku.

"Have a good day," Naruto said giving everyone a warm smile and walked away.

"What a nice boy," Akane said.

'I can't agree with you more,' Sasuke thought and heard a beep on his phone.

Text:

To: Sasuke

You don't need to be jealous of your little sister. But it was definitely sexy the way you controlled the situation.

From: Naruto

Sasuke blushed at the text message and put his phone back in his pocket immediately.

'Stupid Naruto,' Sasuke thought.

Naruto smirked when he sent the text message and thought it was funny. Naruto didn't really have anything to do but he wanted to get away from Sasuke's family because the little Kana was going to make Sasuke go nuts. They didn't have a relationship but Naruto didn't want to mess up what he could have with Sasuke. But he did want to stay near just in case anything happened so he decided to call Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji to hang out with him near the arcade. They were able to do four ways, so they all got on the phone.

(Phone Call)

" **Hello," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.**

" **What's up?" Kiba said.**

" **I am hungry." Choji said.**

" **What are you guys doing right now?" Naruto asked.**

" **Chilling with Shino playing the game at my house." Kiba said.**

" **Eating," Choji said.**

" **Sleep," Shikamaru mumbled.**

" **Someone come over to the arcades to hang out and play some games." Naruto said.**

" **Hello Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru." Shino said.**

" **Hey," they all said.**

" **Naruto, seriously what are you doing wandering around on the weekend?" Kiba asked.**

" **Just come to the arcade." Naruto said.**

" **You know I am still grounded." Kiba said.**

 **And that's when they all heard snoring on the other line proving Shikamaru wasn't coming out his room any time soon.**

" **Damn it Shika, hang up the phone before you fall asleep." Naruto and Kiba said.**

" **Choji?" Naruto said.**

" **Maybe in an hour I will be able too." Choji said.**

" **You guys are really bailing on me right now?" Naruto said slightly irritated.**

" **It's not our intention to bail on you. Why don't you hang out with Sasuke?" Kiba asked.**

" **Because he's with his dad." Naruto mumbled threw the phone.**

" **So you called us because he isn't around. What an asshole thing to do Naruto." Kiba said.**

" **It's not like that." Naruto said.**

" **Call Gaara or Neji and Lee. Or how about you call one of the girls to hang out with. Bye." Kiba said hanging up.**

" **Just meet me at the ice cream shop in an hour okay Naruto." Choji said hanging up.**

" **Shikamaru?" Naruto said.**

" **Yup?" Shikamaru said fully awake.**

" **Are you coming?" Naruto questioned.**

" **Not today Naru, I really am tired. My dad kept me up talking to me about marriage and other things that I rather forget about. But I will call you later to tell you more about it later. Bye," Shikamaru said and hung up.**

(Phone Call Ended)

'Damn seems to me Kiba is mad at me,' Naruto thought. Naruto thought it would be best to just call Gaara or Neji and Lee.

(Phone Call)

" **Hey Naruto, how is your Youthful day going?" Lee screamed threw the phone.**

 **Naruto didn't really want to hang out with Lee without Neji or at least Tenten but if he was the only one available he would hang out with him.**

" **What are you doing Lee?" Naruto asked.**

" **Going to the movies with Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino. I tried to get Gaara to go but he was mumbling something about Nara is going to die." Lee said.**

" **Okay, well then I will talk to you later." Naruto said.**

" **Okay Naruto have a wonderful youthful." Lee didn't even get to finish before Naruto hung up on him.**

(End Phone Call)

"Naruto? Is that you?" Naruto heard someone say and turned around to see one of his old friends from back in the day.

"Utakata, how are you?" Naruto said walking up to his friend.

"Just down here visiting some people. If I would have known, you lived around here I would have come around more often." Utakata said.

"What school do you go to now?" Naruto asked and started to walk with his friend.

"Same place we always talked about going when we were kids. Hey, I heard about your mom. Sorry I couldn't make it or at least say something to you about it. How long has it been?" Utakata asked.

"Six years." Naruto said with a sad sigh.

"That must be hard for you man. But hey I got to go take my number so we can keep in touch." Utakata said taking out his phone.

"Of course," Naruto said.

Utakata gave him his information and started to walk back only to turn around with a smirk. "Nice hickey by the way." Utakata said with a chuckle when Naruto blushed.

'Stupid bastard left a hickey on my neck,' Naruto thought.

Text:

To: Sasuke

You, stupid bastard left a hickey on my neck that my friend happened to see.

From: you know who bastard

Sasuke didn't expect to get a text from anyone but wasn't surprised that it was from Naruto at all but what was in the message shocked him that he almost dropped his phone. Sasuke paled even more than he already was and couldn't contain the little smile that was creeping on his lips.

Text:

To: You, stupid

Oh are you mad about it now? Weak… I didn't get one from you so you must have sucked really bad… literally.

From: The Oh So Mighty

"Sasuke, have you got a hold of Itachi?" Fugaku asked.

"No, I was just texting a bug that wouldn't leave me alone until I texted back. But Itachi must be at his part time job if he's not answering my phone calls." Sasuke said.

That's when his phone beeped off again and he ignored it so his dad wouldn't think anything.

"Brother, what's on your neck?" Daichi asked.

To Sasuke's horror there was a mark on his neck too.

"Ohhh… it looks like a bruise." Kana said that little snake.

"Sasuke, let me see your neck." Fugaku demanded.

Sasuke was hesitant about showing his neck but he knew he couldn't disobey his father especially not in front of his younger siblings. So Sasuke raised his head to show his father the mark.

"Get up Sasuke, we need to have a talk." Fugaku said standing up after seeing more on Sasuke's neck than just that one. But Sasuke didn't know there was more than one.

As Sasuke was getting up to talk to his dad his phone beeped off again he just wished right about now that Naruto would stop texting him.

"Who gave you those marks? You're not getting them unwillingly, are you?" Fugaku asked sternly like the father Sasuke used to get when he was a kid.

Sasuke was sort of jealous that his younger siblings got a more loving side from his dad then he or his brother ever did.

"It was willing. But I don't really want to tell you who there from." Sasuke said not backing down.

His phone went off again, that was the third text message from Naruto.

"Who is it that you can't tell your own father?" Fugaku said shocked that Sasuke would disobey him.

"Because I don't like girls." Sasuke said.

"Is it that boy?" Fugaku said with strong hatred which shocked Sasuke because Fugaku liked Naruto.

"What boy?" Sasuke asked with complete bewilderment.

"Your mom's boyfriend's son." Fugaku said for the first time not using Naruto's name.

"Naruto? Why are you saying it like that now?" Sasuke asked getting pissed off that he would describe Naruto in that way.

"So it is him. I knew that family was a bad influence on you." Fugaku was saying but didn't get to say a word in edge wise to his son.

"How dare you say that about Naruto! Naruto has been nothing but respectful to you despite the fact that you down his family. Not only that he was the whole reason why I came here today to meet my siblings and talk to your new wife. I should be mad but he talked me into reasoning and you have the audacity to degrade him like that." Sasuke said seething with anger. He couldn't believe what his father was saying to him.

"You know what this was a mistake. Coming here, reaching out to talk to you when Itachi doesn't want to have anything to do with you, forgiving you despite that you have lied to me for years, and accepting siblings that shouldn't be around. You cheated and you tell me he is corrupting me. Out of everyone I know right now he is the only one that hasn't lied to me. He gave me advice and helped me out when I needed it. YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke said screaming the last part and running to another direction.

Sasuke heard his father calling for him but he just ignored him and kept running. When Sasuke got far enough away from them he decided to read his text messages. It seemed like two were from Naruto and the other was from his mom.

Text:

To: Sasuke

You evil bastard I will get you back sooner or later.

From: Naruto

Sasuke only chuckled at that message then went to the next text.

Text:

To: Sasuke

Is everything going okay with your father?

From: Your mother

Figures she would text me that and I would read it when I get into an argument with him.

Text:

To: Sasu-bastard

You think I am playing I will definitely get you back for my neck just you watch. Meet me in my room at nine o'clock ya fool.

From: Naruto

Sasuke started chuckling he couldn't help it. Naruto was a dream come true in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto knew what buttons to push to make him angry and how to make him happy and that made Sasuke happy that he knew that. But Sasuke also knew how to push Naruto's buttons and he had fun doing it too. Sasuke had to call Naruto and tell him what was going on before his dad tells their parents.

(Phone Call)

" **Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto said sounding like he was in a loud place.**

" **Hey, where are you?" Sasuke asked.**

" **At the arcade a few blocks away from where I dropped you off. Why? What's wrong?" Naruto said sounding worried.**

" **I will be by you in a few minutes to explain. Just stay there," Sasuke said hanging up on him.**

(End Call)

"Damn, what the hell happened?" Choji asked.

"I don't know but he told me to stay here but it sounds serious." Naruto said glancing at his friend that came out his house to hang out with him.

They have been hanging out for only two hours and Choji was having fun with it being just him and Naruto for a change.

"Hey, I don't blame you Naruto. You have to help him whenever the chances arise like Shika did for you. Just next time we hang out you owe me food okay buddy?" Choji said to his friend.

"Of course," Naruto said with a chuckle and a warm smile.

They walked out the arcade to wait for Sasuke. A few minutes of them being outside and Naruto saw Sasuke running toward them. When Sasuke got to them he wasn't going to mention the hickeys he seen on both of their necks, he was just going to say good-bye and see them both later.

"Later guys, remember Naruto food next time." Choji said and walked off.

Naruto also seen the hickeys and had to smirk but once he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes he couldn't bring himself to even smile.

"What happened? Did he do something to you?" Naruto said getting deadly serious.

Sasuke realized that Naruto might like him a lot more then they both know. But with thinking back on the events that just happened Sasuke was starting to believe he liked Naruto a little more than he thought too.

"We need to go somewhere to talk." Sasuke said pulling Naruto in any direction.

"Go to my car, it's over there." Naruto said pointing down the block.

When they got to the car there was a dead silence that was suffocating the both of them. Why did he have to be this awkward with talking to people? Sasuke was thinking that while Naruto was just worried about what was going on.

"Naruto drive." Sasuke said.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Just not home." Sasuke said sternly.

Naruto nodded his head and started to drive his car he knew where he would go that no one could find him.

(Phone Call)

" **Hey Utakata, I have a bit of a situation right now. Do you think I can use your house?" Naruto asked.**

" **If you still know how to get in without a key. No one is there so you should be fine." Utakata said not even questioning why Naruto needed his house, just glad to help his friend out.**

" **Thanks man," Naruto said and hung up.**

(End Call)

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"My friend was in town today, I lost touch with him a while back and when we were kids I used to climb into his house to hide away." Naruto said.

"Oh," Sasuke said not knowing what else to say.

At that moment Sasuke's phone was going crazy. Everyone was trying to get a hold of him but he wasn't answering to anything or anybody. When they got to Utakata's house they got out and Naruto climbed through a window and let Sasuke in.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened? Like why you won't answer your phone? Why we can't go home? Everything," Naruto said not missing the nervousness in Sasuke right now.

"My dad seen the hickeys on my neck and asked me who they were from and I told him I wouldn't tell him. He asked me why I couldn't tell him and I made up an excuse saying it's because I like guys and he automatically assumed you." Sasuke paused there to see how Naruto feels but all he did was nod his head.

"He said some things that upset me like you're a bad influence on me and that I shouldn't live in your house. He didn't even say you by your name which was rude as hell. He isn't going to take you away from me, no one is." Sasuke said all this noticing Naruto getting closer to him.

"So, you didn't like that he disrespected me?" Naruto said standing right next to Sasuke now.

Sasuke shook his head no. "No one can disrespect you. Accept me of course," Sasuke said with a tremble of fear that Naruto would laugh in his face but what he got was a whole lot better.

Naruto didn't care what anybody said about him because he was used to hearing people talk bad about him but hearing Sasuke say he stuck up for him to his dad made him beyond happy so he kissed him with all the passion he had. Sasuke immediately kissed back not wasting another second not kissing his blonde.

Naruto stopped kissing for only a second, "you're the only person that has ever stuck up for me." Naruto said smiling giving Sasuke soft kisses on his lips.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears and his heart was pounding like a sledge hammer.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered and pulled Naruto into a kiss again but a much more aggressive kiss now. Naruto slammed Sasuke into a wall and went for his neck again and then he got a ringtone that ruined the whole mood because he knew he couldn't ignore it.

"Ignore it," Sasuke pleaded.

"I can't this is the one ringtone I can never ignore." Naruto said grabbing his phone out his pocket.

Sasuke was about to question why he couldn't but Naruto answered it before he could say anything.

(Phone Call)

" **Hello," Naruto said a bit nervous.**

" **Naruto, how have you been? I haven't had to do this in a while and I hoped I wouldn't have too. My god your father even said you were doing better now." The one guy in the world that Naruto didn't want to talk too.**

" **Pervy Gramps, how you doing?" Naruto said nervous.**

" **Well I was doing good until I got the phone call from your father saying you were missing and that he couldn't get a hold of you. Naruto, do you want to come live with me?" Jiraya said.**

" **No I don't want too. Gramps it isn't even six why is he tripping? I have been gone since this morning. I didn't do anything wrong. And not only that he didn't even call me." Naruto said trying to plead his case.**

" **Well he is under the impression you won't be coming back home since your dad's fiancée's son told his father that you guys mess around." Jiraya said.**

 **Naruto gulped because he wasn't actually planning on going home but since they called Jiraya he knew he had to go home tonight. "Gramps, I will be coming home tonight. And for your information we aren't messing around with each other we are dating." Naruto said hanging up on his grandpa.**

(End Call)

Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked. Naruto just said that they were dating not messing around with each other.

"Naruto? What's going on?" Sasuke said slightly stunned.

"Well do you want to go out with me?" Naruto said not answering any questions just giving out his own.

Sasuke was shocked beyond belief, he couldn't believe Naruto wanted to date him. But as he thought he couldn't think of anyone taking and being with Naruto like he is with him without getting extremely aggressive toward the person who was trying.

"Yes I will go out with you. We have one hell of a wakeup call when we get home." Sasuke said.

"I can deal with it." Naruto said.

They knew they would have to deal with a heap of shit when they got home but didn't care as long as they were together while doing it.

"So, where were we?" Naruto said slamming Sasuke back into the wall kissing him hard.

They made out for at least an hour and then turned on a movie. Both of them knew they weren't ready to go all the way yet so neither pressed on it. When they finally got home all hell was definitely going to break loose.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **So Fugaku didn't agree and Sasuke didn't bother to give him a chance to talk after his rant so what do you think should happen with their relationship? (Fugaku and Sasuke)**_

 _ **I was in a strong debate about what parent should have a problem with the boys relationship and then I thought it would make all my readers happy if I do what I am doing now.**_

 _ **So amongst all the problems they decided to try and date each other. But the problems are just getting started for these two love birds.**_

 _ **Capitivated by the Eyes sequel one shot (Naruto and Sasuke pairing)**_

 _ **Fairy Tales are Real Chapter 3 (Naruto and Sasuke pairing)**_

 _ **For the Love of Music Chapter 2 (Naruto and Sasuke pairing)**_

 _ **I See you, I Speak to you, I Hear you Chapter 2 (Naruto and Sasuke pairing)**_

 _ **In the month of October I will be posting everyday for the whole month.**_

 _ **Just to let all my readers know this story will be ending soon. And do you want there to be a smut scene between the pair?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So here is the beginning of the drama in my eyes.. and this is what I call the climax since this story will be over soon.. It will not be longer than 15 chapters but we finally have their relationship going in a positive but negative direction.**_

 _ **Requested by: falsedfaith691: Here's the update buddy..**_

 _ **Lemonlov3: He didn't wait to talk to Sasuke because he was upset about what Sasuke said to him at the park and he thought that Mikoto and Minato already knew about it.**_

 _ **The Only Love For Soujiro Seta: I am glad that your interested.**_

 _ **Guest: Glad your happy about them being together. That's interesting that you say Fugaku made the conversation that was meant to happen, happen sooner. Like Fugaku it's your fault their together. Yeah I put that in there about Naruto not really liking the label "messing around" because I hate it too. As for your question on how quick he turned on Naruto it's a little bit of both. He doesn't like that Sasuke is into guys but he also wanted a reason not to like Naruto but could never find one until now that is. I decided I wasn't going to do smut in this one but there will be a sequel for this story with them being older.**_

 _ **DarkNoct: I am glad you like it. Sorry I don't think I want to put a smut scene in this one because it just doesn't feel right. But stay tuned for the sequel because there will be some smut then.**_

 _ **yumiyang(Guest): I haven't decided if I want Minato to find out about Itachi and Ino yet. As for Fugaku messing up his relationship with Sasuke yeah it had to come but in the end all problems should be solved and they can all move on with their lives but of course there has to be speed bumps.**_

 _ **Pizza box: Thank you for worrying about me posting everyday I really appreciate it. I did it though and I was totally wiped after it. I haven't even been reading anything lately.**_

 _ **Kigen Dawn: Give it time you will be mad by the end of this chapter.**_

 _ **SilverRose16701: :) Thanks for commenting. Slap away because more than one person needs to be slapped. Yeah the wife thing kind of slipped that one in there. Oh he was definitely not ready to meet her it was because of Naruto's encouragement that he actually went for it. I don't honestly know how to react to the comment about the kids. I will definitely keep what you said in mind next time I write them in a chapter. He wanted a reason not to like Naruto because he knew didn't like Kurama and wanted his son back but that backfired. Obviously.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy..**_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke pulled into the garage ready to deal with everything that was going to happen when they walked in the house. But Sasuke just didn't want to budge knowing it will be the end of his fantasy with Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't want to go in the house." Sasuke said still in the passenger seat of Naruto's car in the garage.

"We have too or I will get sent away. And it's best to get it out the way now… so we can figure out what we actually are." Naruto said whispering the ending.

Sasuke was shocked by what Naruto said because he didn't think about what they were going to be in the future he just liked where they were now. When Sasuke looked at Naruto, he saw that Naruto was staring at the steering wheel and that he was blushing. Sasuke turned away fast and started blushing along with him. The moment was ruined when Minato came into the garage.

"Naruto, Sasuke, come in the house." Minato said sounding extremely pissed off.

Naruto took a deep breath and got out the car when Sasuke just stayed in the car so tempted to just take off but Naruto took the keys. Naruto walked to the passenger door and pulled Sasuke out the door.

"Don't even think about running. We're in this together," Naruto whispered in his ear.

Sasuke was nervous and he showed it on his face but Naruto wasn't going to let him get out of this. When they walked in the house they wanted to walk back out the house when they saw their parents face. Minato, Mikoto, and Fugaku were all in the living room waiting for them to come in. Sasuke took a deep breath and was tempted to grab Naruto's hand for moral support but he didn't, he was in complete shock when Naruto did grab his hand. Sasuke looked at Naruto completely shocked by what he did and no less in front of their parents. Both fathers grunted with disapproval.

"Naruto, Sasuke sit down." Mikoto said gently because it was obvious that the fathers weren't going to be in this situation.

"Tell us, what is going on between the two of you." Minato said a bit too aggressive for Naruto's liking.

"Why do you sound like that?" Naruto said with a glare to his dad.

"How can you two get together?" Fugaku said just as aggressive as Minato.

Naruto glared at both fathers and Minato visually flinched at his son's glare.

"Who do you think your talking to? I don't even know you and you barely know your own son." Naruto said talking directly to Fugaku.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke whispered trying to calm Naruto knowing nothing good was going to happen.

"Naruto, watch how you talk." Minato said.

"Oh I get it now. I can only speak the truth when it's beneficially to you. I understand now. Are you out your mind? When have I ever held my tongue when someone is wrong?" Naruto said directing it to Minato now.

"I don't know who you think your talking to but I assure you my son is a priority in my life." Fugaku said mad at what Naruto said.

"Oh really? When? I know when, when Itachi stopped paying any attention to you." Naruto said shocking the whole room.

"Sasuke? Are you going to say something?" Fugaku asked thinking his son was going to stick up for him.

"Why should I? you both made it clear how you feel. And everything Naruto is saying is true. Yeah it might hurt but what can I say the truth hurts." Sasuke said breaking in his voice.

"You know what irritates me about you hypocrites that you want us to accept every choice you make and everything you do. And accept it like it is all good when it's not. Christ, look at you, you cheated on his mom for years before divorcing her and had three kids with another woman." Naruto was saying as he stood and let go of Sasuke's hand.

"Naruto," Sasuke was trying to calm him but nothing at this point was working.

"No, let me say this because I sure as hell have a lot to say. I got Sasuke to talk to all of you that lied to him about the situation and to talk to you even though you basically trashed his mom. Hah, and you I accepted your relationship with Mikoto despite everything in me to tell you I don't agree. But what can I say she is a sweet woman. How she ended up with either of you? Who knows?" Naruto was going to say more but was slapped in the face by Minato.

"Watch how you talk," Minato said.

Everyone in the room was shocked accept Naruto and Minato. No one in the room has ever seen Minato raise his hands to his kids.

Naruto went stiff, "what are you going to do?" Naruto said in a low and menacing voice that shook everyone including Minato to the core.

Naruto started to walk away but Minato grabbed him by his arm.

"We're not done talking yet." Minato said but got shook off Naruto's arm rather quickly and aggressively.

"I have nothing to say to any of you." Naruto said turning and shaking everyone with his glare.

"We have to finish this talk Naruto." Minato said still trying.

"Fine, you want me to listen. What do you have to say?" Naruto said standing there not planning on moving.

"What are you boys planning on doing with your relationship?" Minato asked.

"We don't know," Sasuke said honestly.

"Mikoto, I want Sasuke to come live with me." Fugaku said.

"I WILL NOT GO WITH YOU!" Sasuke screamed and a smack resounded the whole room, but it wasn't Sasuke who got hit it was Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"You're parenting skills need a lot of work." Naruto mumbled. "I will not let you hit him, especially since he doesn't deserve it. If you want to hit someone then hit me, but don't put your hands on him." Naruto said shocking everyone including Sasuke.

"Refrain from putting your hands on my son." Minato said rather irritated that Naruto got hit.

"What does it matter? It doesn't hurt as much as you taking Sasuke away from me. You know I have been cold for a long time and only let some people in and you just want to take the person that is closest to me." Naruto said looking sad.

It tore a hole in Sasuke's heart to see Naruto like that because Naruto was always so lively to him. He went to reach for Naruto but Naruto just shrugged him away.

"Yeah I was against at first but I accepted your relationship for what it was, love. And I expected you to do the same for me. But whatever my mom wouldn't care who I was with she would have accepted it." Naruto said and started to walk away from everyone. Minato was shocked by his son's comment.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"Whatever is going on between the two of you will end and it will end now." Fugaku said.

"Have you not learned anything by what these two just did in front of you?" Kurama said coming into the room.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku asked glaring at Kurama as he sat next to Sasuke.

"They both argued with you for each other." Kurama said and then looked at Minato's shocked state. "Minato, your son never argues without validation and he was right that his mom would have accepted him and you just disappointed him to the highest degree. You know he didn't want you to get in another relationship but he put his feelings aside to let you be happy." Kurama said making Minato feel guilty about how he treated the situation.

"Maybe I should have heard him out." Minato mumbled.

"Your damn right, now go before you can't find him. You know he built the house and he will hide." Kurama said.

Minato ran off to find his son.

"As for you from what I see all your son ever tries to do is make you proud of him. You seem to only notice his faults or when he does something that disappoints you. I feel bad for him." Kurama said and looked at Sasuke with sympathy.

Before anyone could get a word in there was a loud crash then they saw Minato running down the stairs.

"Kurama, Naruto is gone. Like bag and all… his room was a disaster and and and and…" Minato trailed on.

Kurama walked up to Minato and shook him. "Calm down, we know where he will go. There are four places. Shikamaru's, Kiba's, the forest, and his mom's grave." Kurama said trying to calm Minato down.

"Calm down Minato let's just go look for him. Sasuke, you stay here to see if he comes back here." Mikoto said.

"But mom, I should help." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, try to call him and tell him to come home." Mikoto said ignoring his plea.

"But mom, I want to help look for him." Sasuke said trying again.

"No Sasuke, he is going to want to see you when he first gets here." Kurama said before anyone else could say anything.

"Okay," Sasuke said and walked toward the stairs.

"This is your son's fault," Fugaku said walking toward the door.

Minato didn't get the chance to say anything before Kurama's hand was around Fugaku's throat.

"I would not talk about my nephew in front of me." Kurama said threatening Fugaku.

"Kuruma stop it. We have to find Naruto." Minato said running out the house. Kurama let him go and shuffled his clothes.

"Minato, WAIT FOR ME!" Mikoto said running after him.

"Damn him he doesn't even have his car." Kurama said walking to grab the keys. "Come on Fugaku, let's go find my nephew at my sister's grave." Kurama said walking to the garage.

Fugaku was very curious as to why Kurama told him to come but he just followed him. Fugaku kind of felt bad for the situation, he doesn't really know what this family went through. He just knew Kurama outside this village and didn't like him so he prejudged the family.

As everyone left the house, Sasuke decided to look around for Naruto in their area and in his room. That's when Sasuke found a note in the bathroom.

 **Sasuke,**

 **I am in the library.**

 **-Naruto**

 **P.S. I knew my father would only check my room so I left it here.**

Sasuke read the note and smiled and walked straight down all the stairs and went to the secret hallway. When he got to the door it was locked so he had to knock.

"Naruto, it's me. Sasuke," Sasuke said threw the door.

The door opened immediately for Sasuke. Sasuke walked in and wasn't surprised to see Naruto sitting back on the floor by his mom's desk. Sasuke walked in and locked the door immediately and ran to Naruto. When he got to Naruto's face he felt bad immediately by seeing the bruise forming on his tan cheek.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered touching Naruto's cheek.

Naruto grabbed his hand and held it there. "It's not a big deal," Naruto whispered and kissed Sasuke's hand several times. "I couldn't let you get hit." Naruto said kissing up his wrist.

"Why?" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's face and rubbing his cheek.

"Because I don't like the thought of you getting hit. If he would have hit you I don't think, I would have been able to control myself and not hit him." Naruto said moving forward toward Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke couldn't resist the temptation despite them just getting yelled at for the situation they were putting themselves in. Sasuke went in for the kiss pulling Naruto in by his hair.

"Naruto, you're so stupid." Sasuke mumbled every time they stopped kissing.

"I can't help it," Naruto mumbled going down Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke pulled him back up by his hair and pushed him on the floor and got on top of him. They started kissing and it was getting rough fast. Naruto pulled up Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke took it off completely.

"I can't believe we're doing this after getting in trouble." Naruto mumbled with a chuckle.

"Do you want to stop?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell no," Naruto said flipping them over making Sasuke land on his back.

Naruto was just as rough with kissing him and neither could stop themselves anymore it was like resisting eating or breathing. Naruto was hard to resist for Sasuke, same went for Naruto.

"You make it hard for me to stop or even think about giving up." Naruto mumbled as he went down to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke started to push up Naruto's shirt at the very moment that they heard their parents again.

"God damn it; do they have bad timing or what?" Naruto said irritated.

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke said under Naruto still.

"We are going to act like I was never here. Get your ass in this secret passage it leads to my room and just wait in your room." Naruto said quickly shoving Sasuke to a passage.

"Naruto, what the hell?" Sasuke said but didn't get to say anymore because the hatch was closed and Naruto was going in a different passage.

"Do you think he is in his mom's library?" Kurama said to Minato.

"I never thought of that. But would if it's locked? He is the only one with the key." Minato said.

They tried the door but it was locked and then they heard the front door and ran down the stairs. Mikoto was the first to approach Naruto by smacking him then giving him a hug while sobbing.

"You little brat you had me worried sick about you." Mikoto said genuinely.

Naruto hugged her back gently, "I'm sorry," Naruto whispered.

"Now you both apologize to him, aside from you Kurama. Then you apologize for leaving like that. Who got you to come home?" Mikoto said looking at everyone.

"Sasuke got me to come back home. And I am sorry for taking off." Naruto said looking only at Mikoto.

Sasuke was coming down the stairs when Naruto said that he was the reason he came back to the house. Sasuke gave him a warm smile and Naruto returned the gesture. Mikoto knew she wouldn't be able to stop them from wanting to be together, so she just agreed with it.

"Naruto," Minato said walking up to Naruto and gave him a hug. "Don't do that again. I'm so sorry," Minato said. Naruto hugged his dad back.

When Minato stopped hugging his son then smacked him in the head.

"Why would you do that to me?" Minato said starting to sob.

Ino, Sakura, and Itachi all walked in the house at that moment and didn't know what was going on.

"Umm… what is going on?" Itachi said seeing everyone in the hall by the door and his mom with tears down her face.

Itachi ran toward his mom worried. "What's wrong mom?" Itachi said checking her over.

"Nothing," Mikoto said.

Ino looked at her brother and saw a mark on his face and ran to him.

"Oh my god Naru, what happened?" Ino said running to look at his face.

"Got smacked twice." Naruto said not bothering to lie.

"By who?" Ino said in tone similar to Naruto's earlier not really paying attention to anyone in the room accept him.

If she would have been paying attention she would have saw the guilt in her dad's eyes.

"By dad and Fugaku," Naruto said honestly.

Ino gasped, "why?" Ino said glaring at both men.

"Because dad doesn't like honesty and Fugaku was about to hit Sasuke so I took the hit." Naruto said.

"Why would you hit my brother?" Itachi said glaring daggers at Fugaku.

"He found out me and Sasuke have a little something going on even though we both aren't sure where it's going right now." Naruto said blushing which in turn made Sasuke also blush.

"Ohhh… so they know what you guys think of each other now." Itachi said now understanding the whole situation.

"But how dare you hit my brother." Ino said glaring at both fathers irritated and grabbed Naruto to take him toward the staircase and heading upstairs pulling him.

Sakura slowly followed upstairs and Itachi just stared at all the adults downstairs and was completely shocked by what happened that he couldn't move.

"I am going upstairs." Sasuke said following the others. Sasuke knew his brother was going to get more information and didn't want to be around for it.

Itachi was out of his shock and looked at all the parents in the room. "Tell me what Naruto meant when he said he got slapped by you." Itachi said pointing at his father.

"Don't speak to me like you don't know who I am." Fugaku said glaring at his oldest boy.

"Hah, I definitely know who you are. You have the audacity to tell Sasuke something about who he likes when your no one near a good person." Itachi said not being able to say much else because Minato stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just go upstairs for now. Everyone will talk later." Minato said.

Itachi looked at him then everyone else and just walked up stairs kind of irritated. When Itachi got up the stairs he knew exactly where everyone was and he walked straight to Ino's room.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Itachi said walking into Ino's room.

Ino and Sakura were in the bathroom with Naruto while Sasuke was sitting in her room in a daze.

"He moved in the way of me getting smacked by father." Sasuke said.

"What? Okay, let's start from the beginning." Itachi said.

"I went to meet our siblings and one of them happen to spot a hickey on my neck and father approached me about it, when that happened he asked me who did it and I said I didn't want to tell him. So I made an excuse saying I didn't want to tell him because I like guys and he automatically assumed Naruto. At that moment he started talking shit about Naruto and I didn't like it so I said something and ran off. Then when we got home there was an intervention. As the intervention went on Naruto first got slapped by his dad because he talked negatively about our father and a few other selective things. Father told me I was going to leave the house so I screamed I didn't want to live with him so he attempted to smack me but Naruto got in the way. Then he disappeared accept he didn't really disappear he just hid in the house. Then you came in where everyone was in the hall." Sasuke said barely breathing.

"Okay, so the gist of it is that everyone knows about you two then. What made Naruto mad?" Itachi said.

"There attitudes," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, do you really think this is the right time for you two to start dating?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Naruto said walking out the bathroom coming to sit by Sasuke.

"Well no offense to you but would if people try to take my brother away from here because they don't want you two under the same roof?" Itachi questioned.

"Well that will never happen." Naruto said a little too confident.

"Naruto, you never know that." Itachi said.

Naruto didn't say anything he just smiled and walked out the room toward his room. Sasuke chased after him ignoring everyone's looks they gave him. Sasuke got into their area and ran to his room to change but didn't get the chance because Naruto was in his room waiting for him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly and closed and locked his bedroom door.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and pushed him down and started to kiss him harshly. Naruto smiled into the kiss and immediately kissed Sasuke back. They stopped kissing momentarily and looked at each other.

"Why are you so weirdly different?" Sasuke whispered.

"I blame my mom for that." Naruto said with a chuckle.

They both leaned up and just sat there for a while in complete silence.

"You know I won't let them take you away from here right?" Naruto said breaking the silence.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew he was speaking honestly. That's when someone knocked on Sasuke's door. Sasuke mumbled and walked over to open the door. It was Kurama and they both sighed in relief to know it was someone that got along with the both of them.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you should both sit down and let me explain to you what is going to happen." Kurama said.

Naruto and Sasuke both sat down on the bed close to the edge so Kurama could talk to them, Kurama pulled Sasuke's desk chair in front of them to get into this conversation he knew it was going to be a bad one.

"Do you want to go live with your father?" Kurama asked directing that question to Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke answered looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to say this but either he has to go live with his father or you have to go with me or your grandpa until next school year. You guys can talk about what…" Kurama was saying but got cut off.

"We don't need to talk about anything I will go with you." Naruto said. "But let me get this straight I will be back next school year?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was shocked and watching shocked as hell that Naruto would even decide that without talking to him about it.

"Naruto, why would you decide that without even talking to me about it?" Sasuke asked ignoring Kurama's look he gave him.

"I don't want you to move away." Sasuke said in a whisper.

"Just give me your answer by tomorrow morning." Kurama said standing up and walking out the room.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"I can't leave you with your father. Your brother will not accept you leaving so I have to do this so you guys don't have to be split up. I should be fine away from home even though I will miss you." Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

"But we will still be apart." Sasuke said sadly.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke into a hug with a huge smile. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and gave him a gentle kiss that told him that he appreciated the fact that Naruto would leave what he knew for him.

"I will be back by next school year but we can talk all the time." Naruto said.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"I can text you and you can talk to me on your laptop." Naruto said.

They decided to end the conversation there and Sasuke stood up to lock his door and then he went to the bathroom and locked the door in there and went back to his room. When Sasuke walked back into his room Naruto was laying on his bed sleeping, Sasuke smiled at him and curled up by him with a warm smile.

'I guess I should live in the moment while I can.' Sasuke thought and fell asleep curled into Naruto.

When Sasuke woke up the next day he woke up alone with a note next to him from Naruto telling him he left and to keep in touch with him. Sasuke was pissed that Naruto didn't want to say good-bye to him and he was going to whoop his ass. Sasuke ran to Naruto's room and caught him before he could leave.

"Naruto, you, stupid son of a bitch why would you leave without saying good-bye to me?" Sasuke said pushing Naruto to his bed.

"Sasuke," Naruto said with a smile that shocked Sasuke out of his anger.

"You're a bastard for trying to leave without saying good-bye." Sasuke said and didn't give Naruto a chance to say anything because he kissed him hard but it ended just as quickly. "Make sure you keep in touch," Sasuke said pulling away.

Sasuke turned to walk away but got pulled into another kiss.

"I will keep in touch with you so write and call me back." Naruto said after kissing him.

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of Naruto's room which he promptly locked. Naruto held his duffel bag and looked back at Sasuke with a warm smile.

"Keep everything good here. Oh and talk to your father, don't forget you have siblings and they expect you to be around now." Naruto said smiling even though everything just happened last night he still is looking and thinking about others around him.

Sasuke nodded and watched Naruto walk down the stairs of their level and was struck with a sudden hit of loneliness. It is definitely going to be a long year.

Kurama was talking to Minato about how he felt about this situation and how he felt that is wrong.

"Minato, I think your wrong for doing this but rest assured they are still going to care about one another when their back together here. You won't be able to control how they feel about each other." Kurama said.

"I accepted them yesterday but this still has to happen because of Fugaku. If Sasuke doesn't get his father to agree with their relationship, then he won't be able to be with him." Minato said.

"Okay well we will be where your fiancée used to live so not far just separated until we have to leave at the end of the month, so try to talk him into it by then or I have to send Naruto to your dad's or my mom's." Kurama said and walked toward the door, he opened the door to see Ino and Itachi.

"Can I help you two?" Minato said in a nervous tone.

"You're sending Naruto away for having feelings?" Ino said pissed off at her father.

"I gave them a choice. Your father wants to take Sasuke away because he doesn't think this is a stable home if we convince him that their relationship is okay then Naruto can come back sooner. Itachi, if you want to help your brother and Naruto maybe it will be best to talk your father into it." Kurama said talking toward Itachi.

"Are you kidding me?" Itachi grumbled.

"No, he's right if your father here's from you that Naruto has been a positive influence for Sasuke he might let their relationship stand." Minato said and for the first time in Itachi's life did he actually consider to talk to his father again.

"It's alright," Naruto said making everyone turn toward him. "Don't put no one into an uncomfortable position because of me. Uncle Kurama, are you ready to go?" Naruto said giving everyone a hug.

Naruto and Kurama walked out the house and everyone was extremely sad to see him go. That day the whole house went really cold. It was like the light in the house was sucked out.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **I was debating the ending for a while now... Next chapter should get a little bit into what Kuruma does for a living and why he is the way he was toward Fugaku.. As for Naruto I feel bad for him.. They really are going to go threw withdraw without each other... Sasuke might be a little bit crazy in the beginning of next chapter. But Minato is going to have the chance to bring Sasuke out of his crazy.**_

 _ **Got a poll going right now for the 9th of this month because it will be one year of me using this website so I want to post something. GO place your votes.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Soon my little chickens it will be over and the love will blossom for the beautiful couples of my story that I enjoy writing it ever so much.. But as this story comes to an end another story will begin.. When I say a new story will begin I mean there will be a wonderful sequel story of them as adults. Not smut in this story but rest assured that there will be smut in that one.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It has been two months since Naruto left and Sasuke was starting to go absolutely insane in the house. Sasuke started to drive Naruto's car everywhere just to be near him. At one point of time Sasuke found himself at the forest Naruto took him too breaking things and crying. Mikoto just had enough and nearly snapped seeing her son break down the way he was.

"Minato Namikaze, understand this. Bring Naruto back home now!" Mikoto said walking into his office.

"But my love your ex-husband hasn't agreed to let them be together yet." Minato said trying to reason with his future wife.

"Minato, I don't give a damn if he agrees or not. Do you not see Sasuke? he is becoming crazy and someone we all don't even know. I want my boy to be happy I don't care with who but it seems your son makes him happy so I am happy for that now get your brother on the phone and bring him back here." Mikoto said.

"But what if Fugaku tries to take Sasuke away?" Minato said.

"Fine I will handle that. I will be back in three days," Mikoto said and casually walked out his office like she didn't just say what she said.

"Honey, what?" Minato said chasing after his wife.

"Don't worry about it, I will be back in three days and Itachi and Ino are coming with me. You be with Sasuke during those three days and watch him." Mikoto said walking to go get the other two children in the house.

"ITACHI, INO, COME ON!" Mikoto yelled and they both came running.

"Minato, fix this now." Mikoto said walking with the other two kids.

As they got to the door, Sasuke walked into the house threw the garage door. Sasuke didn't bother to say anything he just walked past everyone and went straight upstairs.

"Fix this," Mikoto said sadly and walked out the door.

Minato didn't know what to do, he missed his son too but he knew his son didn't want to come back if it meant Sasuke going to his father's house. Minato decided it would be best to go and have a conversation with Sasuke now so he walked up the stairs and found Sasuke in Naruto's room on his bed laying down.

"Sasuke?" Minato said cautiously walking up the stairs.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"You should come with me for a little while." Minato said attempting to grab Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke pulled away quickly, "I don't want to go anywhere with anyone. I don't even want to be at this house. I just want to be left alone." Sasuke said.

"He hasn't called you, huh?" Minato said sitting on the bed.

"Not at all that stupid asshole." Sasuke said mumbling within the blankets.

"Did you ever think maybe he couldn't?" Minato asked.

Sasuke got up really fast and looked at Minato. "Why? What happened to him?" Sasuke asked in a panic.

"Nothing happened to him… that I know of. But knowing his uncle I don't know how I can explain that… he should be fine." Minato said nervously.

"What? How do you not know? Has he not called you at all?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"My boy never calls me when he's with his uncle and as far as I know my brother keeps him pretty occupied." Minato said sadly.

"Why did he tell me he would call me then?" Sasuke asked sitting up completely.

"He probably tried and his uncle took his phone away from him. If I had to guess my brother probably decided to separate you two to see if he really likes you." Minato said.

"Why would he do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he wants to make sure your feelings are real for each other. Oh and he's extremely busy with his job." Minato said.

"What is his job?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I can't talk about that Sasuke." Minato said calmly.

"WHY?" Sasuke said standing up and started to pace around the room.

"Because I don't exactly know what he does." Minato said partially lying.

"What do you even mean? Never mind that you get ahold of your brother and tell Naruto to talk to me now!" Sasuke said absolutely furious.

"Okay, let's calm down now. We can talk to him through video camera from his laptop. That's how him and Kurama talked majority of the time they were apart from each other when he was younger." Minato said.

Minato stood up and walked to Naruto's desk and opened his laptop, then called Kurama off the computer.

"Hello dearest brother," Kurama said jumping on the computer screen then he spotted Sasuke. "Oh hi Sasuke," Kurama whispered.

"Kurama, why are you whispering Sasuke's name?" Minato questioned.

"Sasuke? Where? Uncle Kurama, where are you hiding you, bastard?" Naruto was screaming.

Sasuke had to hold back his smile from showing after hearing Naruto scream for him.

"Okay," Minato said sighing.

"Let me talk to him." Sasuke demanded to Kurama.

"No," Kurama said.

Sasuke just glared at Kurama. Kurama wasn't fazed at all by the glare just thoroughly ignored it.

"Brother, why don't you let them talk it's been two months?" Minato said breaking Kurama out of his glaring contest with Sasuke.

"You should understand why I am doing this…" Kurama was cut off by Naruto finding him.

"Sasuke… you are a bastard uncle Kurama. Hey Sasuke and hey pops. When can I come home uncle Kurama is never here and he hides all my objects to talk to Sasuke?" Naruto said looking at all of them at one point of time.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said focusing only on Naruto.

"We should let them talk now Kurama. I will be calling you while these two talk." Minato said focusing on the smiles on the boys faces.

Minato just realized how much his fiancée was right about the boys. Kurama reluctantly gave the computer to Naruto and went to another room. Minato left Sasuke in Naruto's room and went all the way downstairs to his office. Immediately when he sat down his phone rang.

"Hello," Minato said.

"Why would you let them talk after all this time?" Kurama questioned.

"Because if you were at my house you would understand why. My fiancée is gone with Itachi and Ino and not coming back for three days or until I fix the situation." Minato said while sighing.

"You know Fugaku is not going to accept them being together. He is a bitter man especially when he doesn't have control." Kurama said.

"My fiancée said she will handle him just bring Naruto back home at the end of this semester." Minato said.

"Do you want me to handle Fugaku?" Kurama asked.

"No you fool just let my fiancée handle him." Minato said.

"Fine, I will talk to you later after. Love ya bro," Kurama said and hung up.

(By Sasuke)

"I can't believe he wouldn't let you talk to me." Sasuke said.

"He said something about seeing if our feelings are real. I kept asking for my phone shit I even tried to write letters but he didn't want you to know where we are." Naruto said. "Hang on, Sasuke are you in my room?" Naruto asked.

"Yes so," Sasuke said blushing slightly.

"I miss you too, you know? It's boring here, shit I miss my other friends too. I want to hang out. Has there been any problems at school?" Naruto asked.

"There has," Sasuke said.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to explain in more detail before he talked.

"Shikamaru has been hanging out with me ever since you left. I think he really misses you. Kiba is fucking annoying. And as for that third year I fought him already four times." Sasuke explains.

"Did you win?" Naruto asked with humor in his voice.

"Of course and I got suspended once for it too." Sasuke said.

"How is everyone at home? How's my sister? Sakura?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Well it went extremely gloomy here. Your sister I think she is lonely without you. As for Sakura she has been living here and your dad is trying to get custody over her since her father beat her again. Itachi and Ino talked about that incident and they became really close friends to each other. I don't think they plan on pursuing a relationship outside of friendship though. My mom is irritated that I am assuming is because of me and you." Sasuke said.

"Well what do you expect you are a Momma's Boy. As for Sakura her dad is lucky I'm not down there I would have whooped his ass. Itachi and Ino doing good is wonderful. I kind of miss starting shit with your brother. I miss Ino too." Naruto said.

"I miss you," Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke… you know I did this for you so you didn't have to go with your dad." Naruto said softly.

"NARUTO! GET OFF THE COMPUTER!" Kurama screamed.

"I got to go Sasuke, I will see you soon hopefully. If I have the chance, I would run away to you." Naruto said smiling a gentle smile at Sasuke.

"Good," Sasuke said and the screen went black. "I think it made me feel worse." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Unknown to Sasuke but Minato was just walking up Naruto's room and he heard that and it made Minato feel worse about the situation.

(With Mikoto, Itachi, and Ino)

"Mom, where are we going?" Itachi asked when he saw they were leaving the village.

"Sakura is coming tonight Miss Mikoto." Ino said thinking that today was going to be the first day her friend was going to live with them.

"Your fathers aren't going to do anything to make Sasuke or Naruto happy so it's up to me to do it." Mikoto said.

Both teens looked at each other. Both were in the back seat for some reason unknown to both of them. As time went by they both fell asleep and when the car finally stopped it was in front of a house and Itachi knew immediately where they were.

"Mom, what are we doing here?" Itachi said shocked.

Ino could sense something was wrong with the normally stoic teen next to her.

"It's okay Itachi you can stay in the car but I am going to get my baby boy back." Mikoto said.

Itachi was about to say something when Ino put her hand on his back in a comfort gesture. Mikoto sighed really loud and prepared herself to go back up the stairs of the house she once lived in with her boys and her ex-husband. When she got out the car she heard the back door open to and noticed both kids got out with her. She was relieved that they got out with her because she really didn't want to do it alone. As they walked up to the door they were all pretty nervous about stepping up to the door. Ino got tired of waiting and rang the door-bell. The twin boy Daichi answered with Kana.

"Oh wow your Naruto's sister." Kana pointed out toward Ino.

"How did you know?" Ino questioned.

"Because your pretty. And the last time I saw him he showed me a picture of you telling me you were the younger twin. Where is he? Is he with you tonight?" Kana asked.

Fugaku came to the door before anyone could answer her. He was definitely shocked to see all of them at his door especially seeing Itachi there.

"Itachi, Mikoto, and… Ino what are you doing here?" Fugaku asked.

"You should know why we're here." Mikoto said.

Oh how he doesn't miss that sarcasm in his previous wife's voice.

"Honey, who's at the door?" Akane said walking to the door to see everyone. "Oh, why don't you come in." she said and everyone entered.

"If you're here under the pretenses of letting Naruto go back home to be with Sasuke you should just go now." Fugaku said in a bitter tone.

"Fugaku Uchiha, get your ass in that study where you always were so me and you can talk or so I can whoop your ass." Mikoto said as all the kids went toward the living room with Akane.

Fugaku didn't say anything to his ex-wife and did what she asked of him, hell he owed her that much at least. She followed him all the way to the study he always had.

"Why did you come here?" Fugaku asked.

"I want you to leave those boys alone. I don't understand why you would want to have Sasuke hate you like your other son." Mikoto said.

"Itachi doesn't hate me he's just mad at me and Sasuke is too but they will both get over it." Fugaku said.

"Do you really believe that? Understand this Fugaku, the only reason Sasuke has been so accepting to things and people lately is because of Naruto's influence on him. Despite you thinking their relationship is bad it's not. Sasuke is unbelievably sad at our house right now with Minato watching over him. Ever since Naruto has been gone Sasuke hasn't talked to anyone really and he got into four fights at school hell he probably got into more than that they don't know about because he is trying to show us that he is suffering. I don't know what your problem is with homosexuals but are son is a homosexual and he wants to be with Naruto and you can't stop him from being with him." Mikoto said getting angrier as she talked.

"How can you be so accepting to a relationship when you're with the father?" Fugaku asked getting angry.

"Listen here Fu, I don't care what you do or who you do with and how you raise your kids here so don't interfere with the kids that you bailed on. I took care of them on my own and despite everything Sasuke always talked to you or about you and YOU alone let him down. I accepted his relationship because I saw it for what it was. They care for one another and it could have been less but now I know it's love." Mikoto said.

"How can you be happy about that? And no I didn't let him down." Fugaku said slightly hurt because apart of him knew she was right.

"Yes you did. Do you know that Sasuke always had to get talked into doing something with you after he found out the secret about you having kids and that you were already married by Naruto? Naruto, even on his last day at our house told Sasuke to talk to you. He doesn't fault you despite you're the reason they are apart now." Mikoto said knowing she was hitting below the belt but it had to happen for her baby boy.

"Why does he do that?" Fugaku questioned to himself.

"What?" Mikoto asked not knowing what he's talking about.

"Naruto… he lives in the village here with his uncle. That's how my daughter Kana sees him from time to time. He always talks to her about Sasuke and how he cares about the family." Fugaku said.

"Fu, do you really want to be on Sasuke's bad side too?" Mikoto said gently.

"I just want my boys back." Fugaku said softly.

"Then do this for them." Mikoto said giving Fugaku a hug.

(In the other room)

"You're are brother, Itachi." Daichi said.

"Itachi," Akari said.

"Hi, I am Kana, this is Akari and this is Daichi." Kana said pointing at her younger siblings.

"Where's Sasuke?" Akari asked tilting her head to the side.

"At home," Itachi answered.

"I told you already that Sasuke's mad at daddy right now." Kana said honestly.

"KANA," Akane said.

"Sorry mommy," Kana said.

"Why? It's true. It's best to be honest." Itachi said making the young ones smile that he finally spoke.

"Is he going to come around soon though? I like brother Sasuke," Akari whispered.

"Hopefully soon," Itachi said giving the young one a smile.

"Naruto said that Sasuke will see us soon and that he will have a happy smile again." Daichi said.

"Do you see Naruto a lot?" Ino asked.

"Yes, he goes to the high school next to our schools." Akari said.

"Really?" Itachi said.

All the kids nodded their little heads.

Itachi turned to look at Ino, "do you know what this means?" Itachi asked.

Ino shook her head no.

"This means Naruto is in this village. He has been close all this time." Itachi said.

"He's not really close. He always comes in a helicopter." Daichi said.

"A helicopter?" both teens said shocked.

"Kurama doesn't live in this county he just put Naruto in this county." Fugaku said from behind them.

"Are you going to let him come back?" Ino said jumping up.

When she jumped up all the kids had to jump back. Itachi tried to hold back a chuckle when he watched the interaction. Itachi didn't understand why but he liked the thought of interacting with these kids again, especially the oldest Kana, something about her reminded him of him.

"Come on you two we have to go." Mikoto said walking toward the door.

Itachi walked up to the kids with a piece of paper. "Here this is my number for you three if you ever want to talk to me, okay?" Itachi said and they all nodded their heads enthusiastically, especially Kana.

Itachi and Ino walked over to Mikoto and said their good-byes to everyone then left. When they got into the car they looked at Mikoto for information and she just smiled at them ignoring both of them and continuing to drive to a different town.

"Mom, where are we going?" Itachi said waking up from Ino's lap.

"We are going to talk to Kurama. I need to know Itachi." Mikoto said.

"What mom?" Itachi asked.

"Is something going on between you and Ino? I didn't want to ask in front of Minato." Mikoto asked.

"Nothing is going on with me and her. She is just lonely." Itachi said laying Ino in his lap, rubbing his hand on her hair.

"I know something happened between you two but once everything happened you two seemed calm." Mikoto said.

"I would prefer not to talk about it mom if you don't mind." Itachi said.

"Okay, I just don't want you to mess up your relationship with Minato. I know he really likes you and with how Naruto doesn't want his business after he graduates." Mikoto said.

"Mom, what do you mean?" Itachi said shocked.

"Naruto doesn't want to be involved in the business." Ino said abruptly making them both look at her.

"Why would he not want to take over the business?" Itachi asked.

"Because he wants to be involved with something else." Ino said.

"We're here," Mikoto said.

Ino looked up to see Kurama's house and sighed.

"Oh my god, what the hell are we doing here?" Ino questioned.

"We are here to talk to Kurama about bringing Naruto back home." Mikoto said as she got out the car.

They all started to walk to the door of the house. When they rang the doorbell Kurama answered the door.

"Hello, what are you doing here you three?" Kurama asked.

"Hello uncle Kurama," Ino said walking in pushing past him to go in the house.

"INO! What are you doing here?" Naruto said as he ran up to her.

"I miss you, asshole." Ino said hugging her brother.

"Hey I miss you too. Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking around.

"We're the only ones here." Mikoto said walking up to him.

Itachi stood to the side because he didn't want to be involved in the coddling.

"Okay not like I mind you all being here, but why are you here?" Kurama asked.

"I want Naruto to come back home with us." Mikoto said.

"He is coming back at the end of the semester, but until then don't let Sasuke know." Kurama said.

"You're coming back?" Ino said looking at her twin.

"I guess, I just learned about this right now. But I think keeping it a secret is a wonderful idea." Naruto said with a smile.

"All of you know now. The only person that doesn't know is Sasuke so keep it that way." Kurama said.

"Well maybe we should go for the night." Mikoto said.

"Why don't you stay the night? I don't want you to drive home right now." Kurama said.

"That's sounds like a good plan." Naruto said smiling.

Naruto walked up to Itachi and Ino and pulled them into his room.

"You two aren't going to believe how crazy I have been going here." Naruto said.

"Naruto… this isn't normal at all." Ino said looking at all her twin's drawings of Sasuke.

"I have to agree with your sister at this moment. It is freaky as hell and I wish I didn't have to see this." Itachi said.

"Calm down you two. I want to show you something I got from when I was with gramps for half the month." Naruto said laughing at the two.

"What is that?" Ino asked.

"A fox," Naruto said with a huge smile.

"Why on earth do you have a fox? And why does it have more than one tail?" Itachi asked.

"It's a rare nine tail fox. I named her… do you want to take a guess what it is?" Naruto beamed.

"Please don't tell me you named it Sasuke." Itachi said groaning.

"No, I named her Kushy." Naruto beamed with a huge smile.

"Mom's nickname?" Ino questioned.

"Yup, come on isn't she pretty. She has red hair like mom did." Naruto said with a smile and the fox jumping in his lap. "I love her; she is the only thing that has kept me sane here while Kurama has been gone on his little missions." Naruto said with a smile.

"She is beautiful." Ino said and walked up to the fox and her brother.

The fox didn't really seem to like Ino so she backed up but she jumped right into Itachi's arms and cuddled into him. By the end of the night Itachi, Naruto, and the fox were lying next to each other while Mikoto and Ino were laying in the living room on the couch.

"Itachi, how is Sasuke really?" Naruto asked quietly.

"He seems lost to be honest." Itachi said petting the fox.

"I miss him a lot. I can't stand being three cities away and not being able to see him." Naruto said sadly.

"Well your coming back soon so you two can see each other. I still can't believe how you two started to like each other while our parents were supposed to be getting married." Itachi said with a chuckle.

"I didn't mean too." Naruto whispered while his fox climbed on top of him and licked his face.

"Naruto, I accept you two together." Itachi said.

"Thanks," Naruto said and that was the end of the conversation for the night.

They went to sleep that night both in a good mood, knowing things were going to get better.

* * *

 ** _Reviews.._**

 ** _Next chapter is all about reunion and being one as a family. Soon the wedding bells will be ringing. Itachi and Naruto didn't seem to get much time together so I added the last part with Itachi accepting their relationship because it meant a lot to Sasuke and Naruto._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **It has been a while. I hope everyone had a good new year. I don't really remember mine. I just had celebrated my birthday on the 13th it was a good day. Got a lot of manga. I went kind of crazy with my manga. But I did have one set back but I did handle it. Well who cares about my rambling onto the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

The school semester was about to be over and Naruto was rather excited because he knew he was going to be going back home. One thing that made Naruto rather disappointed was that Sasuke never kept in touch with his father, he knew this because Sasuke's sisters told Naruto. As Naruto walked out his school it being the last day for him he was excited to run out the building and the first thing he saw was Fugaku waiting at the gates. Naruto wasn't excited at all especially seeing the look on Fugaku's face. Naruto decided it would be best to just face his problem head on instead of ignoring the problem that needed to be concluded.

"Naruto," Fugaku said with a little malice in his voice.

"Fugaku," Naruto said with no malice at all just in understanding.

"I think it's time for us to have a conversation about how you feel about my son." Fugaku said sighing.

Naruto nodded his head and followed Fugaku to his car not sure if he wanted too. He didn't know whether he was going to die or not but he figured Fugaku wouldn't do something to bad to him knowing what his uncle does for a living and all but Naruto knew he should still be cautious.

"Let's go out to eat at this café." Fugaku said hoping he sounded polite not trying to get to the car right away so Naruto didn't know his stuff was in his car.

"That's really not necessary honestly I just want to get this conversation over with so I can go home." Naruto said.

"Well that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about." Fugaku said turning to look at Naruto.

Naruto by no means liked the sound of that at all. 'Does this mean that I'm not going home and he changed his mind?' Naruto thought that was until he saw his fox in the car.

"What is Kushy doing here?" Naruto said running to the car.

"I will be taking you home tomorrow while my son is in school doing his finals." Fugaku said not smiling but smirking.

'Oh no this isn't going to end well, is it?' Naruto thought nervous for what the night would entail.

"So that means you will stay with me until tomorrow." Fugaku said smirk growing in a way Naruto didn't really like.

Naruto made the face of complete and utter distaste because he wasn't honestly sure how this was going to go.

"Okay I guess that's fine as long as I get to go home I can deal with anything." Naruto said getting into Fugaku's car as his fox jumped into his lap. "Hey girl," Naruto said holding his fox down.

"Yeah so we are going to have this talk before we head to my house because I honestly don't want anyone to hear this." Fugaku said as he got adjusted in his seat.

Naruto just nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay so I thought I would make it clear that I don't want you with my son but my ex-wife talked me into trying to understand the relationship between you two but I still wanted to make it clear that I don't like it." Fugaku was saying as he started the car but he was going to continue before Naruto tried to speak. "But you as an individual are a good kid. But we still have to discuss about the future relationship you are trying to have with my son." Fugaku said.

"Fine with me, I don't have a problem talking to you." Naruto said knowing it was going to be a long discussion he knew he wasn't going to want to be in.

"I heard you told my son to talk to me still even though I broke you two up." Fugaku said knowing what Naruto said before he left that day which was unusual because no one knew about that accept Sasuke.

"Yes I did." Naruto said looking out the window before Fugaku could talk again Naruto continued. "I am disappointed that he didn't listen to me on that point. I feel like you two can have a close bond but he just ignored me when it came to that." Naruto said.

"Why? Why did you tell him to talk to me even though I did that to you two?" Fugaku asked genuinely curious as to why Naruto did that especially since Naruto got slapped by him.

"Because in a sense I understood why you did it but I feel like you and my father went about it the wrong way I still understood. I think telling someone how to feel about another person is like telling people how to walk. I think you do it your own way. You may not like who your son is with because they are with your son but it doesn't change how you feel about your son in the end. That's how you got to look at it. If you love your son just your acceptance would be good enough for him. You Uchiha's have way too much pride that you overlook the basics of human nature, love." Naruto said lying back in his seat looking up.

Fugaku listened attentively shocked at some of the things that Naruto said like he was the teenager in the car and not the other way around.

"Sometimes it's best to accept someone until they do something wrong." Naruto mumbled closing his eyes.

Naruto was always taught that you should always learn both sides to a story before you judge why something is being done that's why he can't be mad at his father or Fugaku. He understood why they were being this way he just wanted them to understand his point of view now. The whole Uchiha bloodline acted like they couldn't just open up to each other but that was what was making everyone suffer.

Fugaku wasn't sure why but he felt like Naruto was talking about more than just his problem with Sasuke and his relationship but he didn't know how to ask what else he was talking about.

"Did you Uchiha's ever think about asking why someone does something instead of just expected them to explain why they are doing it?" Naruto questioned.

Now Fugaku was sure that Naruto wasn't just talking about Sasuke.

"What are you trying to say?" Fugaku inquired.

"That all the male Uchiha's are dramatic. Did you ever learn how to apologize and how to listen to others? You all just jump the gun. Geez give things a chance and you will see if something is wrong or right. Try to talk to both of your sons." Naruto said sternly looking directly at Fugaku now.

"Now I know you're not just talking about your relationship with my son." Fugaku said.

"No I'm not. I am talking about you and your relationship with both of your oldest kids. Try to understand them for more than what they are, your sons. Try to understand them as individuals that have their own plans in life." Naruto said.

"Do you even know anything about my relationship with my boys?" Fugaku asked irritated now.

"Yes actually sadly I do. I know Itachi stopped talking to you the minute he found out you were with that other woman. I know that Sasuke didn't know about the situation until Itachi and you went out to dinner with him that one time. I know that you had three kids without even being divorced. Yes I know everything." Naruto said nodding his head to what he was saying.

Naruto would normally not walk into the middle of the ocean but that's what he felt like doing at the moment. If he was already in deep water for like his son he should change Itachi's relationship too for that matter. But he knew he had to tread lightly if he didn't want to drowned. Naruto couldn't help it but he knew he needed to do it or Itachi and Fugaku would never talk again and Sasuke would always be in the middle of it.

"Who told you all that? Sasuke I bet," Fugaku grumbled.

"No actually, I knew all this before Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Itachi told you!" Fugaku said shocked.

"Yes he did," Naruto said.

Fugaku was puzzled then. He didn't understand why Naruto didn't tell Sasuke to begin with.

"I bet your wondering why I didn't tell Sasuke myself." Naruto said and Fugaku nodded. "Because it wasn't my business to tell. The reason Itachi called you that day anyway was because I was losing my mind knowing that type of secret. I had to avoid someone that happened to break into my room if I didn't answer. That must have been a heavy secret to carry." Naruto said reclining his chair.

"I didn't want him to hate me too." Fugaku mumbled.

"He was mad. Really mad actually. I went to him that time too. I have always been there for him. I just want you to understand how much I really care about your son. Whenever he needs me I am always there. It's not just some fling." Naruto babbled.

"I think I am starting to understand now." Fugaku said.

Naruto looked at Fugaku shocked seeing the small smile on his face. Naruto knew right there no more needed to be said between the two and he realized he thinks he just helped Itachi and Mikoto too. That made Naruto give a small smile and the rest of the ride to Fugaku's house was done in silence.

(With Sasuke)

"Are you kidding me? Why do I have to do that?" Kiba said next to Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Kiba and Sasuke actually became really good friends with each other. Sasuke was currently giving Kiba some advice on how to get a date with Hinata. Shikamaru found it quite funny.

"Because do you want to get the girl or not?" Sasuke said shaking his head in irritation.

"You know I do." Kiba said.

"Then do what I say." Sasuke said.

"But what about Neji? The only person to ever distract him is currently not around." Kiba said not wanting to say Naruto's name because that would flare Sasuke up.

"I will do it." Shikamaru said successfully getting rid of that problem.

"Good now we have to get you to her without Neji spotting you." Sasuke said enjoying all the time he has been spending with Naruto's friend even though they didn't want to talk about him to him.

Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on with Naruto since that one day on the computer and it drove him nuts. He still slept in Naruto's bed and basically stayed in there aside from when anyone was over. Shikamaru found it quite endearing that Sasuke stayed in there and wouldn't let anyone else up there. But he knew that Naruto should be home any day now because Minato told him since he couldn't get a hold of Naruto either.

"Okay the plan is set. Now do what your planning Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru mumbled a troublesome but walked away anyway to get Neji. Shikamaru successfully got Neji out the room and Kiba took the opportunity to run up to Hinata and get her phone number and to ask her out on a date. Kiba came back with a smile on his face holding his phone up.

"You got it?" Sasuke asked biting his lip nervously for his friend.

"Yup, thanks man I appreciate you doing this. Whenever I used to talk to her Naruto was around so it was easy to distract Neji since Neji and him got along." Kiba said.

"How do they get along?" Sasuke asked slightly irritated.

"Well I know Naruto doesn't like him like that but I think Neji liked him. Don't know much else though," Kiba said igniting a fury of jealousy in Sasuke.

Kiba must have sensed it because he put his arm on Sasuke's shoulders. "Don't worry man, he won't leave you." Kiba said not knowing that Sasuke and Naruto really had a thing for each other.

"Shut up Kiba," Sasuke said laughing pushing Kiba away from him making Kiba laugh at him.

They walked out of the classroom to catch up to Shikamaru again. Shikamaru was mumbling about how Kiba was being troublesome by being scared of Neji.

"How did you get that to work?" Kiba asked.

"I talked about Naruto and he asked me did I know when he was coming back. I told him I didn't know." Shikamaru grumbled.

Sasuke got irritated immediately he couldn't explain it but hearing Neji might like Naruto from Kiba and then Shikamaru using Naruto to distract Neji irritated him and they both didn't know why. But what could he say to them.

"Sasuke, come on let's go to the arcade for a while." Kiba suggested.

"Sure," Sasuke said not knowing why he got so close to Naruto's friends maybe because they are the closest thing to Naruto.

To Sasuke it was weird but Naruto reminded him of his three friends that got in trouble with him in the beginning. Naruto was like Choji with eating. He was like Shikamaru by being an observant but insightful person. He was like Kiba because Naruto was also loud and obnoxious. They were all a part of who Naruto was as a person. But for some reason he was closest to Kiba instead of Shikamaru like Naruto was.

"Shika, are you coming with us?" Kiba asked.

"Not today, I have another meeting with my father about the arranged marriage between me and Temari. I wish Naruto was around so I could talk to him about it." Shikamaru complained.

Sasuke noticed one thing about Shikamaru that Shikamaru didn't do much with anyone aside from when Choji and Ino forced him to come out. That Shikamaru didn't want to really be around anyone. Sasuke knew that Shikamaru missed Naruto probably even more than himself. The only other person Shikamaru seemed fine around was Temari is girlfriend.

'With my luck I might have to give them a day together before spending time with Naruto myself.' Sasuke pondered in his thoughts.

"Okay later Shika, good luck with those meetings." Kiba called over his shoulder as he pulled Sasuke with him.

Shikamaru waved at them carelessly and continued to walk out the building. Sasuke felt bad for him because Naruto told him once that him and Shikamaru were really close and that if it wasn't for him and Choji that Shikamaru wouldn't even hang out with anybody he would just be a cloud watcher and was extremely lazy.

"It's sad," Kiba mumbled catching Sasuke's attention.

"What is?" Sasuke asked raising one eyebrow.

"His best friends are Naruto and Choji but he doesn't really hang out with anyone without Naruto being around unless he is forced by Ino and Choji so he doesn't become a shut in again. He must really miss Naruto. Well it makes sense seeing as they were together since they were kids." Kiba said seeming really down about his friends position.

"They're really that close." Sasuke said in a contemplative tone.

"Yeah," Kiba sighed getting in the passenger seat of Naruto's car that Sasuke currently drove every day.

"Arcade now?" Sasuke said in a competitive tone.

"You bet your ass." Kiba said smirking.

(Back with Naruto)

"Naruto, Naruto," Kana kept calling Naruto and latched onto his arm.

She was excited the moment her father told her Naruto would be staying with them for the night.

"KANA! Leave Naruto alone," Akari called out to her pulling Naruto her way.

"You both are bothering him." Daichi said giving Naruto a ball so they could play basketball with each other.

Naruto just smiled, he actually grown pretty close to Sasuke and Itachi's younger siblings after being around them for the past couple months.

"You three want to see something cool?" Naruto asked.

"YEAH!" They all screamed together.

Naruto walked to the back room with the kids following him to pull out his fox. They walked back to the living room when the kids finally saw her fully though.

"Wow she is so pretty. Can I hold her?" Akari asked.

"No I want to hold her first." Kana said.

"You three have to be calmer than that if you want to hold her because she won't be nice to you otherwise. So Daichi will be the first person to hold her. When you two calm down then you can hold her." Naruto said the little girls sighing in disappointment.

Naruto gave his fox to Daichi as Daichi sat on the floor smiling while the fox jumped around him to play.

"She seems to really like you." Naruto said sitting on the living floor with them.

Kushy ran in circles yipping at Daichi to play with her more and Naruto found it quite cute that they all started to play with her. Naruto went to go sit outside while the kids played with his fox he kept thinking about Sasuke and wondered how Sasuke was doing with his friends at school.

"Naruto," Akane called out to Naruto noticing he was sitting by the front stairs. "What are you doing out here?" Akane said coming closer to him and sitting next to him on the stairs.

"I can't think straight in the house." Naruto said honestly.

"You thinking about Sasuke?" Akane asked.

"Yeah not just him though. A part of me is scared to go back thinking that maybe it won't be the same and that he won't feel the same about me as I do for him. Fugaku made it pretty clear that he didn't want us to be together but I want everyone to accept us. It bothers me," Naruto said quietly to Akane not knowing that Fugaku was listening by the door.

"I know you want his acceptance but maybe you should just ease your relationship with Sasuke in. Don't be so brash around Fugaku right away." Akane said understanding Naruto's worries.

She has gotten to know Naruto quite well seeing as when she picks the kids up he is always around them and she really likes him.

"I'm scared," Naruto said honestly.

"Don't worry it will all work out." Akane said confidently.

"Okay," Naruto said with a warm smile not sure how it would go but hoping for the best.

"Let's go inside before Fugaku starts to look for us or the kids especially because the kids love you." Akane said.

"I know, I love them too." Naruto said with a genuine smile that caught Akane off guard.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!" The kids screamed opening the door jumping onto Naruto.

"Oh what are you guys doing out here?" Naruto said smiling at the kids with them all in his lap.

Akane and Fugaku just watched the kids smiling at Naruto and their kids.

"Naruto," Fugaku called out to him holding Naruto's cell phone in his hand ready to give it to Naruto.

"My phone," Naruto said standing up to grab it.

"I wasn't supposed to give it to you until we got back tomorrow but here." Fugaku said gently.

"Thank you, I can call Shikamaru now." Naruto said giving Fugaku a hug.

"I would have thought you would want to call my son." Fugaku said kind of shocked by the hug.

"I would but then I would be tempted to tell him I am coming home so no I am okay with waiting till tomorrow." Naruto said quickly running off with his phone and the kids chasing him with Kushy right behind them.

"You were listening to what he was saying weren't you?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, with him being so honest with you and how he was with me earlier it's hard to not accept him and Sasuke's relationship. He seems to really care about my son and even I can't deny that." Fugaku said being honest and having a small smile on his face.

"Just apologize to them about splitting them up and I am sure they will forgive you." Akane said knowing what was wrong with her husband.

"Do you really think so?" Fugaku asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah I do, look Naruto forgave you." Akane said with a warm smile pulling Fugaku inside the house.

The kids were pulling at Naruto trying to get his attention while he was reading the messages on his phone running away from the kids. Akane chuckled and called her kids so Naruto could use his phone.

"Naruto, go ahead." Akane said gesturing for him to be able to go on his phone.

 **"Hello," Shikamaru answering his phone.**

 **"Hey buddy," Naruto said with a smile.**

 **"I can't believe your calling me after all this time." Shikamaru said with a long sigh.**

 **"I read all your messages you sent me. So your father is getting you engaged to the girl you happen to be dating. Why don't you just accept it?" Naruto said.**

 **"AHHH... why are you telling me that too?" Shikamaru said sighing.**

 **"Because you love her, right?" Naruto inquired.**

 **"You know I do," Shikamaru said sighing his hand going down his face.**

 **"You love her but your letting them stop you from getting married because they want it to be arranged. Open your eyes and use that intelligent brain that I know you have and agree to it already." Naruto said sighing to how stupid his friend is being.**

 **"So you're going to tell me what I should do?" Shikamaru said with a chuckle.**

 **"Your damn right I am. How is everything over there?" Naruto asked.**

 **"So predictable, everything has been okay I guess. Kiba and Sasuke are like the best of friends down here. It's quite amusing to watch them hang out. I miss you man and I don't want to really hang out with anyone. When are you coming back?" Shikamaru said honestly.**

 **"I miss you too buddy. Didn't my dad tell you when I was coming back? Sasuke and Kiba are friends? Wow that's pretty amazing to hear. Good though he needs friends." Naruto said gently sitting on the steps.**

 **"Yeah but I need to hear it from you. They fight but they get along well. Neji was asking about you too." Shikamaru said smirking thinking about how mad and jealous Sasuke was earlier in the day.**

 **"I will be home tomorrow but don't let anyone know because you know mother fuckers don't know how to keep their mouth shut." Naruto said.**

 **"Yeah I know. I will see you tomorrow then." Shikamaru said.**

 **"Okay talk to you later." Naruto said hanging up.**

"AHH..." Naruto moaned out noticing tears were coming down his eyes because he didn't realize how lonely he was until he spoke to someone from home.

Fugaku was watching Naruto with his kids and noticed for the first time that he did something wrong the past couple of months.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Naruto? Why's he crying?" Kana said.

"He's hurting," Fugaku said walking away from the scene going to his office.

'I really did something wrong. I hurt someone that didn't really deserve the pain. I should apologize.' Fugaku thought.

"Time for bed kids," Akane called to the children that happened to be like loose cannons right now because of the fox Naruto had. "You too little fox," Akane said but the fox ran from her straight to Naruto.

"It's okay Akane she will stay by me." Naruto said holding his fox still crying.

Akane walked away from Naruto leaving him alone to his phone. Akane walked back to Fugaku's office she wanted to tell him she was going to sleep. He grunted at her letting her know she heard what she said.

After two hours Fugaku came out of his office and walked to the living room to find Naruto curled up on the couch with Kushy on his lap.

"How could you not sleep with a blanket when it's this cold in here?" Fugaku questioned looking at Naruto grabbing a blanket and covering him up.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled in his sleep curling more into the blanket.

"Tomorrow," Fugaku said quietly walking to his room to go to sleep.

The next day the tests were distracting the Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha household so they weren't going to have a problem with getting Naruto in the house undetected they just had to get there before everyone got home. Fugaku and Naruto have been driving for two and a half hours and Naruto was extremely irritated because he was tired.

"Come on Naruto, you want to get there before anyone comes home right?" Fugaku asked the already agitated teen.

"Yes of course," Naruto said huffing.

"Then stop your whining." Fugaku said.

"Tch'" Naruto grunted.

Fugaku found Naruto amusing with his complaints especially because Naruto really wanted to go home. He complained about wanting to going home then he complained about how he would get there. How Minato raised this child would amaze him.

Minato was the only one at the house and was impatiently waiting for Naruto and Fugaku to show up. The whole house knew about Naruto coming home today aside from Sasuke and Sasuke was going to be pissed when he found out too.

"They are finally here," Minato said as he looked out the window and saw Fugaku's car driving up running outside to the approaching car.

"I have an idea," Naruto said as he got out the car to Fugaku.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Fugaku questioned grabbing some of Naruto's bags.

"We should make it seem like I'm not coming back." Naruto said smiling.

"What the hell is wrong with you Naruto?" Fugaku said shocked.

"Well we should let you talk to him and fix your issues with Sasuke, Itachi, and Mikoto." Naruto said smiling.

"What?" Fugaku said looking surprised.

"Fugaku, fix this." Naruto said and walked toward the house.

Fugaku looked down as Naruto left to his room with all his bags and his fox tailing him.

"Did my son get to you?" Minato said grabbing Fugaku and pulling him into the house.

"I question how you raised him." Fugaku said smiling.

"Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?" Minato questioned.

"Yes that is a compliment." Fugaku said as he walked into the house with

It was two hours since Naruto and Fugaku came and everyone was home accept Sasuke. They all talked about the plan that Naruto created.

"Mom, what is father's car doing in the driveway?" Sasuke called as he walked into the living to see everyone sitting down. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I came to talk to you." Fugaku said rising from his seat.

"About what? How to take something else away from me?" Sasuke said with bite in his tone as he bit his lip to control his temper.

"About your relationship with Naruto." Fugaku said shocking Sasuke.

"You made it so me and him couldn't have a relationship." Sasuke said.

"Just sit down and let me tell you what I think." Fugaku said in a demanding tone getting frustrated with his son.

Sasuke gritted his teeth but did as he was told sitting in the spot that was once his fathers.

"I am going to start by saying that I already told Naruto that I didn't want you two together." Fugaku said before Sasuke interrupted him.

"That's not your choice to make." Sasuke said standing up about to go to his room.

"SIT DOWN! I wasn't done talking." Fugaku demanded scaring Sasuke into submission.

"Let me finish what I am trying to say before you interrupt again." Fugaku said looking at Sasuke in his eyes.

Sasuke nodded but he was irritated beyond belief. Who did his father think he was, being gone for months then come back in thinking he can demand something.

Fugaku sighed out of irritation. "Let me start over, I told him I don't agree with your relationship. But it's different now, me and him have an understanding for one another. I am sorry Sasuke for causing you unnecessary pain. I only thought of how I felt about it and I never thought of your feelings and I am sorry for that." Fugaku said gently.

Sasuke was shocked wide eyed. Was his father dying or something? He never apologizes.

"But I do need to know a few things before he can come back here." Fugaku said.

"What are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you accept my apology?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said gently. He knew his father wasn't the type to apologize so he knew he meant his words.

"One, I want you around your younger siblings more seeing as they want to get to know you. Two, I want to have a better relationship and understanding of who you are. Three, I want to know how you feel about Naruto right now." Fugaku said shocking Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down giving a small smile to the people that could see it.

"I would like that. How do I feel about Naruto?" Sasuke questioned out loud thinking. "He's amazing, I feel like I never have to question his words to me. I know he is always honest. I like him a lot and I want to be with him." Sasuke said honestly.

Fugaku smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke felt like he just entered the twilight zone until he heard the voice he has been wanting to hear for months now.

"I feel the same way. I am glad I don't have to come back to your liking someone else." Naruto said standing right behind Sasuke.

Sasuke froze and he made a move to turn around before he got jumped on by Naruto. Sasuke only saw the blonde hair and knowing Naruto's scent he knew it was him.

"When?" Sasuke questioned.

"He came with me." Fugaku said.

Sasuke shifted in his seat trying to get Naruto off him only to feel wetness on his neck. He automatically stopped shifting.

"Let's give them some alone time." Minato said taking everyone out the living room.

Sasuke just caressed Naruto's hair lovingly.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again until we graduated." Sasuke said softly burying his face in Naruto's hair. "Your hair got longer." Sasuke commented.

Naruto didn't talk he just was soaking in Sasuke's scent and voice and the feel of him.

"I am glad your back." Sasuke whispered. "Welcome home," Sasuke said as Naruto looked up at him.

"I'm home," Naruto said and kissed Sasuke gently on his lips.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **They are back together. What did you think everybody? Let me know in the reviews I look forward to reading them.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello Everyone,**_

 _ **I have been writing my older stories and noticed sadly that this one will be coming to an end soon. That is some sad shit. Thank the heavens that I am making a sequel for when they are older. Honestly I can't wait until I get this story over with. Yes I loved writing this story but it's going to be good to finally finish one of my most liked stories. I can't wait to see how everyone feels at the end of this story. I already have some of the sequel planned out and I have all the final chapters of this one planned out so they should be posted faster as long as I have time typing them up.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"I can't believe your back after so long." Kiba said sitting in the booth at the restaurant where they were meant to meet up at.

"Yeah, I heard you and Sasuke became the best of friends when I was away." Naruto said as he stared at Sasuke who was ordering their food at the counter.

"Don't get jealous now buddy." Kiba said chuckling putting his arm around Naruto.

Sasuke came to the table quickly slapping Kiba's hand off Naruto and glaring at Kiba.

"Chill Sasuke, I am not trying to take Naruto from you. Remember you helped me get my date with Hinata." Kiba said gesturing his hands in defense.

"Sorry, I know. I just don't like when people touch him." Sasuke admitted as he walked away to get their food.

"Damn, he's got it bad." Kiba grumbled.

"Shut up Kiba," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"NARUTO! How are you doing?" Tenten screamed calling out to him with a very bummed out looking Neji and Gaara behind her.

"Oh damn," Kiba said turning his head and drinking his soda.

"Hey Tenten, I am good. What about you?" Naruto asked giving her a hug.

"Good, you know I have to deal with Lee's over-hyperness and Neji's brooding." Tenten said raising her eyebrows and putting her hand on her hip.

Naruto chuckled giving her a smile.

"Gaara, Neji," Naruto greeted giving them both short hugs.

"You left me with the crazies." Gaara whispered.

"I'm sorry about that buddy." Naruto said chuckling patting Gaara's back.

"So, when is everyone else coming?" Neji asked.

Sasuke came back to see Neji in his seat and he was going to punch him out of it.

"Neji, get out the way for Sasuke." Naruto said not sugar coating anything that made Sasuke smirk.

Kiba had to hold back a chuckle at his friend. Neji did move but glared at Sasuke first then went to sit by Kiba.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Sakura said walking into the restaurant with Ino behind her.

"Tea time," Lee screamed as he came in with them.

"No Lee, shut up. Party time." Sakura said.

The good thing about meeting at the restaurant was they had all decided to meet there aside from a few because they were going to go to a banquet hall and have a celebration for Naruto coming back. The people that were meant to meet Naruto at the restaurant were the following; Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, and obviously Sasuke. The rest of the group was at the banquet hall they rented. They weren't allowed to bring liquor but they snuck it in anyway.

"We should get going as soon as you guys are done eating." Ino said pointing at Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke really haven't left each other alone since Naruto had come back to the village. Sasuke and Naruto were found sleeping on the roof together again but this time by Minato. He didn't say anything he just left them alone.

There were a few grounds rules that was placed in the house after their relationship was accepted amongst the parents though but the boys didn't seem to mind them.

Rule one: No sex

Rule two: Good grades in school (that one being more for Naruto than Sasuke.)

Rule three: No fighting (that one being more for Naruto than Sasuke.)

Rule four: Visiting over at Fugaku's house (that one being more for Sasuke than Naruto.)

If any of the rules happened to get broken than they would have to be split up again but this time it will be until graduation. But both teens weren't worried at all about breaking the rules.

"Time to go then. I and Sasuke can eat on the way there. Kiba, you coming?" Naruto asked looking at his best friend.

"Yup," Kiba said picking one of Sasuke's fries.

Sasuke growled at him and then kicked him in the shin.

"Stupid dog," Sasuke grumbled holding his food as he got in the front seat.

Kiba was driving seeing as they were both eating even though Naruto didn't want to leave his car in Kiba's hands.

"SAKURA, INO, you two leading the way?" Kiba screamed to them.

"YEAH!" Sakura yelled and got into her car with Lee and Ino.

Neji and Tenten got into Neji's car and Gaara ran to Naruto's car to ride with them because he didn't want to listen to Neji complaining anymore.

"Let me ride with you guys." Garra said.

"Sure hope in." Naruto said.

Before Gaara could make it to the back Sasuke offered his seat to Gaara and sat in the back with Naruto. It was sweet and weird at the same time. Naruto knew Sasuke was very territorial. He didn't like when others were around him especially the people that were really touchy feely with Naruto. Naruto liked the way Sasuke tried to be around him though. But he thinks it's mainly because they were apart for so long.

"What is going on in your mind, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Only you for some unknown reason to me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Naruto said nudging Sasuke a little bit and taking some of his fries.

The nudge made Sasuke chuckle with a small smile on his face. Sasuke was extremely happy to be around Naruto again, he made Sasuke's dark surroundings brightened up when Naruto is around and he's glad for that. Naruto it seemed to smile more and fight less despite wanting too.

The rest of the car ride was quiet despite having the two loudest people from the group in the car together. It was weird for Naruto to be in a car with his friends after so much time had passed he was a little to use to ride in helicopters from living with his uncle for so long.

"Are you guys ready?" Kiba asked as he pulled into the parking almost hitting another car as he turned to the guys in the backseat.

"If you fuck up my car Kiba, your toast." Naruto threatened.

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba said waving his hand and starting the car.

Kiba drove all the way there without incident and Sakura was glad because she knew Naruto would probably kill Kiba if anything happened to Naruto's car.

They all got out the cars. Naruto was curious and was about to wander off until Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked his eyebrow raising.

"I was walking where I saw Kiba heading." Naruto said as he saw Kiba go through the back.

"Oh no you don't, you got to go through the front." Sasuke said.

Naruto gave him a warm smile nodding his head.

"Come on you two." Sakura said by the door.

The two walked in the dining hall to find all their friends in the room.

"SURPRISE!" They all screamed.

Naruto broke out into a smile, he wasn't really surprised but he was happy. They would have surprised him more if Shikamaru probably would have showed up to the restaurant with Kiba instead of having him set up here, seeing as that is his best friend.

"Thanks everyone," Naruto said walking farther inside the building.

"We were so bored without the troublemaker with us." Choji said giving him a hug.

"But Kiba was here." Naruto said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Kiba screamed but smiled.

"He wasn't that bad because Sasuke kept him in check. Did they tell you Sasuke got into a lot of fights while you were gone?" Kankuro said.

"Yeah, I heard from Itachi." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"He's a little scrapper." Kankuro said with a smile.

"That he is," Naruto said with a smile toward Sasuke.

"WHERE ARE YOU SHIKAMARU?'' Naruto screamed.

Shikamaru was currently hiding he didn't really know why but he couldn't really help it.

"HE'S OVER HERE!" Kiba screamed pushing Shikamaru toward Naruto.

Naruto smiled a gentle smile that made everyone feel at home. They all missed Naruto dearly and they barely talked to Naruto when he was away so they were really sad.

"Hey, troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled looking down.

"Hah, aren't I." Naruto said and ran up to his friend to give him a hug.

Shikamaru and Naruto are weird friends that never really have to say what their feeling for them to get their point across.

"No more leaving right?" Shikamaru whispered.

"No way," Naruto said laughing pulling away from his friend.

"NOW... that all the sensitive shit is out the way let's fucking party." Kiba said.

Naruto and Shikamaru just laughed and started to drink. There were hours of talking and play fighting that Shikamaru and Naruto found themselves outside with juice box and vodka with them.

"So... are you two a couple now?" Shikamaru asked gesturing to Sasuke that was currently play fighting with Kiba.

"I can't give you an honest answer on that one. We never even made it official but I would like it to be." Naruto said taking a drink of the vodka bottle.

"He was so jealous when Kiba told him that Neji has a thing for you." Shikamaru said with a small smile taking the bottle from Naruto's hands to take a drink of his own.

"Hah," Naruto laughed throwing his head back. "Yeah he can get pretty jealous. He slapped Kiba's hand away from me while we were at the restaurant it was funny." Naruto said making Shikamaru laugh.

"That's funny as hell." Shikamaru mumbled as he took another drink. "You know it sucked here without you." Shikamaru said putting his head on his knee.

"I know, it sucked over there without you." Naruto said grabbing the bottle from his friend.

"I don't know how you did it over there." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah he took me to school in a fucking helicopter." Naruto said.

"What the fuck?" Shikamaru said looking at Naruto like he was saying are you serious.

"Yeah he wanted to keep putting me in front of Fugaku so he would start to feel guilty. That didn't really work though." Naruto said rolling his eyes and taking another drink to get it snatched from Shikamaru.

"What are the rules for you two?" Shikamaru asked knowing there was some.

"No sex, no fighting, good grades, and visiting Sasuke's dad's house." Naruto said as he took another drink then handed it to Shikamaru.

"Wow," Shikamaru said with a smile because he knew the hardest one for Naruto was going to be fighting.

"So... how is it going for you and Temari? I know you guys are dating but what's going on with the marriage situation." Naruto asked as he looked at the sky full of stars.

"I didn't tell her yet because I wanted you to be here when I did it but I am going to reject the arranged marriage proposal." Shikamaru said shocking Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said spitting out his drink.

"I am going to reject the arranged marriage proposal and then ask her to marry me myself." Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded his head proudly and gave his friend a warm smile. Before Naruto could start talking again Kiba and Choji came out the dining hall with another bottle and some juice.

"Hey you two, why you not in the party?" Kiba grumbled drunkenly.

Naruto and Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh. Kiba went to Naruto to sit next to him and Choji went to sit by Shikamaru.

"What are you two talking about?" Kiba asked.

"Life," Shikamaru grumbled looking at the sky along with Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

"I can't believe I am with Hinata because of Sasuke. You wouldn't think he is matchmaker when you first look at him." Kiba said chuckling making everyone else laugh too.

"Hey... that's offensive asshole." Sasuke said coming out the door with his own bottle and juice.

Naruto laughed but moved over so he could sit down. Instead of Sasuke sitting in between Naruto and Kiba he went to sit in between Naruto's legs lying his head on top of his knee.

"I am trying to date Ino." Choji said randomly.

"I accept you, Choji." Naruto said with a laugh. "If she wants to be with you then I accept you. Just don't hurt her or I will kick your ass." Naruto said with a grim smile that made everyone flinch.

"Don't threaten the sweetest person here Naruto." Kiba grumbled.

"Did you just call a guy sweet?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, yes I did." Kiba grumbled and drank another drink and also took the bottle from Naruto.

Shikamaru glared at him going over Naruto to grab the bottle back from Kiba before he could drink anything.

"What the hell stingy Shikamaru!" Kiba said.

"You slobber, who wants to share with you." Shikamaru said sounding irritated.

"But back onto what we were saying I think that is a wonderful idea." Naruto said looking at Shikamaru where no one knew what they were talking about aside from the two.

"Thanks, your definitely best man material." Shikamaru said with a side smirk.

"Haha, me a best man. That does sound good doesn't it?" Naruto said smiling.

Everyone else just looked at each other not sure what the other two teens were even talking about. They all decided it was getting a little too chilly so they all went inside. As everyone was going inside Sasuke pulled Naruto to the side and pulled him into a kiss.

"I think we should talk about us." Sasuke said drunk.

"I definitely agree with you but not now, tomorrow will be a good time when we go home." Naruto said pulling Sasuke into another kiss so he couldn't talk.

"Okay, tomorrow. Don't think you can get out of it Naruto." Sasuke said walking inside.

When he got inside he saw everyone setting up the blankets everyone was going to be sleeping on so they could get up in the morning for other things. Kiba came rumbling by Naruto only to get pulled back by Hinata and Neji. Naruto nodded his head at both of them making them both blush. Naruto will never get Hinata or Neji blushing at him the way they did. Naruto lay between Sasuke and Gaara who happened to Kankuro next to him with Temari next to him and Shikamaru next to her. She actually happened to be hugging him.

"How was it when you were away?" Gaara asked after twenty minutes of trying to go to sleep but not being able too along with Naruto.

"Honestly it was dreadful but then it made me grateful to have you guys. People were definitely nicer there though." Naruto said turning on his side to talk to Gaara only to get wrapped up in Sasuke's arms.

Naruto just smiled with Gaara raising an invisible eyebrow.

"You can bet your ass on that one. But at least you have us while you're here." Gaara said with a small smile on his face.

"That's true. Did anyone give Lee liquor because look he's still up playing a game of Go with Jugo. Poor Jugo he looks tired?" Naruto asked.

"I am betting he is just hyper. You know how he gets when he has alcohol in his system." Gaara said.

"True," Naruto said getting up to walk over to Lee and Jugo.

"Hello my youthful companion. You and Gaara are still awake I see. Would you like to play a game of monopoly?" Lee said in an excited tone.

Naruto didn't even know even know Gaara got up with him but thank god he did. Jugo looked at the both of them pleading with his eyes to be saved.

'Poor guy,' Naruto and Gaara thought at the same time.

"How about we play tomorrow?" Naruto suggested.

"That's too bad, but I guess we should get some sleep." Lee said bouncing up and going by Neji to sleep along with Tenten.

Jugo looked at them pleased with them saving him.

"Thank you; I was stuck with that maniac for about three hours now. I think I need some air. I wasn't even drunk to deal with him." Jugo grumbled getting up to walk outside.

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other with a chuckle thinking it was funny but they still felt sorry for the big orange haired monster teen.

"We should get some sleep too." Gaara said as he pulled Naruto back to where they would be sleeping.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Naruto said with a soft smile as he looked at Sasuke's distraught face in his sleep. "He must know I'm not around." Naruto said then went to lying down only to get wrapped up in arms again.

It was sweet Naruto thought he was about to be cocooned into a spikey bird of hair landing on his face, like Sasuke was trying to swallow him whole. Sasuke was basically on top of him at the end of the night when Naruto finally fell asleep.

The moment everyone woke up everyone started to wake each other up and clean their areas. Naruto, Gaara, and Jugo were the last to wake but they also were the last to fall asleep.

"I have a fat ass hangover." Sasuke grumbled next to Kiba.

"Me too," Kiba complained since he woke in the morning that he had a fat ass headache.

"I am never drinking with you again." Sasuke grumbled leaning against Kiba.

Shikamaru wasn't in much better shape seeing as he was leaning against the wall with sunglasses on. Lee was the only one wide awake and feeling okay.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS. I WENT FOR A JOG IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU ALL UP." Lee screamed coming in the door only to get three pillows thrown at his face from Naruto, Gaara, and Jugo.

"Oh this will not do. You three must get up we have to go get breakfast at the diner down the street." Lee said.

Foods sounded good to everyone accept the three that were currently trying to block out Lee's voice.

"Lee, if you don't shut up I will string you naked on the school's flag pole." Gaara threatened in a lethal tone that made everyone freaked out.

Naruto chuckled not being able to hold it in.

"Fine I'm up." Naruto complained but still got up.

Jugo did too; the last one to get up was Gaara. No matter what anyone told him he still wanted to sleep another five or six hours.

"I don't want any damn food. I want sleep." Gaara complained as everyone put their stuff in the car then went to the diner down the street.

No one but the people that didn't really drink wanted to go. Naruto was wide awake the minute the sun hit him which sucked for everyone that had a hangover.

"One thing I hate about you..." Shikamaru said.

"What?" Naruto said appalled.

"How can you wake up like you didn't drink as much as me?" Shikamaru asked irritated.

"Well sorry Shika," Naruto said.

"Shika, I haven't heard that name in a while." Shikamaru said smiling.

"What do you think those two talk about as they gaze into each other's eyes?" Kiba asked taunting Sasuke as they walked a pace behind Naruto and Shikamaru.

Sasuke grit his teeth and nearly punched Kiba but he had a better way to fuck with his friend.

"I don't know but I wonder why Hinata always blushes when Naruto looks her way. Probably the same thing as when Neji does." Sasuke said effectively pissing himself off too.

Kiba seemed to know that Sasuke got mad also from his little jab.

"Hahaha, how you going to get mad at the words that came out your mouth?" Kiba asked laughing.

Before Sasuke got to answer though Naruto called for him to come by him he had a smile on his face that warmed Sasuke's heart and bail immediately on Kiba. Naruto even held out his hand for Sasuke to grab it which they didn't fully grab just touched each other's fingers. It was sweet to look at.

When they got to the diner everyone had to sit separately especially seeing as there was so many of them. They had sixteen people so everyone was split into eight in two tables that were next to each other. The first eight were Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino on one side to have on the other side of them be Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, and Jugo across from them in a table. The other table was a little bit wilder seeing as Kiba and Shikamaru didn't want to sit by their girlfriends and Neji was irritated that he had to sit in a table with hyperactive Lee. The table was Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Kankuro to the other side of the table being Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Lee on the end. That table was going to be crazy no matter where you put Lee.

"Can I take your orders?" a waitress came up to them asking Naruto's table first.

"I would like pancakes with orange juice." Naruto said.

"Eggs, bacon, and hash browns with coffee." Sasuke said.

"Scrambled eggs with sausage and orange juice." Kiba said.

Pancakes and eggs with grape juice." Shino said.

The rest of the table started ordering and so did the other table and ended up in a playful banter talking about school was while Naruto was gone. It also brought up sore spots people didn't really want to talk about but it went better than everyone thought it would. When they were all finished they all paid for their food and went back to the hall to clean up and go to a movie they planned.

The movie and dinner were over before anyone could blink. Everyone was ready to go home by the end of the night exhausted by the long day they had. After Naruto and Sasuke dropped off Kiba they went back home to have their much needed talk.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked nervously messing with his hands as they walked into Naruto's room.

He didn't get the chance to say much else as he got pushed on the bed and kissed passionately.

"You're the one who wanted to talk and get clarification about us, Sasuke. I don't need it. I know I want to be with you. I don't need anyone telling…" Naruto stopped when Sasuke started to kiss him passionately.

"I want to be with you too no matter what." Sasuke whispered after he stopped kissing Naruto.

They got off the bed and ended up on the roof.

"I never knew how much I would miss this place until I was in the other village." Naruto said with a soft sad smile.

"You missed being here?" Sasuke asked gently as he laid his head on his knee looking at Naruto.

"Of course, I didn't only miss it because of you but because it is also my home." Naruto said honestly as he rubbed his hand against Sasuke's face. "But you were one of the main reasons to come back." Naruto said leaving his hand on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke left his head in Naruto's hand for comfort.

"They do say space makes the heart grow fonder. I'm glad your back." Sasuke said softly as he shut his eyes.

"That is most definitely true." Naruto said as he leaned in to kiss Sasuke.

This was one of the gentlest kisses the two has ever had saying all their emotions they were feeling for one another. Sasuke wasn't sure how he would feel at first when Naruto came back but now that he's back it felt like he never left and they picked up where they left off.

"Before when I used to leave I used to have fun and relish in the fact I didn't have to fight every day but this time it was sad. I didn't want to do all the things my uncle wanted to do with me. I just wanted to come home." Naruto said after they stopped kissing.

"I never thought coming here would change me so much." Sasuke mumbled leaning against Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that comment in curiosity. "And petrel did you change about yourself since being here?" Naruto asked in an amused voice.

Sasuke had to hold back a chuckle because a lot of him is still the same. The biggest part of him to change is how he learned to forgive and the opening up to others.

"Honestly... I think if I would have found out about my father before I met you I think I would have been in the same boat as my brother. I learned to open more to other people and I learned to understand others more." Sasuke said not completely honest with what he wanted to say.

"That is definitely a plus. I think I changed too since meeting you." Naruto said looking at the stars.

That comment alone made Sasuke turn his whole body around to look at Naruto.

"Do tell," Sasuke said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Well..." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "I never had this feeling for someone else before. I always have been protective of the ones I care about but I would give up... never mind." Naruto said blushing.

"Woah, oh no you won't be getting out this conversation." Sasuke said getting on top of Naruto thank god while Naruto was gone they put a proper fencing for his little balcony for all the times he fell asleep up there.

Naruto just blushed more he didn't want to admit his feelings so soon. He turned his face away from Sasuke and Sasuke just grabbed his face so he would have to look at him.

"You're the first person ever that I wanted to give my world up to have." Naruto said turning his head away successfully this time.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. Naruto just told him he was willing to give up everything to be with him. Everything and everyone he knew and cared about.

"Sasuke..." Naruto didn't get to finish before Sasuke was kissing him and he automatically reacted to him.

"Is that your way of saying you want to be with me for the long run?" Sasuke asked through kisses.

"You can say that." Naruto said not ready to say I love you just yet.

The kiss was deeper than saying he felt the same way. They understood each other and couldn't ignore it anymore. The next day they were found in Naruto's bed sleeping peacefully curled into each other that Ino took a picture.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I feel almost accomplished with this story. I don't think I have many loose ends with this story aside from what will be happening in the following chapters.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am happy to announce that this story is almost done and I will be happy to let you know that there will be a sequel to it. Just not right away. :(**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Oh and just to let my readers who follow this story know that the sequel isn't going to be as pleasant as this one is.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It was summer break and the terms and conditions of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship still stood. They still had to make their way to Fugaku's house for at least a week. What they didn't expect was for Itachi to jump in the car with them to go.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"As much as I haven't forgiven father at the moment I still want to spend time with the little ones and give him a chance to redeem himself." Itachi said reading his book.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, ITACHI!" Naruto said in an excited loud manner that was so sudden it made them almost jump out their seats.

"Damn it Naruto," Sasuke said lightly swatting Naruto.

Naruto just chuckled it off not really finding it bothersome at all.

"Thank you Naruto." Itachi said softly.

Itachi really admired how Naruto took everything. He didn't really expect him to be so hell bent on caring about the rules but Naruto hasn't broken any since he's been back. Naruto really cares about Sasuke to the point he even avoids confrontation on the streets. Another thing was that Naruto got through to their father and made him ask for forgiveness which Itachi personally never thought was going to happen in lifetimes.

"What for?" Naruto questioned as his head tilted back.

"For everything you have done for us since we met you." Itachi said in a sincere tone that Sasuke has never heard before.

"We're all going to be family, right?" Naruto said looking into the mirror to see Itachi.

"Yeah, I am mostly definitely happy about that." Itachi said moving back in his seat.

It was quiet for a while before a few thoughts crossed Naruto's mind.

"On second thought, isn't it kind of weird to say we're family when I'm dating your brother and our parents are getting married?" Naruto asked.

The thought never crossed the Uchiha's minds because it was never a thought but now that they think about it, it is kind of weird.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. It is weird." Sasuke said shaking his head not being able to hide the smile that came on his face.

"I agree," Itachi said.

"I guess we're going to be a weird ass family then." Naruto said with a chuckle that warmed Sasuke's heart.

"I guess so," Sasuke said.

"But at least our parents accept the relationship." Itachi remarked.

"Yeah, after how many months?" Sasuke questioned.

"True," Itachi said.

They were getting to Fugaku's faster than they thought they would be and it didn't really bother them. Well it didn't bother Naruto or Sasuke but Itachi was nervous and wouldn't stop fidgeting in the back seat driving Naruto crazy.

"Calm down Itachi," Sasuke said noticing it.

"Yeah there's no need to be so nervous." Naruto said.

"I haven't seen him since the day he dropped you off." Itachi said.

"I know, but you need to calm down." Sasuke said in a comforting tone.

"I'm trying," Itachi said in a rough voice.

The sound made Naruto pull over to the side of the road and turn to look at Itachi. Itachi was sweating proving how nervous he actually was. Naruto smiled at Itachi then smacked him in the face.

"Get ahold of yourself. You won't be alone there so you have nothing to worry about." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

The brothers weren't really shocked by the slap but it still wasn't expected. Naruto had a good control over his nervous ticks from living with Kurama for so long.

"I'm fine now, thanks." Itachi said not really wanting to get slapped again.

"Good, we should get moving again." Naruto said turning in his seat and starting the car again.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet seeing as Naruto was the only one awake because the brothers fell asleep. Naruto didn't mind because he liked the peace once in a while. He liked to be in his own thoughts and right now they were everywhere. He wanted to know where his relationship with everyone stood but didn't want to ask which was strange seeing as he is usually very open to talking to others.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed.

"When will we be there?" Sasuke asked.

"Soon, we should be there in about five minutes." Naruto said.

"Good, because I want to get out of the damn car and stretch my legs." Sasuke said stretching his body.

Naruto tried not to look because he knew the condition of being with Sasuke. But some of the conditions were harder to follow than most and one was because he was constantly having sexual dreams of Sasuke. Sasuke of course didn't know that and nor was Naruto going to tell him that but it was beginning to get harder for him to sleep next to the raven.

"We're here," Naruto said making Itachi wake up too.

Everyone got out the car feeling pretty uncomfortable. Well the brothers felt uncomfortable, Naruto didn't feel a thing. Kana saw them and ran out the house straight to Naruto while the twins ran to one of their brothers. Daichi ran to Sasuke and Akari ran to Itachi. Itachi got really close to his little sisters but Daichi was really close to Sasuke. They were both rather stoic in Naruto's eyes. It was quite cute.

"Welcome boys," Fugaku said coming out the house with Akane his wife.

"Hey Fugaku, Akane," Naruto said with a smile.

"Hello father, Akane," Sasuke said walking forward with Daichi attached to him.

"Hello," was all Itachi was willing to say.

"Ita, I got to show you something." Kana said pulling him the rest of the way to the house passing Fugaku and Akane up.

"She has been excited about him coming over since you boys called and said he was with." Fugaku said with a smile.

"I want to go to the park." Daichi said looking at Naruto.

Sasuke didn't know how he felt about them demanding things of his boyfriend but he did find it amusing.

"Okay," Naruto said grabbing Daichi and Akari leaving Sasuke with Fugaku and Akane.

"You know Kana still wants him to be her husband." Fugaku said with a chuckle.

"That will never happen, he is mine." Sasuke said aggressively with a glare.

"A bit touchy, are you son?" Fugaku said chuckling.

"No," Sasuke said.

Kana came back running outside looking around.

"Where is Naruto?" Kana asked and looked behind Sasuke.

"At the park with your siblings." Akane said.

"I wanted to show him what I did." Kana said running toward the park.

It was just down the street so Fugaku wasn't worried. She didn't have to cross no streets and he was standing outside to watch her go.

"Don't go without me." Sasuke said chasing after her not wanting Kana to be alone with Naruto.

"Someone's jealous," Akane said to Fugaku with a smile as she watched Kana being chased by Sasuke.

"He is always like that with Naruto even toward me and Naruto's sister." Itachi said coming behind them to see Sasuke dragging his little sister from Naruto's arms and the others laughing.

"Little brother, you shouldn't pull her by her hair." Itachi said walking toward them.

Sasuke and Kana started to fight but since Sasuke wasn't trying to hurt his little sister he ended up just pulling at her hair. Itachi on the other hand was trying to stop them from fighting. Naruto just sat down laughing with the twins.

"Sasuke, stop fighting with your sister." Naruto said after he stopped laughing.

It amused everyone how Sasuke stopped immediately and walked by Naruto again.

"Not nice brother," Kana whined rubbing her head and went to Itachi.

"Only when it comes to things he claims are his." Itachi said soothing his sister.

"Naruto, how did you do that? Do you have magical powers?" Daichi asked excitedly.

"I read in a book that a demon can control people. Are you a demon?" Akari asked.

"HE IS NOT A DEMON! He is an angel." Kana screamed at her siblings running up to Naruto hugging him.

Itachi couldn't stop the chuckles that came out his mouth when he heard that.

"I would say he is half and half. But no he didn't control Sasuke with powers." Itachi said.

"But he stopped right away." Daichi concluded.

"That's because Naruto is the only person he listens to." Itachi said pulling his younger siblings along leaving a stunned Sasuke and a laughing Naruto.

Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "Why are you laughing?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That was unnecessary, and you're the one that was jealous of your little sister." Naruto said with a smirk.

"We will never speak about that again." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto by his shirt pulling him to him.

Naruto gave him a peck on the nose and pulled away with a smile.

"Fine," Naruto said and started pulling Sasuke back toward the house.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, not ever especially with Itachi seeing it." Naruto said.

"Everyone actually saw it." Naruto said a few moments later. "So your mother and my dad are going to hear about it." Naruto said laughing at the face of horror on Sasuke's face.

"Just don't tell our friends, understand?" Sasuke threatened.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said waving off his hand.

"I mean it Naruto." Sasuke said following Naruto inside the house.

"I know, Kana, what did you want to show me?" Naruto asked letting Sasuke's hand go gently but Sasuke still followed.

"Daddy let me design my room." Kana said in an excited tone.

The room was nicely designed. It was strange to see a bunch of lines all over the place but Naruto thought it looked like a maze. In the end Naruto found out it was a maze that led from the window to the door of the closet, to the bed, to her laptop area, to the fish tank, and to exit her room.

"That is really awesome. So it leads to all the places you go to in your room." Naruto said amazed that an eleven year old thought of it.

"I want to be a painter when I'm older." Kana said. "But I want to be a painter for houses." Kana said with a smile.

"That's nice," Naruto said with a smile.

"I was so excited when my father told me you guys were coming since I finally get to show you." Kana said blushing.

"When I was your age I helped design my house that I live at now. Well it took quite a while though." Naruto said.

"Really? That's so cool." Kana said.

"So you're going to be an interior designer on houses. That's neat; I basically am going to design houses." Naruto said.

"We match with our jobs." Kana said excited.

"Yup," Naruto said.

"That means you're meant to be with me." Kana said.

Sasuke was utterly frustrated and Naruto just laughed loving his jealous boyfriend.

"That won't happen; I want to be with Sasuke. He is one of the only people I ever found myself wanting to be with." Naruto said with a soft chuckle.

"So you really love my brother?" Kana said pouting.

Naruto and Sasuke both blushed but Naruto regained his composure right away.

"Yes, I do love him." Naruto said.

Sasuke was shocked that his little sister got Naruto to admit how he felt about him. So shocked by the words of Naruto saying he loved him that he didn't even realize that he was tearing up.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Kana asked staring at him with worried eyes.

Naruto turned around and blushed red like a tomato.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked.

"I will leave you two alone really quickly." Kana said running out the room just to grab Itachi so they could listen by the door.

"I... I love you." Naruto said.

"Say it again..." Sasuke said walking toward Naruto.

"… I lo-ve you..." Naruto whispered but he stuttered.

"Again," Sasuke insisted as he was standing face to face with the guy he was in love with.

"I love you." Naruto said looking down.

"Look at me and say it." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto slowly looked up and Sasuke was shocked by the intensity in his eyes.

"I love you." Naruto said strongly.

"Finally you dumb bastard. I love you." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to kiss him.

"Aww... that is so sweet." Itachi and Kana both said through the door.

"…" Naruto and Sasuke both just looked at the door and walked to it opening it to find the two eavesdropping.

"Hello," they both said casually lifting their hands behind their heads nervously.

"I thought you were giving us privacy?" Naruto asked looking at Kana.

Kana just blushed and hid behind Itachi who was having a stare down okay more like glare down with Sasuke who was extremely pissed to have his moment messed up from his siblings.

"Little brother?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Big brother?" Sasuke mimicked.

Naruto just watched the two before he knocked Itachi to the ground screaming dog pile completely freaking Itachi out being on the floor. Sasuke found it amusing until he got pulled into the pile with them and his twin siblings came running down the hallway.

"Oh no," Sasuke whispered seeing the kids hands dirty.

Sasuke and Itachi noticed one thing about his dad since they met the new family he made. He wasn't strict at all with them like he was with them. It kind of made them feel bad but they never said anything in fear for their siblings. There dad wasn't easy to get along with when he was like that.

"Kids lunch time," Akane screamed from down the hall.

When they all got off each other everyone ran to the table well not Itachi because he just walked. By the time he got over there Akane was waiting for him in the doorway.

"Can I talk to you for a little bit?" Akane asked.

"Sure," Itachi said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I tore your family up with your father. It's not like I wanted what happened to happen." Akane said.

"It's okay; if it wasn't you it would have been someone else because he wasn't happy with my mother. My mother and he were meant for different people and if you're happy with him it's because he learned from his mistakes with us on how to be a better father and husband." Itachi said.

"Do you think we can at least be friends?" Akane asked holding out her hand.

"Sure," Itachi said shaking her hand.

"I'm glad," Akane said with a smile and pulled Itachi back to the kitchen table.

Itachi let himself be pulled not really minding the contact at the moment. The day was jam packed with a bunch of wild activities. Sasuke and Itachi were shocked to see their smile and laugh so much.

"I hope you guys come around soon." Fugaku said as he walked them to their car.

"Yeah maybe next weekend we can stay the night." Naruto said.

"Yeah and Naruto can sleep in my room." Kana screamed.

"NO!" All three men screamed at the same time.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. These three are a lot alike and don't even know it.

"I will be in the car while you three talk." Naruto said saying goodbye to everyone else.

Naruto didn't want to interfere with their talk because he knew it needed to happen.

"Why didn't you just leave mom if you weren't happy?" Itachi asked.

"I didn't want to leave you boys. It just came too hard to be around her knowing she wasn't happy and neither was I. We couldn't even stop arguing and that was when you found out I was cheating. She found out too saying she didn't want you around your siblings. I am sorry that I hid a lot from you boys and I'm sorry that me and your mom couldn't be happy with each other. But I'm glad she is happy with who she's with now. I am also happy to be able to talk to you again." Fugaku said looking directly at Itachi saying the ending.

"I can't forgive you for the pain you caused for me but I can learn to get past it until I can forgive you." Itachi said giving his dad a hug for the first time since he was younger.

"I think I have a different reason to be mad but I think we can get past everything and move on to have a better future with all of us as one big dysfunctional family." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad," Fugaku said hugging Sasuke too.

"We should get going now." Itachi said looking at Naruto who was currently juggling in the car.

"How is he doing that?" Fugaku asked.

"We don't even know he is a guy of many talents." Sasuke said with a smile on his face heading to the car.

"Love you boys be safe on the drive home." Fugaku said and walked into the house.

"Man this house is fun when you're not dealing with extra stress, right?" Naruto said smiling at the brothers.

"Yeah," Itachi said with a smile.

"Next time maybe you two can come by, by yourself." Naruto said with a smile.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I can't be around all the time when it comes to your dad. I think it would be best if you guys gained a relationship with your dad not with me around." Naruto said.

"I get it. You want us to get used to our dad again." Itachi said.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay," Sasuke said and both of the brothers fell asleep again on the drive home while Naruto drove.

They got home faster this time than getting to their dad's house.

"We're here you guys." Naruto said waking them up.

"Thank god because it is uncomfortable sleeping in the car." Itachi said walking to the door.

Naruto just smiled at him carrying Sasuke because he wouldn't wake up.

"Wake up silly." Naruto said as he got to their area staring down at him.

Sasuke didn't wake up and Naruto wasn't tired so he went to his roof area and sat down. It was a nice breeze out and the stars were out so he decided to hang out for a while thinking.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned looking around for his boyfriend until he spotted the closet door open.

Sasuke got up and walked to the entrance to the roof seeing his boyfriend sitting there.

"You're awake now." Naruto said with a smile on his face scooting over for Sasuke to sit down.

"Yeah, I didn't feel your warmth so I knew you weren't around." Sasuke said as he sat down.

"You were fine in the car sleeping." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I was but I knew you were there." Sasuke said with a glare.

"I guess your right." Naruto said with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't believe it was just a few months ago that you all started living here with us." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't either. Who would have known that this would happen?" Sasuke said.

"I know I didn't but I'm glad it did." Naruto said with a warm smile directed at Sasuke.

"Thanks Naruto," Sasuke said gently grabbing his hand.

"For what?" Naruto asked his head tilting to the side.

"For helping my family and making my life better that's for sure. I love you." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently.

"I love you." Naruto said after the kiss stopped.

The last thing Sasuke remembers about the night was Naruto's beautiful smile and how he felt like his heart was going to explode from the look Naruto gave him.

* * *

 ** _Reviews._**

 ** _I love where this story went. It played with the softer part of things. I hope you all liked it leave a review to let me know your favorite part. Sorry but I decided to break the thing I set on writing and posting only four stories until January because I can't stand seeing my Doc Manager pile up the way it is at the moment._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **So I started the sequel for this story with them being older but I am not going to post it until the last chapter of this one comes out.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews. I really enjoyed reading all the reviews for everyone.**_

 _ **Hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**_

* * *

A year has passed and Naruto and Sasuke are still going strong. Mikoto and Minato are finally getting married. Itachi is now in college for his business degree he plans on taking over for Minato since Naruto and Ino don't plan on it. Ino and Itachi are close putting the sex episode behind them now they are just friends.

"Sasuke, stop trying to put my tie on." Naruto grumbled.

"You don't even know how to put it on yourself idiot." Sasuke growled out and slapped Naruto's hands away from him.

"Now be nice you two." Itachi said chuckling at his brother and step brother.

"Can you believe we're in our junior year and dad is planning to marry your mom? I thought he said he would wait until we graduated high school." Naruto mumbled.

"Well they can't hold off." Itachi said.

"Yeah that's because your mom is expecting and doesn't want to tell us about it until after the wedding." Naruto said.

"REALLY?" Itachi screamed standing up.

Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke became very close over the year too. You can find Itachi with Sasuke and Naruto at times. Ino found them all sleeping in Naruto's room quite a few times and she took plenty of pictures she uses them against Sasuke and Itachi all the time Naruto personally doesn't care so she can't do it to him.

"Naruto don't start that shit again." Sasuke scolded.

"But it's true." Naruto said.

"Why do you always want to ruin surprises?" Sasuke asked in a scolding tone.

"Why do you want to dress me and not yourself?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone that made Sasuke just glare at him.

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke grumbled blushing and finishing up Naruto's tie since Naruto stopped struggling.

"Sasuke is it true?" Itachi asked.

"We don't know Naruto is just assuming because mom has been sick lately." Sasuke said.

"AND YOU DON'T THINK THAT WAS SOMETHING TO TELL ME!?" Itachi screamed.

"This is why you should have never said anything." Sasuke said sighing as he had to calm his brother down.

"Itachi simmer, you are going crazy." Naruto said whacking him in the back of the head.

"I am not, how can you two be so calm if they are?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I get what you mean it would be kind of weird being with someone when I and he are sharing a sibling." Naruto said looking at himself in the mirror.

"I... actually thinks it's kind of weird too now that I think about it." Sasuke said his face in a stunned moment of thought.

Naruto looked at him and then at Itachi and couldn't help the smirk that came on his face making Itachi chuckle.

"Little brother calm down." Itachi said leaning back on Naruto's bed.

"You have to get buttoned up." Naruto said with a soft smile on his face as he buttoned up the shirt for Sasuke.

Itachi looked at them and walked out the door to give them some privacy.

"Why are you so nervous today?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just turned his head away feeling when Naruto was done buttoning his shirt.

"What's bothering you?" Naruto asked pulling Sasuke's face to him.

"Don't you think it's weird if we have a sibling together?" Sasuke asked in a soft whisper.

"No, we love each other and I'm sure our whole family would understand but I'm not going to lie it is kind of weird. I still love you and I won't leave you just because our parents are starting whatever family they are having." Naruto said smiling.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said pulling him into a kiss.

Naruto knows all the right things to make him happy and that's what he loved the most about him.

"Boys are you ready? We got to start heading over there before your mother will kick my ass." Minato screamed from downstairs.

"Coming," they both screamed and moved toward the stairs.

"Looking good you two." Minato said giving them a soft smile.

"Thanks dad," Naruto said being a showoff like he usually is.

"Thanks Minato," Sasuke said pushing past Naruto with a smirk.

"You boys sure are having a lot of fun torturing Itachi huh?" Minato asked as he walked down the stairs with Sasuke.

"Why you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you boys told Itachi that I and your mom were having a baby." Minato said with a sideways glance.

"Well, are you? I thought you two were planning on waiting until we graduated to get married." Sasuke asked.

"We just decided that it was the right time seeing as you guys our grown enough to be fine with it." Minato said.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke said walking ahead of him.

Minato chuckled following after Sasuke.

"You're even starting to sound like Naruto." Minato said as they walked out the door.

"That's rude," Sasuke said huffing after Minato.

Sasuke watched as Itachi and Naruto were getting into the limo that was supposed to take them to the church and couldn't help the smile that came on his face. Sasuke got in the limo and he was immediately pulled to sit next to Itachi even though he wanted to sit by Naruto. After a second he realized what his brother was doing so he let it be.

"I'm happy for you." Naruto said with a gentle smile on his face as he looked at his father.

"Thank you, so why do you keep messing with those two then?" Minato asked his son.

"Because I know that's why you guys are rushing this marriage since I saw a pregnancy test in the garbage when I took it out. If it wasn't Mikoto then it was Sakura or Ino." Naruto said making Minato pale.

"It better not be them." Minato said quite loudly alarming both the Uchiha.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Minato said quickly pulling his son to him making Naruto chuckle. "Shut up Naruto; tell me what you're talking about?" Minato asked.

"How are you going to tell me to shut up and then tell me to explain?" Naruto asked still laughing throwing his head back.

He just loved messing with his dad it was always fun. But at this moment as funny as it was to watch his father panic he didn't really seem to know what Naruto was talking about and that seemed bad so Naruto decided he was just going to be quiet about it.

"Just tell me Naruto." Minato said pulling at his hair.

"You know what I am going to keep quiet about this. As much as I get pleasure watching you go crazy I need you to be calm for your wedding." Naruto said with a smile.

"Damn it Naruto, I knew you were messing with me." Minato said pushing his son.

"Yeah I'm playing with you." Naruto said leaning back in his seat shaking his head.

Sasuke just watched Naruto knowing he wasn't just playing with his dad. He didn't know what Naruto was telling his dad but he knew he was lying which was quite unusual considering he didn't make a habit out of lying.

When they got to the church they were approached by Fugaku, his wife, and the kids.

"You men look nice in the suits." Fugaku said looking at his boys and Naruto who he felt like was his too.

"Thanks, Fugaku," Naruto said with a smile hugging all the kids.

When he got to Kana she was blushing while staring at Naruto.

"Kana give me a hug." Naruto said approaching her slowly.

Kana approached him giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What is the honor I got a hug and a kiss young lady?" Naruto asked with a furious Sasuke behind him.

"You look quite handsome in your suit." Kana replied making Akane, Fugaku, and Itachi chuckle.

"Thank you, young lady. You look quite beautiful yourself." Naruto said kissing her on her hand.

"What about me?" Akari asked spinning to show off her dress.

This had Minato chuckling softly seeing how much of an impact his son had on the stoic man's children. But he couldn't help but laugh at the reaction Sasuke was giving from little kids. How could Sasuke get jealous over his own siblings who were years younger than Naruto.

"You look quite beautiful yourself." Naruto said then looked at Daichi with a smile. "You're looking like a dashing young man yourself Daichi." Naruto said making all the kids blush.

"Come on boys we have to get to the wedding before we're late." Minato said pulling at his son.

"I will see you all later." Naruto said with a smile waving by as he walked past with a grumbling Sasuke.

"That boy is quite charming." Akane said with a smile as they walked to get to their seats.

"Charmed all my kids with his magic." Fugaku grumbled pulling his kids along.

Naruto went into the church smiled when he saw Kurama.

"How are you boy?" Kurama asked as he walked up to them pulling him into a hug.

"Good," Naruto said smiling pushing Kurama off him.

"So how is your relationship with the young Uchiha?" Kurama asked as all the others walked to the back.

"It's going good, been together since I got back that one time." Naruto said nodding his head with a smile on his face.

"I didn't think your father would ever fall in love again. Your dad was so in love with my little sister that I couldn't picture them with anyone else but each other." Kurama expressed as he watched Minato get ready.

"I never thought it either." Naruto said softly.

"Come on you two." Minato said grabbing both by the shoulders.

'But at least he's happy again.' Naruto and Kurama thought at the same time smiling softly at the man pulling them to the back.

Naruto could honestly say the wedding was beautiful and the vows they exchanged were funny and strange but he kept his composure at least he got back to the back where he could openly laugh about it.

"What did you think about the wedding?" Naruto asked his uncle.

"I think my little brother is grown man again." Kurama said chuckling pulling his nephew into a one-armed hug.

"Naruto, Kurama, we're getting ready to go to the wedding reception hall. The after party begins." Sasuke said.

"We're coming right now." Naruto said and Sasuke walked off. "Shall we?" Naruto asked looking at his uncle.

"Do you think your father forgot about my sister?" Kurama asked looking sad and he actually understood how his uncle felt about the whole thing.

"No, I don't think he will ever forget about her because we won't EVER let him. You, Ino, and I are all constant reminders that he would never be able to forget her." Naruto said. "Now let's get going." Naruto said pulling his uncle to the door.

The wedding reception was beautiful and Sasuke thought maybe there was something behind this that no one was telling him and his brother. Naruto seemed to know everything but he was keeping tight lipped about whatever it was.

"Hello everyone, I didn't think I would ever get married again after my previous wife Kushina Uzumaki passed away it was a heart-breaking event that I never thought I would be able to get over. But I'm confident that Kushina wouldn't want that for me and that's why she led this beautiful woman into my life. I didn't think I would smile again till I met you but now I do and it gives me deep pleasure that I didn't fall in love once in my life to a great woman but twice and it was so very completing that I couldn't be any happier. I assure you gentleman I am the luckiest man in the world because now I have the last remaining amazing woman by my side." Minato said raising his glass up.

"Corny as always." Naruto said kicking his dad off the mic. "As the best man for my father and lovely Mikoto I think it's my turn to make a toast. Never did I think you would ever find someone as great or as delightful... excuse me. I never thought I would see the smile mom use to give you back on your face but since you met Mikoto your happy again. Mikoto I am happy you're in my father's life because now I don't have to worry about him as much as I used to. I learned something from the two of you in the year that I knew about your relationship and that is to never give up hope that someone is out there for you. I am happy to welcome you into the family Mikoto, Sasuke, and you too Itachi. Welcome," Naruto said raising his glass as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Mikoto was the first to get up and go to Naruto and give him a hug.

"Thank you, Naruto." Mikoto said because his blessing meant the world to her more than she cared to admit to anyone.

"Welcome to the family." Naruto said kissing her on the cheek.

"I guess it would be my turn to bless the two. I never thought I would see you with another woman but here you are your sly son of a b, but I'm happy for you. I am sure my sister would have wanted you to be happy and that's what you are. Welcome to the family Mikoto, Sasuke, and Itachi." Kurama said with a smile.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" Everyone said when they raised up their drinks.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked his uncle as they sat outside on the patio while everyone was inside dancing and getting along.

"Yeah, just thinking about how much different it's going to be now that I'm not really a part of the family anymore." Kurama said making Naruto feel bad.

"You are always going to be a part of my family." Minato said from the doorway making Naruto and Kurama look behind themselves. "You have nothing to worry about you can always come to me. We're brothers and we will always be. I love you and thank you for supporting me through everything." Minato said pulling Kurama into a hug that they both really needed.

Naruto took that opportunity to leave and ran into Sasuke right away.

"You want to get out of here?" Sasuke asked.

"Please," Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to a driver for them.

"Let's go to the highest peak." Sasuke said and the driver took them.

Naruto didn't say anything but he then again, he didn't want to talk in front of the driver so Sasuke just let it be. When they got out the car they just sat outside drinking vodka and orange juice by the edge of the cliffs holding onto the railings.

"You good?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I am, it was just a bit overwhelming to me." Naruto said leaning on Sasuke more.

"You don't have to front with me. I know you were getting emotional when you did your speech." Sasuke said.

"What do you want me to say?" Naruto asked.

"Just tell me how you felt." Sasuke said honestly.

"I felt impeccably happy for him and sad at the same time." Naruto said with a soft sigh.

"I think that's a normal reaction." Sasuke said putting his head on Naruto's.

He wanted to comfort his boyfriend but didn't know how because he didn't lose a parent the way he did and that hurt his heart.

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked as they stayed there silent for at least ten minutes.

"Yeah, I just don't want to leave this moment." Naruto said with a soft smile on his face.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto gently.

"I keep thinking about how we would have never met if it wasn't for our parents meeting. In the end it seems like my mom had to die for me to meet you and that is impossibly sad to think about. It's like I have to choose you or her." Naruto said sadly.

"Don't think of it like that just live in the moment and don't think about the would ifs because maybe we would have met each other. If we are meant to be in didn't matter who was alive or dead because we would have found each other no matter what." Sasuke said.

"I guess you're right on that one." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto thought that maybe he was rubbing off on Sasuke a little too much if he was saying something he would say.

"I think I may be rubbing off on you a little too much if you're comforting me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Fuck you," Sasuke said pushing Naruto gently with a soft chuckle coming out.

"What are you two doing?" Itachi asked walking by them.

"Just talking about how Sasuke is learning from me." Naruto said laughing as Sasuke whacked him a few times laughing with him.

"Never thought I would hear that." Itachi said with a smile.

"Hey you both learned things from me!" Naruto screeched appalled putting a hand to his chest making both brothers chuckle.

"So enough playing around was the pregnancy thing true?" Itachi asked getting serious now.

"It is," Minato said making them all look at the door.

"She is pregnant?" Sasuke asked scared.

"No, Ino is." Minato said tears dripping from his face now.

"Wait... wait... who?" Naruto asked everyone took a step back partially scared for their lives.

"Ino is," Minato said softer this time.

"Who got her pregnant?" Naruto asked looking toward Itachi who shook his head no then at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Sasuke said.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto thought about who it was.

"I'm going to kill Choji." Naruto said walking toward the entrance.

"No not right now." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Yeah Naruto it's supposed to be a good day not a day of murder." Itachi said.

Minato walked away to wallow in his pain. By the end of the night Minato was gone with Mikoto on their honeymoon leaving all the kids alone for the week. Hopefully he won't come home to his son in prison.

The first day of school almost led to a murder if it wasn't for Shikamaru.

"You got my sister pregnant!" Naruto growled holding Choji down.

"Calm down Naruto." Shikamaru said holding Naruto's other arm so he couldn't move to hit Choji.

It was kind of hard being in a bathroom stall with two big guys. Sasuke at the moment was getting Ino to get her twin to calm down.

"NARUTO! Stop it, I love him and he loves me isn't that good enough? I know we didn't plan having a baby but he won't leave me." Ino said stopping Naruto.

"Tch," Naruto growled turning his head away from her and Choji.

"Choji are you okay?" Ino asked helping him out the stall.

"I am fine and he is right to be angry." Choji said making Naruto look at him.

"Tch, no, I'm not. I know you won't hurt my sister but we're still juniors in high school, don't you think it's too early to be having sex and getting pregnant?" Naruto asked shocking everyone.

"Yeah, but it's not like we planned it. It just happened." Ino said going by her brother.

"Okay, now you two have to get married." Naruto said hand going through his hair.

Shikamaru had to turn his head and keep himself from laughing at Naruto because he knew how mad his best friend was at the moment.

"You can't just give me away." Ino growled.

"I was planning on asking anyway." Choji said surprising everyone.

"What?" Ino asked looking toward Choji.

Naruto smiled, his friend was already planning it great.

"Do you want to marry me?" Choji asked.

"Yes, yes I do you fool." Ino said with a big smile on her face as tears ran down her eyes.

She jumped into his arms hugging him.

"I guess that ended on a good note." Sasuke said sighing as he pulled Naruto out the bathroom because lunch was about to be over.

Shikamaru followed them out the door as did Choji and Ino.

It seemed like everyone was just moving forward in life and that made Naruto happy. Everyone seemed to be traveling on their own path and that alone made him want to persevere even more.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **Yeah so Choji got Ino pregnant. Was everyone shocked that Ino was the one pregnant instead of Mikoto or Sakura? Yes Sakura has been living with them and Naruto is funny because he finds out everything.**_


	14. FINAL CHAPTER!

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am happy to say that this story is over but not quite at the same time because there is going to be a sequel to this story. You would have to read this one to read that one. This chapter is a bit sporadic so don't mind it. But I hope everyone loves the story the way I do. I doubt that a lot but still I can wish.**_

 _ **Shoutouts I want to let everyone know I really payed attention to all the reviews and loved them. I hope to get future reviews from the people for the sequel which should be coming out soon during the first week of April. But anyways on to the shout outs... I had 11 guests that didn't write no special names for themselves or sign in but I want to thank you for being there and commenting on my story good or bad. inuyasha16451, Kigen Dawn, yukino76, Meel Jacques, Mama Minato, Chidori95, MikuQueen, Niha161,Banjo the Fox, Teenwolf2358, lagseeing1123, , falsedfaith691, Yaoifangirl102, SilverKitsune2017, Lemonlov3, ketsueki Angel, MyNameIsLaura, The Only Love For Soujiro Seta, DarkNoct, lazyfox21, xXLunaXxPR, val-nue, JuliaT-chan, ankwhat, Shauni785, Firebird04, SweetGumdrop, JChan2845, Lady Spain, Kitsunebii. As for guest that had wrote a special name for themselves shout outs to you... yumiyang, Pizzabox, and GuessFromHell666.**_

 _ **Thank you all for supporting my story and everyone who followed and favorited. I appreciate all of the support I got for this story.**_

 _ **Side Note: Whoever reads my story Difficult Love I decided to keep the poll up for another week so if you want to vote for what Naruto is going to be then check it out and just to tell everyone you can have two choices.**_

 ** _Enjoy the final chapter._**

* * *

"Naruto, I got accepted to the college with you." Sasuke said excited jumping onto Naruto's bed happy as can be.

"Really? So, we're going to dorm, together right?" Naruto asked with a sly smile on his face making Sasuke smile at him.

The past two years have been hard on the two hormonal teens. They really had a problem keeping their hands off each other but have been in fear of Naruto's dad sending him away. They didn't want that because they felt like that was more suffering than not being able to do anything.

"I can't believe we're graduating this week." Naruto said pulling Sasuke to himself.

"I can't believe Kiba is." Sasuke mumbled chuckling.

"True, but he wants to be a vet so who are we to stand in his way." Naruto said lying back on his bed.

"Where is Shikamaru going to school?" Sasuke asked.

"He's going with us just on the other side of the campus. He is also getting an apartment with Temari. The two are going to get hitched when they both graduate from college." Naruto said.

"I can't believe you talked him into doing it." Sasuke said standing up.

"He loves her why not just gets married to her and stop complaining. I get why he was being so stubborn though he doesn't like the thought that his dad is controlling his way of life." Naruto said lying back on his bed.

They both couldn't believe that in less than a week they would be graduating and going to college. Well that would be after the summer but they knew college was going to be some of the best years of their lives.

"Ino's not graduating with us." Sasuke said.

"My dad was furious about that one. He was so worried about us having sex and look what happened." Naruto said laughing softly.

Naruto was fine with it though he got a beautiful little niece from Ino and Choji. He was pissed beyond belief for at least a month straight before he could get over it. Shikamaru had to keep Choji away from Naruto for a while but as Naruto noticed Choji doing all the deeds a future father should do he got over it.

"Yeah but little Neah came out of it and she loves you dearly." Sasuke said looking at Naruto with a smile.

"Hey what can I say I have a way with kids?" Naruto said with a smile looking up at Sasuke.

"BOYS WE NEED TO GO AND GET YOUR SUITS FOR GRADUATION!" Minato screamed from the stairwell.

As they walked down they heard giggling they both spotted Neah in Minato's arms. The moment she saw Naruto she tried to climb out of Minato's hands to Naruto's.

"Na," the baby babbled.

No matter who had the baby Neah loved being around Naruto. No one even knew why so when he wasn't working he was around her and Sasuke for the most part. She had the twin's blonde hair but had Choji's chubby features along with his eye color. But her hair was thick and wavy a mix of both parents.

"Hey little chubsters." Naruto said as he grabbed her from his father.

"She's coming with us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, Ino works all day. Choji is trying to find a place for them right now despite me telling him they can keep staying here. Itachi hasn't got back yet and your mother is out with some friends at the moment. So, it leaves us with her and with how she is reacting Naruto is perfectly fine with that along with her." Minato explained pointing at them.

"Yeah I don't mind if we bring her. I would say just bring her favorite toy so she doesn't cry while I'm in the changing room." Naruto said as he bounced toward the staircase.

When little Neah was born Naruto was the one mainly up with her so he got her to stop crying when she did start. They even found him inside the crib with her once. It was actually quite adorable and Sasuke made sure to take a lot of pictures. It was sad that Naruto and he couldn't have a kid of their own because he knew Naruto would be a great dad. He just felt a little bad that Naruto may not ever be able to get that out of their relationship.

"Come on you guys." Naruto said with a smile at the stairwell.

"We're coming," Sasuke said and that led to Naruto heading down before them.

Minato stayed because he knew there was something on Sasuke's mind and knew something was bothering the boy.

"Do you ever think... no never mind." Sasuke started but stopped.

"You can tell me anything Sasuke I won't judge you." Minato said.

"Do you ever think Naruto will leave me when he realizes he wants a family of his own?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think he would have fought so hard to be with you if he was going to be with someone else in the end." Minato said with a smile pushing Sasuke to the stairs.

"Thanks," Sasuke whispered following after Naruto.

"COME ON!" Naruto screamed from downstairs.

Sasuke and Minato came downstairs to see Naruto opening the door with a baby bag like he was a new-found mother. It was quite amusing that Sasuke even took a photo and sent it to Itachi. Itachi always got good laughs from seeing Naruto being a parent.

"Naruto you look like a mother." Sasuke said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah just come on." Naruto said walking out the door to the car with the baby seat in it.

Naruto's own car had a baby seat in it for when he picked her up or when he took her to daycare.

"What do you two want to wear? Please no orange Naruto." Minato said as the two teens got in the car Sasuke getting into the front while Naruto got into the back seat so he could be by the baby.

They both weren't sure what they really wanted to wear so they both shrugged it off to him and he ignored it in favor of having silence in the car aside from the giggling from Neah. The car ride was silent for a while as they drove near the busy city until Minato decided to talk to them. Minato knew Naruto's goal was to get into architecture and construction and Itachi went into business so he could help run his company but he didn't know what Sasuke wanted to do. He didn't really think anyone knew aside from Naruto and possibly Kiba.

"What do you plan on going to college for? You took quite a long time picking the college so I wasn't sure if you knew what you wanted to be." Minato asked making a small glance at Sasuke.

"I want to get into business. I decided that I want to work with Naruto." Sasuke voiced with a smile making Naruto smile in the back seat too.

"What do you mean work with Naruto?" Minato asked slightly confused.

Minato owned an electric company and worked with anything electrical but he knew what Naruto wanted to do was all of together. Minato's company was to help with houses putting in the electrical outlets. If his son got into construction and architecture then they could always corroborate together.

"What he is saying dad is that he is also going to school for business. He is going to be the suit while I do the grunt work." Naruto said with a smile.

"Shut up, you're going to be just as much of an owner of the business as I am." Sasuke said laughing.

"But you'll be dealing with all the paperwork and the business suits." Naruto said.

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Minato asked knowing how hard it would be to work with someone you're in a relationship with.

"Minato sir, if I didn't want to do this I wouldn't and not only that Naruto came up with the idea of doing this himself so I thought it would be fun to do it with someone I love. It really will be working with family." Sasuke said.

"What about your father's business?" Minato asked.

"My father has three other kids that can take over for him." Sasuke said.

"True," Minato said.

"Who wants to take over something when they can create it?" Naruto asked tilting his head back.

"That was so philosophical." Minato muttered.

"Yeah that was, wasn't it?" Naruto said laughing.

The rest of the car ride was silent until everyone got out the car when everyone started talking about a bunch of random things. Naruto pulled the stroller out the trunk putting the baby in it and started pushing her falling after Sasuke and Minato. The moment the blonde entered the doors of the mall all eyes were on him pushing the baby.

"It looks like Naruto is getting a lot of attention with the baby." Minato said looking around.

"Dad can you take the baby while I look for my suit?" Naruto asked catching up to them.

"Yeah I can take her now if you want." Minato said.

"Yes, I haven't felt this awkward in a while." Naruto said pushing her to his dad.

The moment she noticed Naruto moving ahead she started crying.

"Na," Neah cried.

Naruto stopped and turned back toward her crouching in front of her stopping the stroller.

"Neah, I have to get something so if you be good and stay with grandpa I will get you a new toy okay?" Naruto asked with a smile that made the little one smile too.

Naruto took the smile as his cue to go inside the store ahead of them with Sasuke.

"You would be a great father." Sasuke said as they started looking through suits.

"I never really wanted kids. Twins go through my family like a plague and I don't think I can handle a set of twins." Naruto said with a smile.

"So, you wouldn't want a little you running around?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh god no, after all the shit I did when I was a kid I would cry if I had a me running around." Naruto said scared.

Sasuke couldn't stop the laughter that came out his mouth.

"Sasuke I know what you're thinking and if I want kids we can always find ways to have kids. I don't need one right now and nor do I want one right now. Neah is enough for me and she isn't even mine." Naruto said pulling Sasuke toward him from the back of his neck.

Sasuke wasn't ever going to tell Naruto this but he liked it a lot that Naruto could read him like a book. It made voicing his feelings a lot easier and that's what Sasuke liked. He didn't have to talk if Naruto already knew what he was thinking.

"I wouldn't mind a little you running around." Sasuke whispered kissing Naruto's nose and walking away.

Naruto blush bright red it didn't mind public affection if anyone did it was Sasuke but that's not what made him blush. He never thought Sasuke wanted to have a kid with him. But hearing that made him wants a kid but he didn't want a little him he wants a little Sasuke running around.

"I wouldn't mind having a little you running around either." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear as he walked past him.

Sasuke almost got whiplash with how quickly he turned around to look at Naruto.

'Oh my god did he just says that?' Sasuke thought to himself and from the smile on Naruto's face he did. 'I have to text Itachi.' Sasuke thought pulling out his phone telling Itachi what Naruto said.

Maybe just maybe these two could work something out but that has to happen later on in the future preferably after college in both of their opinions.

The day they had was fun after they got their suits which Naruto had a longer time picking since he wanted orange and Minato wasn't willing to buy it and Naruto even tried to buy it with his own money. Minato prevented that too by telling the tailor to not sell to his son or he will take his business elsewhere from now on. The tailor didn't want to lose a long-time customer for a one time one so he didn't sell it to Naruto which in turn made Sasuke laugh. The day went to laughs and fun to problems and arguments.

* * *

"YOURE DOING WHAT NOW?!" Minato screamed.

"Choji and I decided that we both are going abroad. He wants to study different food and already got accepted in a college in France. Choji is going to take over his family restaurant when he gets older so he needs to get taught by the best and some of the most known cooks are there willing to teach Choji." Ino explained.

"What about school for you?" Minato asked.

"I am going to go to school there. I already signed up and they are still willing to help us with the baby and with getting a place. Dad this is the best option for us and not only that but Sai is coming with us. He is going to become a designer and he wants me to model for his designs. Everything will be fine dad I just want to continue on with my life like you taught us." Ino said.

"Dad let her go. She is only telling you out of respect and because she wants you to be okay with her decision but she didn't have to ask you." Naruto said sitting in the chair across from her.

"What about Neah?" Minato said sitting down.

"Dad she's going to have a daycare and I won't let anything happen to us. I promise." Ino said.

Minato put his face in his hands leaning down to his knees tears falling from his face. He knew he wouldn't be around both of his kids come graduation but he thought he would at least have another year with Ino and Neah but now they're going to be gone too.

"Dad don't think about it like that. This is still our home and we will always come home." Naruto said hugging his dad making Ino go to his other side.

"Naruto's right dad we will always come back home." Ino said tears forming in her eyes.

"But you're my baby girl and you're taking my grandchild with you." Minato said looking up at her.

"Daddy, I need to do this for my future." Ino said softly pushing her father's hair out his face.

"I'm happy for you." Naruto said standing up. "Choji take care of my sister or we will have problems." Naruto said glaring at his friend.

Choji was still scared of Naruto from the previous actions Naruto took on him with trying to hurt him. Naruto walked out the room but heard his dad ask when they were leaving.

"In August when Naruto and Sasuke leave." Ino said.

"So, I'm losing you all the same month. It's going to be lonely here without you." Minato said.

"You're going to be with Mikoto and not only that but isn't uncle Kurama coming here to help you with the company for a while and not only that but Itachi should be doing an internship for you soon." Ino said.

"But you're my babies." Minato said.

"Dad shut up, I will be your baby still but from a distance." Ino said giggling.

"I love you and I'm happy you're finding yourself." Minato said. "Now Choji you better take care of my girls or you won't have to worry about Naruto but you will have to worry about me." Minato threatened.

"Dad, stop it." Ino said grabbing Neah from her crib.

* * *

After that the house was once again calm and getting ready for the graduation that was coming for the two boys. Itachi came a day later happy to see everyone.

"Naruto, I got the picture of you with the baby bag." Itachi said laughing as he hugged Naruto.

"Oh, that bastard sent you a picture. I am going to get him back." Naruto said trying to pull away from Itachi only for Itachi to keep him in a hug.

"How was everyone while I was away?" Itachi asked as he kept his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"So far good, did Ino tell you that she was going to France?" Naruto asked glancing at Itachi.

"Yeah she told me when she started thinking about it. She even asked me if it was a good idea." Itachi said.

"I figured," Naruto said.

"ITACHI!" Ino screamed when she seen him running up to him giving him a big hug. "I am so happy to see you. Come here I have to show you my outfit for the graduation." Ino said pulling him to her room upstairs.

"So, no one else is going to be able to say hi huh?" Mikoto said giggling.

"I can't believe how close those two are." Kurama said with a smile.

"It's like her male best friend." Minato said with a smile.

Kurama also got to the house yesterday so it was a full house for the remainder of the week scratch that it might be like that for the whole summer. Sakura started living with them two years ago after the incident with her coming to their house with all those bruises and ended up in a relationship with Itachi a year later. It honestly seemed like everything was working out for the best for everyone in the family. Not only was that but Fugaku going to be there tomorrow for the graduation with the kids and Akane. Akane and Mikoto were on better terms now that they talked it all out. The past was let go between the two women that Naruto had to counsel. Kurama was also different now seeing as he got married shortly after Minato got remarried. The woman was amazing Chomei handled everything when things got out of control and he was finally having a kid of his own which made Naruto more excited to finally have a cousin. Everything was really going well for all of them.

* * *

The next day was like a ball of fire. There were kids all over the place and Minato and Fugaku wouldn't stop arguing about what they were going to do for their boys seeing as they couldn't see eye to eye on anything aside from loving the kids and Mikoto being a wonderful woman.

"We should have a family dinner here with everyone." Minato argued.

"No, we shouldn't we should have it at a restaurant. Look how many people are in the house..." Fugaku said pointing at people.

Sasuke was sitting in between the fathers of the house and just watched them laughing. Naruto sat next to him a few minutes later.

"We should take them out to dinner Uchiha style." Fugaku declared turning his head away.

"My son isn't an Uchiha." Minato declared. "He is a proud Namikaze Uzumaki." Minato said nodding his head.

"Do you think these will ever get along?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Probably they just like arguing with each other." Naruto said with a smile.

Then there are these once in a while occurrences where Mikoto would chime in and take a side and that neither of them liked.

"Minato dear Fugaku is right there are a lot more people than usual in this house I think going out to eat would be better." Mikoto said siding with Fugaku making Fugaku get a smug look on his face that made Minato glare at the other man. "That doesn't mean it has to be Uchiha style either though because not everyone going will be an Uchiha." Mikoto said making Fugaku frown and Minato smirk making both boys laugh.

"Boys what would you rather do?" Minato asked turning to them.

"To be honest..." Naruto said getting a nod from both parent. "I don't want anything I just want to spend time with my friends and go do something on my own for a little bit." Naruto said shocking Sasuke a little.

"I feel the same way but I will still go out to eat if you guys are paying that is." Sasuke said.

Minato made brief eye contact with Naruto before Naruto looked away and left out the room walking to the back of the house going to his mom's library. Naruto was up there for about twenty minutes before Sasuke came up there.

"I did it mom." Naruto said softly but Sasuke heard him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out softly knocking on the door gently.

"Come in Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell her I made it." Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything just walked up to Naruto giving him a hug while Naruto cried softly in his shoulder holding him just as tight.

* * *

The next day was graduation and it was absolute mayhem. If Naruto wasn't such a controlled person everyone would have lost their shit. All the woman was ready and waiting to go. Now it took time to get the rest of the guys ready because there was always an argument. Naruto was ready before everyone even helped getting Neah ready. But Choji lost his tie amongst other things, Minato kept saying that Fugaku stole his tie, Itachi and Sasuke were arguing about the suit jackets they were wearing talking about how Itachi took his. The only one that was ready aside from Naruto was Kurama and Daichi but Daichi was the only male that wasn't able to fit another's clothes.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET READY NOW WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Naruto screamed making everyone in the room jump.

"Itachi take off Sasuke's jacket and go pick a different one. Dad your tie is on the floor. Choji your tie is in your hair. Fugaku just get ready. If you're not downstairs in five minutes we're going without you." Naruto demanded walking away with Daichi and Kurama behind him.

They all got their stuff together not talking very much aside from a few mumbled but were ready in five minutes all coming downstairs looking slightly disorganized.

"The women are already in the car with Kurama and Daichi. Seriously all of you should be ashamed of yourselves. How did the woman get done before all of you?" Naruto deadpanned at them.

It was bad and they all knew it but they all filed out the house the moment Naruto primed them up a bit more. Naruto, Sasuke, and Choji going in Naruto's car seeing as they were all graduating and needed to go through a different door they were off before everyone else.

"Finally, we thought you guys were going to miss it." Kiba said slapping Sasuke and Naruto on the back.

"Where have you been?" Shikamaru asked Naruto looking him up and down then giving a smile.

"What?" Naruto said with a smile.

"I was expecting an orange suit." Shikamaru said laughing.

"I wanted one." Naruto said.

"Trust me he did and he would have got one if it wasn't for Minato telling the guy if he sold Naruto an orange suit he would never shop there again. They didn't want to lose Minato as a customer." Sasuke said laughing with Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Shut up Sasuke. My dad won this time around." Naruto said as they walked where they needed to be.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the principal announced.

Sasuke didn't know how to feel when they called his name to the stage he heard his family calling for him. He even heard his father and Minato having a cheering contest on who could be louder and that was embarrassing. But he was happy to graduate with these people.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki," the principal announced.

Everyone says that your graduation happens fast and that is for sure but the moment Naruto got on stage he heard the screams of his friends and family calling out for him and couldn't help but tear up a little. Even Shikaku Shikamaru's dad was yelling Naruto's name. It was a nice feeling.

"NA!" Neah screamed making Naruto look up and smile more as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"That is the class of 20**" principal Tsunade said. "Everyone moves your tassels and have a wonderful life." Tsunade declared and the senior class erupted into throwing their hats in the air and hugging one another.

They ended up going out to eat but getting out early because they all decided to let the boys go hang out with their friends. Minato had four graduates in his house and let them all go to hang out with their friends. He even told Ino that they would watch the baby so she could go to spend time with her friends.

But instead of going with the others Naruto didn't he went by himself to his mom's grave. It was long overdue in his opinion.

"I made it out of high school mom. I even made it to the college you went to with dad." Naruto said softly.

The whole graveyard was silent in the dark aside from a branch breaking making Naruto turn to look where it was coming from only to see Sasuke.

"You followed me?" Naruto asked with a soft smile on his face but it was filled with sadness.

"Of course, I did," Sasuke said sitting on the bench that was next to the gravestone. "I thought it was the right time to finally meet your mother." Sasuke said making the tears Naruto was holding in pour out.

"Sasuke this is my mother Kushina mom this is the bastard I fell in love with." Naruto said making Sasuke smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kushina." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to him. "Your mom would have been proud of you. She is proud of you and she knows that you made it. She knows Naruto." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's head.

Five minutes had passed before Naruto finally calmed down. Sasuke loved that Naruto let his guard down around him.

"What was your mother like?" Sasuke asked curiously as he put a strand of hair behind Naruto's ear as Naruto sat in the grass in front of him.

"She was a vibrant woman. I swear my mom and yours would have got along and gave our dad's a run for their money. She had a temper that was worse than your moms though so got to give your mom credit there. She was just... so loving. It was hard to hate someone like her." Naruto said as he held Sasuke's hand looking at the grave.

"So, you two are a lot alike then?" Sasuke said making Naruto look up at him. "What? You just explained yourself to me." Sasuke said kissing Naruto on the nose.

"Thanks that is very much a compliment." Naruto said.

It went silent again between the two until a question nagged at Sasuke's head.

"Do you think she would have liked me with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah she was a very open person. She definitely wouldn't have acted like our dads when we told them." Naruto said with a smile.

"Good," Sasuke said standing up making Naruto look up at him. "We should get going everyone else is waiting." Sasuke said with a small smile kneeling in front of Naruto's face giving him a kiss then pulling away to help him up. "It was nice to meet you Kushina and I will be sure to be around more." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to the front of the stone to bow to her in a sense.

They pulled started walking back to where the party was because they walked to the graveyard. It was nice.

"We are such momma's boys." Naruto said laughing as he held tightly to Sasuke's hand.

"Yeah but at least they know we love them." Sasuke said chuckling with him.

"Yeah now it's our chapter. Should we go do something else with each other instead of going back?" Naruto asked his eyebrows going up to emphasize what he was talking about.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"They can't send me away now." Naruto said and they were off.

This was the sweet start of two momma's boy's relationship. All the struggles to all the laughter. Everything that came with it. They got a big wonderful family and relationship from it and that's one thing they would never regret. Love came out of the move and look where they are now happy and with family.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **Everyone this is the end of this one. I finally finished this wonderful story. I can't believe I am done with it. I guess I can't really say that considering I have a sequel coming out and that sequel isn't like one chapter it's like another story but anyway how did everyone feel?**_


End file.
